Forks Flys
by ice around the moon
Summary: The Voice tells Max to go to Forks, but all does not go well, as usual. The Flock is attacked by the wolves, the Volturi come back, Max starts falling for Fang, and a new friend who turns out to be a traitor could be their saviour in the end. F/M Alec/OC
1. ALONE

_**A/N:**__** This story was made when only four Maximum Ride books were out. So if you have read The Angel Experiment, Schools Out:Forever, Saving the world and other extreme sports, The Final Warning, and all of the Twilight Saga, then you're good:) **_

_**Oh, and one more thing. I've desided to try and edit/rewrite this story. It will take a while, but I'll do my best. Nothing major will change. Hope you enjoy:)**_

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 1-Alone**

The sound of thunder was almost as thrilling as the sight of lightning. The loud, blasting drumfire roared like wolves in battle while the crackling white blasts that shot out of the clouds were like frail bony fingers trying to grab onto anything to stay in the sky.

I gazed out of the window as the storm continued on. Most people wouldn't be anywhere near a window during such a storm, but for an odd reason I seemed to enjoy them. Then again, I enjoyed a lot of strange things.

I felt a gentle presence surround me and I felt myself smiling without even thinking. Even though I was still watching the storm I could tell who was coming towards me just by the quick, rythematic beat of their feet against the floor.

Edward's hands wrapped securely around my waist as he rested his chin on my shoulder. His cool breath gently whisped a few strands of my hair while he gave me a puzzled look. He glanced out at the storm, then back at me.

"This is one of those moments when I truley hate not being able to hear the things that run through your mind," He muttered as he narrowed his eyes in consintration.

I breathed a laugh and shook my head. "You know me well enough that you shouldn't have to read my mind to know what I'm thinking," I replied just as quiet. He shrugged and watched the shards of light dance across the sky. "True," He said. "But this is not one of those times where I can read you like an open book."

I arched an eyebrow and glanced at him. "And you could all the other times?" His face turned some what sheepish. "Well... no, not really. However your expressions _were _much easier to read when you were human."

Turning around so I faced him, I smirked and wounded my arms around Edward's neck. "Can you tell what I'm thinking now?" I asked, pressing my forehead against his. He crooked a grin. He was about to say something when suddenly Emmett's booming voice blasted through my ears.

"SCOOOORE!"

Edward and I both winced and grimaced. _Way to ruin the moment, Emmett, _I thought dryly, positive Edward was thinking the same thing. I sighed and pulled myself away from him but kept a firm hold on his hand. "Shall we?" I asked with a smile, all my anger at Emmett completely gone. He replied with a grin as we walked into the living room.

Alice and Rosalie were standing in front of the love seat with a massive pile of clothes laying a top it. Many plastic tub's surrounded their feet. Rosalie picked up a golden silk top that looked like it cost more than my first vehicle while Alice tossed some pink stilettos into a tub.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, just as skeptical as I was. Rosalie answered while she carelessly threw a snake skinned purse inside a tub. "We're making room for a new wardrobe." She said as a ballroom gown with the price tag still on it was thrown.

"And what do you plan to do with all this stuff?" I asked. Alice looked over a yellow sundress I had seen her wear once, twice tops. She tossed it out of sight and said to me, "Not sure yet. What do people usually do with old stuff?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, I guess you could take it to a Goodwill or something." Alice pursed her lips and squinted her deep, gold eyes. "No," She finally mumbled, rubbing a temple. "I don't know how, but we'll somehow have a good use for them soon enough."

Edward glanced at me and I shrugged with a look of _what can you do? _He shrugged in reply and we walked over to the loveseat across the room.

Sitting on the middle couch were Jasper and Emmett, who sat face to face with the flat screen, a proud smirk on Emmett's face while Jasper's was unreadable. My eyes narrowed once more in question.

"Ha!" Emmett rejoiced, pointing at a player that just scored a touch down. "You better cough up that money, Jasper." Jasper made no move to do so. He simply glanced at Alice who smiled at him and glanced at the screen before turning back to sort through clothes.

Emmett's face suddenly turned whiter than usual. "No," he said, jumping to his feet. "No, no, no!" The opposite team scored and won.

Now it was Jasper's turn to smirk. He snatched the four hundred doller bills out of Emmett's hand to quick for his brother to try and steal it back. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you, brother," Jasper said with a grin and walked out of the room.

I slowly turned to Alice. She batted her eyes innocently. It was hard enough to believe that Alice would tell Jasper who would win the football game, but it was even harder to believe that Emmett would think that Jasper would bet fair and square.

Alice suddenly walked over to the door and opened it. Rosalie snorted and counted off as she dug through a studded hand bag, "Five, four, three, two-"

A fast moving streak zoomed across the room and into my arms. I wrapped my arms around the tiny form at the same moment it jumped into my lap.

"Hi, Mommy!" Renesmee said joyfully. Her chocolet eyes sparkled and her bronze ringlits bounced as she turned to Edward and hugged him. "Hi, Daddy!" She greated.

"Hello, Nessie. Did you have fun at Jacob's?" He glanced at the door, maybe thinking that Jacob had simply let her walk home, which was NOT permitted under any circumstances.

Ever sense the Volturi insident a few years ago a constant eye was always on Renesmee. Weather it be mine or Edward's or just a werewolf from La Push. She could never be alone.

...But when I really started to think about it, she was alone almost all the time in a way that most kids weren't. Most children had friends, classmates. Renesmee didn't have that. Of course she would always have her family, that was for sure. But she never got to play with anyone her age. (Or the age she looked, at least)

We had to keep her hidden, and it was one of the most painful things I've ever had to do. But also it was one of the most important things I've ever had to do, and I wouldn't stop.

Still, I always wished for _someone _to come along like Rensemee so she wouldn't have to be so lonley.

"Well look what the dog dragged in." Rosalie muttered under her breath as Jacob walked in. He looked beyond beat. Dirt blended in with his skin tone and leaves decorated his hair as rain drops dripped down his chest. His choppy old khaki shorts were all he wore. There weren't that many articles of clothing in the werewolf wardrobe for obivous reasons.

Rensemee cranned her neck and smiled proudly. "I beat you, Jake," she said. Jacob found the strength to grin tiredly. "Yep, you sure did, Ness." She jumped from Edward's arms and into his in the same second. "I still love you, though." he said, gently pinching her side. She giggled.

Seth Clearwater appeared beside Jacob wearing some black sweatpants. He looked just as tired as Jake. He shook his head like a wet dog and slicked his hair back with his hand.

"Hello, Seth," Edward said. "What brings you here?"

Seth smiled sheepishly. "Ah, Jake pulled me into the race last minuet. Guess he didn't want to lose alone." Jacob gave him a dissaproving look and slapped him in the back of the head. The younger werewolf pouted and rubbed where he had been hit. "Watch the hair," he said, flattening the twisted strands.

Jacob simply rolled his eyes and kissed Nessie's forehead before placing her down gently. She once more took her place in Edward's lap while braiding a strand of my hair.

Carlisle emerged from his study then. Esme appeared from the kitchen with a steaming bowl of something that would look delicious to any human.

Esme smiled at the wolves. "Hi Seth, Jacob," They nodded in reply. "You two look awfully hungry. I just made a new receipe I got off Food Network. Want to give it a try?"

Jacob and Seth looked longingly at the bowl, practically panting. Ever sense Esme took up cooking for Nessie's rare meals she let the wolves taste it first so she could get an opinion. And everytime she cooked they ended up licking the bowl's clean and begging for seconds.

"Didn't Billy say we should be back for patrol?" Seth muttered to Jake, still gazing at the food. "What patrol?" Jacob replied, obiously lieing. Seth caught on and nodded with a smile. The next instant the two of them were in the kitchen scarfing down every bit of Esme's cooking.

Rensemee giggled quietly at the scene. I found myself smiling as well even though I was in inter turmoil with myself.

I sighed. Sometimes, I wondered if there were kids like Rensemee.


	2. MEET THE MUTTS

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story so far! In this chapter Max, Fang, and Angel meet some of the La Push pack, not in the best way. Very SLIGHT Fax in this chapter. This chapters a little long, but not really. Please Review! No Flames please! :)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride :(**

**Chapter 2-Meet the Mutts**

**Max POV**

My family is not normal. I'll just tell you that right now.

For one thing, me and two of my other 'siblings' were flying over a small town, looking for somewhere to land. The town was cold, and wet. Foggy, and freezing. And I don't mean like flying in an airplane, or a jet or something. I mean the _real_ type of flying.

With wings.

Yes, we had wings. Long, and strong, powerful wings. Let me just tell you our story, and you try to keep up. Okay...

I'm Max. I'm fifth teen, and I live with my family. Who aren't biologically related to me, but we are all considered by each other as family. Were...pretty cool. Not to sound all full of myself, but were not exactly normal. The six of us, me, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Angel and Gazzy, were 'raised' by the most sickest horrible scientist you could ever imagine. We were made as an experiment, and that experiment made us only 98 percent human.

That other 2 percent? The wings.

We grew up in a jail/science lab, called the School. We lived in cages, like animals. It's pretty astonishing that we can speak or think at all. But we do. And so much more. Me and Fang are the oldest. Even though Fang is only about four months younger than me, he's still about three or four inches taller than me. Fang was with me flying right now, and Angel. Ange was the youngest, yet she had the most abilities. She could read minds, control them, breathe under water, talk to fish, and even change the way she looks. No I mean really! She can even have a bird face! With a beak and feathers, and everything! It gets kind of freaky, but you gotta love Angel. She's a sweetheart.

"Thanks Max," Angel said, swooping next to me. I nodded at Angel. She was fun, but it got a little annoying when she could be in your head at _anytime._ Angel grinned. Fang was looking with his dark eyes scanning the ground, for somewhere to land. He always knew when something was wrong with me, or if I was lying. The rest of the Flock could a little as well, but Fang was my best friend. The rest of my 'family' were with my mom, and my half-sister, Ella. They really loved it there, so I didn't bother trying to get them to come. I have _plenty_ of voices in my head as it is.

Oh by the way, I have a Voice in my head.

It's kind of like a self conches, but it can also be in my head at anytime. It talks to me in my mind, and it had ordered me yesterday that we needed to go to Forks Washington. It didn't care to tell me why, but the Voice was always right, so why not? I didn't really think that I needed the whole Flock, and I was planning to just go myself, but Fang insisted, then...I didn't really say if Angel could go. I think that she made me say it. But hey, having a mind controlling, mind reading, mutant bird kid with you could be useful. _Not being mean Angel_.

_'I know Max,' Angel thought back_

We flew a few more minuets, searching for anywhere to land. This place wasn't really lit up like New York was, when we went there. It was dark, and we had to squint our eyes to see. "Hey," Fang said. Wow. Shocker. Fang was the quiet one, who didn't speak most of the time unless he had to. But he was my best friend, so we talked a little more than most people did to him. Fang pointed down towards some woods. "That okay?" He asked. I nodded drowsily, and he smiled, one of the many rarely seen smiles, that I loved. I mean..liked.

_'Sure,' Ange thought again. 'Sweetie? Please get out of my head.' I thought back a little ticked. _

Angel sighed, and we all swooped down, landing on the ground.

Fang and I started a fire, and we were all still cold. I had brought a blanket in my bag, but I didn't think that I'd get pretty much _tricked_ into having Fang and Ange with me.

Of course, the littlest one got the blanket. She fell asleep quickly. Fang and I were still cold though. He was sitting next to me, looking at the fire. We had landed about an hour ago, and for some reason, we still weren't asleep. I didn't want to go to sleep, because I was in a knew place, that I was supposed to save, which usually means that there is danger at every there was always a nightmare every now and then. "So you heard anything from the all annoying voice?" Fang asked. I shook my head. "Nothing ever sense we started flying."

"Well when he _was_ talking to you, did he say_ why_ we were coming here?" I shrugged. "Just that, 'I needed to go to Forks! Save the world! Again!' " Fang grinned at my impersonation of my evil voice. I grinned back at him, and after about ten seconds, we were _still_ staring at each other.

Fang's eyes were beautiful...I saw the fires reflection in them, but that wasn't the gorgeous part. If you really looked at them, you could see that they were kind of a brownish color. And not just dark brown, kind of like the brown that not many people have, like light brown a little. But hey, a lot of people don't have wings too. Yes, Fang and I have kissed before, more than once, but I was a little scared to kiss him again. For one thing, we were just friends, right? Right. And he is my best friend, right? Right. And I never wanted to risk it, because I'm scared he'll leave again, or not want to be my friend again? Right.

We took our gaze off of each other, and didn't talk the rest of the night. What was I doing? I didn't love Fang! I mean I did like a brother, for sure. But I could have _kissed_ him! I sighed and shook my head. He didn't _love_ me. I knew he didn't. He wouldn't have stayed in the Artic with Bridged if he loved me, and he wouldn't have kissed the Red Haired Wonder back when we all were forced to school. He didn't love me.

Suddenly I heard a scuffle in the woods. I didn't move, or breathe. I just listened.

I heard it again. I looked over at Fang. Yep, he was asleep. Angel was too. I stood up, and began to walk towards the sound. I tried to be really quiet, to make sure that I wouldn't wake Fang. He was a pretty light sleeper. I got far enough, and waited to hear the sound again. I heard something running, maybe two some things? Then I heard it coming closer. I looked around for anywhere to hide, and watch them. I looked up. Trees. Duh. I opened up my wings, and ran about ten feet, then jumped into the air, then I landed in a rather tall tree.

I gasped at what I saw.

Two. Freakin....Erasers?

They were both running, it looked like they were racing. I covered my mouth with my hand, from shock. I thought they were all gone! How were these to here?! Was this place like some freaky Eraser....sanctuary, or something?!

They both kept running, even though they looked tired in the face. One had tanish fur, and was smaller than the other. The biggest one had darker fur, and was running faster than the other one. Oh God. They were running towards Fang and Angel. Well they weren't going to get to them.

When they both ran under my tree, I jumped out of it, landing on the small one. He whelped in pain, as I heard one of his ribs crack. I smiled. I quickly turned to the big one, and looked in his eyes. They were brown, and strange looking. Then it launched itself at me. It knocked the breath out of me, and I hit my head on a log. Great.

The wolf slashed at me, and blood came from my stomach. I yelled in pain. Then I tried to catch my breath. I gritted my teeth together, and stood up, giving the big wolf a round kick. He also whelped in pain. I grinned at myself. These Erasers weren't that bad. Suddenly I got hit in the leg. Okay, maybe they were. They were different. But I had to tell Angel. I had to warn her, and I had to warn Fang. Great. This'll be fun.

Seth POV

My side was killing me. This girl wasn't human. If she could hurt me, or Jacob for Christ sake, then she could _not_ be human. I had to get some help. I couldn't move, and Jake was getting the crap beat out of him. We were pretty close to La Push....

_'Guys,' I thought._

Please someone be a wolf...please someone be a wolf!

_'Seth?' _

Good. Embry. _'Where are you guys? You took Ness home didn't you? You should be back by now.' _

_'Embry, you have to help me and Jake...' _

I whimpered as my ribs ached.

_'Seth?' _Oh, great. Leah. _'What's wrong?' _

_'Look, me and Jake are being attacked by some...girl.' I thought._

_'Girl?' Embry thought, sounding a little shocked._

_'Well yeah, a girl. But she's not human. She's not a vamp either. I don't know what she is, but she can hurt me and Jake, and Jake and her are beatin' the crap out of each other. You gotta do something!'_

_'Were coming Seth,' Embry thought. _

Max POV

_'Angel,' I thought. 'Wake up! WAKE UP!'_

_'Wha..?' Angel thought back._

_'Angel, Erasers. Wake up Fang-' _

I got hit in the back, and I fell on the ground. _'Angel please...these Erasers...are different some how...get Fang.'_ I knew I was going to get _killed_ by Fang. But I didn't really care. I continued my fight with the bloody dog.

Angel POV

"Fang! Fang! Fang! Fang!" I yelled pulling Fangs arm, trying to get him to stand up. "Wake up!" Fang shot up. "What?!" He asked. "Max! She's in the woods with ERASERS!" I told him. He stood up, and we both took flight, towards the sky.

We flew for about five minuets, and saw no sign of Max. I started to get worried, and cried a little.

"Try and talk to her Angel," Fang ordered. I nodded.

_'Max?' I thought. _

Nothing. _'Max?' _Still nothing. I started to cry harder. "Fang! I can't hear her!" I told him. Wow. Even Fang looked like he was about to cry. _'Max...please. Fang is about to cry.' _

_'Ange...' _I heard.

"Max!" I yelled. Fang looked over at me. _'Max! Where are you?!'_

'I see you...come...down.' Max thought.

"Fang! She's right below us!" Fang nodded, and we both shot down, as fast as we could. I saw Max. She was on the ground, bleeding. Then I got mad. There were four Eraser looking things around her. Fang gritted his teeth. We landed right behind the monsters. "Get. Away. From. Her." Fang growled. The four dogs looked at him, and began to growl back. Fang jumped in the air, and gave a round kick to one of them. Looked like a girl. She whimpered, as she fell to the ground. Fang worked on another, and two looked at me. "Leave us alone. Get out of here." I ordered them. They both began to run off. Then the girl looking one looked at me. "You too!" Her mind was stubborn, but I forced my order into her thick head. She began to run, limping. Fang was still in combat with one of them. I thought he could take care of it, so I ran over to Max. She looked awful.

She was black and blue, and slashed everywhere. I took Max's hand. "Max, it's me. Angel." Nothing. I put my ear next to her nose. She was breathing, just passed out. Fang looked like he was having a pretty good time beating up that wolf. "Don't..." Punch. "Ever touch her.." Very big punch. "Again!" The wolf ran, into the woods. I saw three pairs of eyes waiting for him, then they were gone.

Fang came over to Max. He looked pretty beat up, but took her hand as well. "Max..." He whispered. "She looks more bad than you did at the beach." I told him. He shook his head. "We gotta get her somewhere." He picked her up bridal style, carefully. "A house maybe?" I said. He nodded. I pointed in the direction the wolves had went. "That way."

"The way those _mutts_ went?" He asked. I nodded. "There's a house there. I hear thoughts. They sound like nice thoughts." Fang sighed, but said okay.

Bella POV

"You did WHAT?!" I yelled. Jacob groaned as he put icepacks over both of his eyes. "I said it was self defense!" He said. "She was beatin' up Seth, then she started beatin up me! Then it looked like her boyfriend came, then he started beatin' the shit out of me!" I looked at some of the wolf pack. Seth was groaning, because of his rib, Leah was pretty beat up, and Embry's neck was hurt. Thank God Esme and Carlisle were back, and Carlisle was helping them. I was glad that the wolves would heal fast. Carlisle shook his head. "What were they...?" He didn't really ask anyone, just thinking out loud. Jake shrugged. "They were _not_ human. But they _looked_ human." He sighed. "How many were there?"

"Three," Embry said rubbing his neck. "The two older ones, and they had a little girl with them."

"Was it _their_ little girl?" I asked. Embry shrugged. "She didn't look like either of them. And the two kids didn't really look that old. Maybe...fifth teen?"

Alice jumped up. We all stared at her. "Open the door." She said to any of us. "There's someone at the door." We all looked at each other, but Esme was the one to open the door.

"Oh my God." I whispered.

There was a boy at the door, holding a girl in his arms. He looked awful, with scratches and burses. The girl looked even worse. But the little girl at his side looked normal.

"Hi!" The small girl said.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**DUNDUNDUN....SO MAX AND THE OTHERS ARE GOING TO MEET THE CULLENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND YES THERE IS GOING TO BE FAX IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. REVIEW PLEASE! BY THE WAY, I THINK MY FAVORITE PART OF THIS CHAPTER WAS WHEN JAKE HAD AN ICEPACK OVER EACH EYE. HAHA! ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR READING! :)**


	3. WEIRD FRIENDSHIPS

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! And thanks for the story alerts and everything :) In this chapter, while Max is passed out, Bella tries to talk to Fang and Angel. Max has another one of her brain attacks, and Nessie and Angel meet, and they soon become friends. And this chapter has FAX, FAX FAX IN IT! :)**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR MAXIMUM RIDE :( BUT I LOVE THE BOOKS :D**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CHAPTER 3-WEIRD FRIENDSHIPS**

**Bella POV**

Esme nodded slowly, and opened the door more for the three kids to come in. We all stared at them. Suddenly Leah growled. We all looked over at her. "Those are the kids!" She said snarling. The boy looked down at the little girl, ignoring Leah. "And why this house Angel?" He asked as softly as he could. She pointed at Carlisle. "He's a doctor." She said smiling. We all gasped at the little girl.

"How did you...?" I trailed off. The girl froze. "It was a..guess?" The boy sighed, and shook his head. "Will you just please help her?" He looked down at the girl in his arms. Esme nodded her head, looking worried. "Of course we will." She said. We all looked at her like she was crazy. I mean _three_ of them had beaten up _four_ werewolves! Esme looked at all of us. "They need are help. They won't do any harm." Carlisle nodded. He stood up and looked at the girl. "Alright put her right there." He said pointing at the couch. He had already gotten his doctor stuff out, because of the wolves.

The boy placed the girl down on the couch, and the little girl sat on the floor, looking over the girl. The guy was sitting next to the girl, holding her hand, looking down at her. We all looked at Edward. "Are they safe?" Rosalie asked. Edward looked like he was reading their thoughts, then he shrugged his shoulders. Carlisle examined the girl. I sat in a chair, next to the couch. "So do you all have names?" I asked. The boy looked down at the little girl. "My name is Angel," She said. "That's Fang," She pointed to the boy. "And that's Max." She looked at the passed out girl.

"Okay Angel," I said smiling. "My name is Bella. That's Edward, my husband," I looked at Edward, who still looked confused reading thoughts. "That's Alice and Jasper," Alice waved at the little girl, and Jasper nodded. "That's Rosalie and Emmett," Emmett smiled, and Rosalie just watched them. "That's Carlisle," He smiled, even though he didn't take his eyes off the girl. " that's Jacob, Leah, Embry and Seth," The wolves just stared at them. This was not going to be easy. "And the woman who answered the door is Esme." Esme said hi to them.

"Thanks for helping Max," Angel said. I nodded. "So uh, how did she get like this?"

"She was attacked-"

"Angel," Fang warned, looking down at her. She looked up at him. "There nice Fang," She said. "There not going to hurt us."

"Why do you think we would hurt you?" I asked.

Fang looked over at me. "We've been through a lot."

I looked over at Edward and he shrugged.

"Like what?" I asked. "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone."

"Just really bad stuff." Fang muttered watching Max. Suddenly she began to whisper something. Carlisle watched her, studying her. "She shouldn't be waking up yet..."

"She's tough." Angel said. Max was whispering weird words, that I couldn't make out. "Max?" Fang said. "Can you hear me?" Suddenly Max started to look scared in the face. "Fang she's having a brain attack! Wake her up!"

**MAX POV**

I saw a two men and a girl standing on the other side of a field.....Angel and another little girl playing.....me fighting with a small pale girl. Fang...getting attacked by a pale person..me and Fang....me saying I loved him?

"Max!" I jolted upright. I felt tears on my cheeks, as I looked at my surroundings. I was in Fangs' arms, hugging him tightly. "It's okay Max," He said. I had, had another one of my headache tantrums, where I saw what happened in the future.

I healed on to Fang, even though I had stopped crying, and I was pretty okay. But I just really wanted some comfort, plus I didn't mind Fang holding me. I did not just think that.

_'Yes you did,' Angel thought. 'don't worry I won't tell him.'_

I sighed, and Fang released me. But I still was holding his hand. I looked around to see twelve people around me. Eight of them were very pale, and the other four were tan, and looked Indian. "Are you okay dear?" A pale woman asked me. She looked older than the others, but not wrinkly. I nodded at her. Angel stood up. "Max, this is Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Leah, Seth, Embry, and Jacob." I looked at all of them, then turned to Fang. "Where are we?" I whispered. "Angel told me to take you here," He whispered back. "She said they were nice." I raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay..." I said.

Edward snapped his head over at Angel. "How did you do that?" He asked. We all turned to him. "What is Edward?" Bella asked."She's talking to me in my mind," He said. We all turned to Angel. "Can you....talk to minds Angel?" Bella asked. She nodded. "Uh-huh. I can read minds, talk to them, control them-"

"Angel!" Fang and I said. She looked at both of us. "Well he can read minds." Everyone's jaws was dropped to the floor. Carlisle took a deep breath. "How can you read minds?" He asked. Angel shrugged. "I don't know. I just can. Max can fly at the speed of light. And Fang can be invisible." What was she doing?!

"What do you mean fly?" Bella asked. Angel turned to me. "We can trust them." She whispered. Bella and the rest of them nodded. I stood up slowly. It hurt to move a little, but I had been through worse. I slowly, and carefully, let my wings out. Everyone gasped, and awed. "Whoa." The big pale one said. Then they all looked at Fang. He stood up beside me, and let his wings out as well. More gasps. Then Angel stood up, and let her's out. She really didn't have to, but I guess she just wanted to show off her wings.

Carlisle stood up. "How long have you had these?" He asked. "Ever sense we were born." I told him. "We were made as an experiment. We grew up in cages, like lab rats." Bella shook her head, looking sorry for us. "Then we escaped, and we were chased again. Were not anymore, but were pretty much almost always in danger." We all folded our wings in. "So, now that we've told you our secret, you tell us yours."

Carlisle sighed, then nodded. "All right." He said. We all sat back down, and waited. "Well," He began. "Were like you, were not normal. We...act like humans, and live in a human society. But we are not at all human." I chuckled. "What are you like vampires or something?" Everyone got quiet. "Oh." I said. "So...your all uh, vampires?"

"Well not all of us..." Bella mumbled. She looked at the tan people. I looked into one guys eyes. I recognized them. "It was them," I said. I looked into all of there eyes. "They were the wolves...they were the one's that attacked us!"

"We didn't attack you!" The youngest looking one said. "You jumped out of a freakin' tree and landed on me!"

"I thought you were Erasers!" I yelled back. All of them stared at me, most with one eyebrow raised. I sighed. "Erasers are another experiment that made it past infancy. Part man, part wolf....all predator. To them, we were moving targets. They wanted our throats, and would do anything to get them. They got Angel, and we had to get her back. There all gone now...expired. But we...I, thought that you were Erasers." They didn't say anything. "Well what are you, werewolves?!" They all nodded slowly. I sighed, and rubbed my temples. The oldest lady came over to me slowly, and put a cold hand on my shoulder. "Maybe the three of you should stay here for a while. All of you look tired. you all could take a shower, and we have plenty of rooms for you to stay in."

"Are we gonna wake up in the morning?" I muttered. Esme smiled, then nodded. "I guarantee it." I looked over at Fang, and he shrugged. "Your the leader." He said smiling. We all kind of needed to take a shower.

I looked at Esme. "Well maybe we can stay for a little while."

"Yay!" A little pale girl clapped her hands together. Esme smiled. "That's Alice for you." She muttered. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down some stairs. They sounded small, and light. I saw a little girl at the bottom of the stair case. She was wearing a red and white dress, with strawberries on it. She also had a bed head, and her hair was almost as wacked out as the small pale girl. "Mommy?" Who was she calling mommy? "I heard someone talking and-" The small girl looked over at me. She was so beautiful.

She had silky curls, and gorgeous golden eyes. She wasn't as pale as the vampires, but she wasn't as dark as me. Bella picked her up, and put her in her lap. "Guys, this is mine and Edward's daughter, Nessie." Nessie waved at us, and Angel waved back at her. Oh great. They were friends. Wonder where that'll lead. "Ness, this is Max, Fang, and Angel."

"Hi!" Nessie said happily. Nessie turned to Bella, and put a hand on her cheek. Bella nodded at her, then turned to Angel. "Angel, would you like to play on Nessie's swing set with her in the morning? If that's okay with Max." Angel looked at me, with Bambi eyes. I sighed, and nodded. Angel nodded her head fast at Bella. I turned to Fang. "How did Nessie ask her that?" I asked him. He shrugged his solders. "Oh she can tell someone her memories by touching someone's face. Kind of like Nudge a little." Nudge was a member of the Flock, who could touch something, and know who's been there. Nessie watched Angel with her jaw dropped. "You can read minds like my daddy?" She asked. Ange nodded. Nessie gasped. "That. Is. AWESOME!" Fang and I shared a glance at the girl's enthusiasm.

After I had, had a shower, Bella had given me some clothes. Just simple jeans, and a simple t-shirt. Alice's clothes were a little to....flashy for me. When I went downstairs, I saw Fang, and he was talking to Carlisle softly. I walked over to him slowly. He looked up at me. "Where's Angel?" I asked. He pointed upwards, towards the ceiling. Then I realized what he meant. "She's upstairs with that other little girl." I widened my eyes at him. "_Thank you_ Fang." I said gritting my teeth and smiling. Did he realize that, that little girl could rip of Angel's head?!

I walked up the stairs fast, and heard Angel and Nessie laughing. I walked into the room where the laughter was coming from.

Nessie and Angel were coloring in some coloring books, on the floor, laying flat on their stomachs. They were both talking loudly, and smiling, and laughing. I smiled. I hadn't even seen Angel that happy in a while. She had never really _played_ with a half vampire, half human girl before. "So then, about three days after I was born, my mommy was a vampire!" Angel gasped, that over ecstatic little girl gasp. "I hated not being able to see her. But Jake was taking good care of me."

"You mean the werewolf guy?" Angel asked. Nessie nodded. "He's like my big brother! He'll do anything for me, and he loves me more than anything in the world! He even told me!" Nessie giggled.

"That's cool Ness," Angel said. She healed her page in the coloring book up. "What do you think?" Should've guessed. It was a drawing of an angel. I smiled. "Oooh, that's pretty Angel!" Nessie said. I cleared my throat, in the doorway. The two girls looked up at me.

"Hi Max!" Angel said. "Look! Nessie gave me one of her dresses!" She stood up and twirled in a circle. It was green, with white strips on it. It looked expensive. I looked over at Nessie, and before I could say anything, she said, "I _insist_." Dang. Didn't think she could say that. But I nodded. Suddenly I heard something from outside. It sounded like...howling? Nessie went to her window, and smiled. She pulled the window frame up, and leaned out the window. "Hi Jake!" She whispered/yelled, looking into the woods. I walked over to the window. I didn't see anything. "Is...Jake here?" I asked. Nessie put an elbow on the window, and put her head on her hand. "No, but he's there...._way_," She pointed into the woods. "_Way_ out there. In La Push."

"La what?" Angel asked. Nessie giggled. "La _Push_," She told her. "It's where the werewolves live. They live in the Res." Angel looked up at me. "Indian Reservation." I whispered. Angel nodded at me. "I can tell who's wolf howl from who's." Nessie added. Suddenly Angel and Nessie yawned at the same time. Then I heard someone knock at the door. I turned to see Bella. She was smiling. "Hey Max," She said. "Did the clothes fit?" I nodded. "Yes, thanks." She nodded, and walked over to Nessie. She picked her up, and smiled at her sleepy daughter. "Are you tired Renesemee?" She said. So Nessie's real name was....._Renesmee_. Okay...

"That's a pretty name," Angel said. "Renesmee." Nessie smiled at her. Then Angel and her looked at me and Bella. "Mommy can Angel sleep in here with me tonight? Please!" Angel looked up at me with Bambi eyes. Oh God...not the Bambi eyes. I sighed. "If it's okay with Bella." I said. I really didn't want Angel to sleep in the same bed with a half vampire....Bella smiled. "Okay Nessie. It's fine with me. Are you sure it's okay Max?" I nodded once. Angel and Nessie rejoiced, and hugged. It was so sweet, and _freaking me out_ at the same time. I mean how could a mutant bird kid and a half vampire be best friends?!

Angel said goodnight to me, and Nessie thanked me, and then me and Bella walked out. I walked back down stairs, and Fang was still talking to Carlisle, and it looked like Edward and Jasper were listening to. "That's very interesting." Carlisle said. Fang nodded, and even though he hadn't seen me, he turned around to me. "Hey can I uh, talk to you for a minuet?" I whispered. He nodded, and we both walked outside.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I looked around. Then I pointed upwards towards the sky. He nodded. We both let our wings out with a big SWOOSH! Everyone looked outside at us. I opened the door, and said, "We'll be back in a minuet." Carlisle nodded, but everyone kept their gaze on our wings. We both ran off the porch and took flight. It felt so good to have my wings out. Just being able to fly, and get away from all of the bad stuff.

We both fly for about five minuets, and found a small meadow, and sat down in it. I started to pluck some grass, when Fang finally said something. "So what did you need to talk me about?" I shrugged. "I don't know what the _hell_ Angel has gotten us into. I mean yes, I was the one who had to come here, but I mean....were in a house with freakin-"

"Vampires?" He finished. I nodded. "And not that I don't have anything against...._vampires_, but still." He didn't say anything. "So what did Carlisle say to you?"

"He just was asking about the School, and the rest of the flock, and me, and you." I looked over at him. "What do you mean, 'me and you'?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "He thought we were a...thing."

"Oh." I said. "Why'd he think that?" He shrugged. "Probably because _I_ was the one caring you, when you got attacked. Maybe cause _I_ was the one _you _clung to when you had your brain attack, and lastly, cause the mind reading dude said you were thinking' about me, most of the time when you woke up." I blushed badly. We both stood up, and I let wings out. "But hey, that's just cause I'm your best friend right?" I didn't say anything. He smiled. "Or is it cause you _love_ me?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He smiled. "You love me _this _much." He swooshed his big black wings out. I growled at him, and we both started to take flight. "Your gonna get it Fang!" I said. He laughed. "Oh _please _Maxie." I hated it when he called me that. We both practically chased each other the entire was back to the Cullen's. It had been so long ever sense I had ever really had..._fun_. Wow that's weird to say.

We both walked a little bit towards the Cullen's, holding hands, for no reason _what so ever._ I was smiling the entire way home. When the Cullen's house was in sight, Fang looked at me. "Why so smiley Max?" I looked back at him. "Well, I haven't really had a break in a while. It was nice to not have to worry about anything for a little while." We walked up to the driveway, and I stood in front of Fang. I took a deep breath, and kissed his cheek quickly. "Thanks Fang." I said blushing. It was really funny to see Fang blush. And _I _had made _him_ blush. He leaned down, and whispered, "Like I said, you _love_ me." I hit his arm as hard as I could. "Ow!" He said. But he was smiling.

When we both walked back into the Cullen's house, Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were watching them. Then when I shut the door, everyone looked at us. "So," Alice said. "Did you have fun?" Fang and I blushed badly. I just simply smiled at Alice. Everyone shared a glance with each other, and Emmett and Jasper continued to play, while everyone watched. I could still hear Nessie and Angel giggling and laughing from upstairs.

Suddenly, we all heard a perching cry of a wolf, not to far. It sounded like the wolf was in pain. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and listened, with worried faces. We didn't hear another one. I heard footsteps running from upstairs, and I saw Nessie and Angel. Nessie had tears coming down her face.

"Mommy!" She cried. "That's Jacob!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**LOOKS LIKE JAKE IS IN TROUBLE! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	4. THE FLOCK

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) In the end of the last chapter, everyone heard Jacob howling, sounding like he was in pain. Find out what happened! Please Review! :)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride. Sadly... :(**

**Chapter 5-The Flock**

**MAX POV**

We waited for another howl, but we didn't hear another one for a moment. Then we heard something like wolves...._snarling? _

Esme looked out the window, then she looked at Carlisle. "Dog fight?" I asked. Edward looked up. "It's Jacob," Well duh. "He's in a fight with something...it's not a wolf he says. Or a vampire."

"Then what could it be?" Bella asked. All of them slowly turned to me and Fang. "One of you?" I looked at Fang. Would they have came all the way out here? They didn't even know where we were....I think.

"It _could _be," I said. "That would explain why they would be beating' up a werewolf. They might think it was an Eraser." Fang nodded. "Maybe we should check."

"Well there is the possibility that it's not," Edward said. Nessie looked at him. "Well you have to hurry and do something!" She cried. Man, she loved her werewolf didn't she? Carlisle looked at Fang and I. "How about all of us except for Bella, Edward, Nessie and Angel go. Bella and Edward can watch them, and the house." I nodded, and so did Bella. "Well you had better go," Edward said rubbing his temples thinking. "Now." Nessie even opened the door for us. We all walked/ran out. We heard another wolf scuffle. "Okay," Carlisle said. "If this is not one of your friends, and if there's a person there, that looks like us," He paused. "Run. Do _anything _to get out of there. You can _not_ be seen." We both nodded slowly. We opened our wings, and ran about fifth teen feet, then we were in the air.

I looked at Fang. "Do you think there are other vampires out here? And they think that one might...do something to us?" He shrugged. "Maybe." Was all he said.

I heard another wolf howl, and I looked at Fang. He nodded at me. He had heard it too. Suddenly we saw something on the ground, lifeless. "Do you see anything else?" I asked Fang. He shook his head. We both swooped down, and landed next to the object.

Yep, it was a wolf. I walked a little closer to it. It was breathing. I looked around in the woods. Nothing. The wolf opened his eyes a little and snarled. He stood up, weakly. He was bleeding a little, and he was limping, It sounded like he snarled, "_I'm going to the Cullen's."_ Okay..I'll get to him later...Then I smelt something awful, and filthy. The one smell only one certain someone could have. I looked up in the trees, and saw what I thought I would see.

"Gazzy?" I yelled. I saw a small pair of eyes through the thick shadows of trees. "Gazzy, is that you?"

"Max?" I heard a low whisper. I nodded slowly. Then I saw some pearly white teeth. "Max!" I saw Gazzy jump down from the trees, his wings making him float into my arms. "Max!" He said again. "I've missed you!" I smiled. Gazzy looked up. "Iggy! Nudge, Total!" Oh God, not Total....ugh. "It's Max!" Suddenly I saw two large shadows come from the trees. Yep. Iggy and Nudge. Then Total came down, trying to go slow, but pumping his little black wings fast, so he wouldn't fall straight down. They had gotten bigger in the months that he had, had them. "Max! Fang!" Nudge smiled. Nudge embraced Fang, and me. So did Iggy.

Suddenly the vampires were all around us. "Oh my God this is hard!" Total said pumping his wings. He had only had them for a little while. He soon began to fall, and Alice gasped and smiled, and caught Total in her hands. "Oh..." Total said over reacting. "Are you an...angel?" Oh great. Alice laughed. "Look at him Jazzy," Haha. Jazzy. "He's so cute!" Jasper didn't say anything. He just looked at Total.

Carlisle looked at me. "Max, would you like to...?" I looked at him. "Oh. I'm sorry. Everyone, this is the rest of the Flock-"

"_Flock?"_ Emmett laughed. "Yes." I said. "Flock. Anyways, this is Gazzy, Angel's big brother."

"Can he do the same things that Angel can?" Esme asked. I shook my head. "He can sound like anyone. You name the voice, Gazzy can do it." He smiled at me. "He also has a trademark scent." Gazzy smiled evilly. I continued. "This is Iggy." I said pointing at him. "I know your pointing at me Max." He said. Carlisle gasped. "Is he...blind?" Iggy chuckled. "Gee I don't know!" He said putting a hand on his chin. "And that's Nudge. She can attract medal, and know who's been somewhere, when she touches something."

"Fascinating..." Carlisle said. I looked at them. "Now what the heck are you doing here?!" I said laughing.

"Jeb told us to look for you," Nudge said. "see how you were doing." I raised an eyebrow. "Why? Couldn't he have just done it himself?"

"He said you would need our help." Gazzy said. "He said he wanted you to do this without his help. He told us where to find you...Oh my gosh Max! You won't believe this! We saw a freakin ERASER! And we beat him up but..." Gazzy looked around on the ground. "But he's not here now."

"Gazzy," I said. "That's not an Eraser. That's a werewolf."

"A WHAT?!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When we all got back to the Cullen's house, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Angel, and Jacob were waiting for us. Nessie was in Jake's lap, smiling, and hanging on to him happily. Jacob looked a lot better than when we saw him in the woods. Wonder how he got better so fast. Angel's eyes filled up with joy. "Gazzy! Nudge! Iggy!" She ran up to them and gave them a hug. She looked at Alice, and Alice smiled, and put Total on the ground. "TOTAL!" She yelled smiling. Total got Angel's face soaked with slobber. I don't know how she could stand that.

We explained to the three other Flock members about the vampires, and werewolves and all that had happened. "So Jeb told you to come and find us?" Nudge nodded. "He said that you would need us, on your mission." I explained to the vampires why I had to come here, and about the Voice and everything. "I would hate that." Bella said. "Having someone who could read your mind _anytime_." Emmett narrowed his eyes at her. "Lucky little X-Human non mind readable little Newborn!" Bella smiled. "Thank you Emmett."

Everything seemed fine for a little while. The Flock was here, we were all having a pretty good time. But I was still asking myself the same question over and over in my mind.

Did I love Fang?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**WELL, LOOKS LIKE ALL THE FLOCK IS TOGETHER! WONDER WHAT KIND OF BIG MISSION MAX WILL HAVE WITH ALL THE FLOCK THERE! (AND TOTAL:) THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	5. TOGETHER

**PLEASE READ THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER!!! I had to change it, but I think you'll like this chapter just as much. Fax!Fax!Fax! :) Please review! :)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride :(**

**Chapter 5-Together**

**Max POV**

That night, everyone was sleeping. (Vampires not included) Well, almost everyone.

Me, I wasn't. I was flying around Forks, trying to clear my mind. Did I love Fang? Did I love him? I knew that most of the time my visions came true, so I was bound to tell him sometime. I grunted, and tried to find somewhere to land. I saw a small meadow or field, and landed, hitting the ground.

I let my wings stay out. It felt good to have them not all together and squeezed. I thought about everything that Fang and I had been through. Being in the School, for one thing. Escaping from the school....fighting Erasers, and Flyboys....Me kissing him on the beach...him kissing Lissa when we were in real school. Him kissing me, when we were in the Artic. I grunted. I didn't know what the _hell_ I was going to do.

"What am I gonna do?" I whispered.

"Maybe stop trying to pull your hair out of your head."

I turned around to see Fang. He had his arms crossed over his chest, with an eyebrow raised. Oh. I had been pulling on my hair from frustration. I let go slowly, and put my hands in my lap. He walked over, and sat beside me, on the ground. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. I shrugged. "Nothing. It's fine." I looked over at him. He didn't believe a word I had said. He was smiling though. "What?" I asked. He chuckled. "You are a _sad _ liar." I sighed. I didn't even have a come back. He watched me. "I know it's a lot for you to deal with. Your the Flock leader, the oldest, and you have a mission here that you still have know idea what it is." He sighed, and cupped my face between his hands. "I'm sorry Max." I looked into his eyes. "You don't even know what I'm upset about." I said. He laughed, then dropped his hands. "Really Max." He smiled. Then he got serous. "I'm sorry I put you through all of this confusion, and frustration Max. And I know it's really weird to hear that coming from me, but..." He half smiled. I looked at him. "So you...regret..kissing me?" I blushed. He waited a few seconds, then shook his head. "No...but I thought you did."

I shook my head smiling. Okay, this could be going somewhere..."Do you regret me kissing...you?" He shook his head slowly, his black hair swaying from side to side. "Why would you think I did?"

"Uh, because you kissed Lissa! And you kissed Bridged!"

"I didn't kiss her-"

"Yeah ya did," I said. "You stayed with her. You kissed her." He sighed. "Well you kissed Sam, and I still kissed you." He said. I rubbed my head. "Okay, okay." He said. "Were not gonna get anywhere with us going back and forth about this." He stood up. "Anyways, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. You've got enough to deal with." He smiled, and opened his wings up. He was up in the air in a second. I felt tears go down my face. I wasn't gonna loose him. Not again.

I was up in the air in a moment, and saw Fang. I flew up from behind him, and pulled his wings. He winced, but I slung him on the ground. He landed with a thud, and sat up. I dove beside him, and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Fang. I love you sooo much." I hugged his torso tightly, so he couldn't move. I could just tell that he was smiling. "I love you this much." I let my wings out again. He smiled, as I hugged him again. "I love you too Max." He hugged me back. I looked up at him. I crashed my lips on his. He didn't move away. He excepted it, and kissed me back.

Sadly, after a few seconds, we had to release each other, from lack of air. It sucked. But I smiled at him. "Does this mean you'll kiss me again?" I asked. He nodded. He kissed the top of my head, smiling. "I love you Fang." I said.

"I love you too Max."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"On your life?"

"Yes. On my life."

I grinned. I just sat there, hugging him, and kissing him, for the longest time. I was so happy that I had told him that I loved him. I didn't even know I loved him, until I had really said it out loud. We just sat there. Saying I love you, over and over. Fang thought it was pretty funny after I had said it about a hundred times though. Then I felt something hit my head. A raindrop. We both looked up, and saw storm clouds. Then more raindrops fell, until it was pouring. "You have got to be kidding me.." Fang muttered.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We both flew back to the Cullen's, and the sun began to come up. It was just a little over four a.m when I had left. We must have stayed there a good long time. We were walking up the drive way, when all the rain suddenly began to stop. "Well then..." Fang said slinging his hair back, getting water on me. "Hey!" I said laughing. I whipped my eyes. Fang was gone. "Fang?" I said. "Don't you dare-"

"Boo!" Suddenly Fang was right in front of me. I screamed a little. I had forgotten that he could be invisible. "How did you....?" He chuckled. "I've been practicing. I didn't think you would notice." I smiled, and hugged him again. "Max, do you realize how many times you've hugged me?" I nodded. "A bunch." I looked up at him. "So are we like...together?" He shrugged. "You wanna be?" I nodded my head fast. I couldn't loose him now. He smiled. "Then I guess we are." I kissed him again, and we walked back up to the house, hand in hand.

When we walked in the door everyone, Flock, and the people with fangs included, were staring at us. Iggy gave us a low whistle. I blushed. Nudge and Angel were laughing happily. Total huffed, and laid in Nessie lap. Bella, Alice, and Esme awed. Ugh...and Emmett gave a whistle when Iggy had. "So are you guys like...together?" Gazzy asked. We nodded. Angel and Nudge stood up. "Well FINALLY!" They gave us both a hug. I picked Angel up. "I knew you would do it." She whispered.

"Me too." I whispered back. Emmett took a look at his watch. "So this took you about an hour and thirty minuets?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Hey!" he said. "I'm just asking! But hey, you wouldn't have been the first ones here." He glanced at Edward and Bella. They both hissed a vampire hiss at him. It kind of scared me.

To bad I had know idea what was going to happen, later on that day.

Vision of me telling Fang I loved him: Check.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SORRY FOR CHANGING MY LAST CHAPTER, BUT I PROMISE, I'LL HAVE SOMETHING JUST AS GOOD IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANKS FOR READING! SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT... PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	6. SUPERMASSIVE BLACK HOLE

**PLEASE READ!!!!!! Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a few days, I've been a little busy. (And fanfiction said they were having a glitch) Anyways, this has got to be my favorite chapter so far! :) I loved the baseball scene in Twilight, and I always wondered what a baseball scene with Maximum Ride in it would be like. Plus, I was listening to the song they played in the baseball scene in Twilight, so I'm pumped! :D I hope you like this chapter! Please Review! No flames please! **

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride **

**((FORGIVE ME I DON'T HAVE SPELL CHECK ON THIS ONE! BUT I TRIED MY BEST!)) (((I'M USING A DIFFERENT COMPUTER, AND IT DOESN'T HAVE IT ON HERE)))**

**Chapter 6-Supermassive Black Hole**

Later on that day, Fang and I were watching TV, with the other memberes of the Flock, and some of the vampires. Edward was playing piano softly, with Bella sitting next to him, her arms wrapped around his torso, like mine were with Fang's. Nessie and Angel were staring at each other, consintrating. It looked like both of them were talking to each other in their minds. Edward was smiling, probably listening to their thoughts. Suddenly there was a big clap of thunder. Angel and Nessie stood up, and looked at Carlisle. "Can we go, can we go, please!" Nessie begged. Carlisle looked at Angel and Nessie's Bambi eyes. What were they talking about...? "What are you talking about?" I asked Angel. Carlisle looked at me. "What there talking about Max," He said. "Is our family tridition." I looked at Fang. "And what would that be?" He asked. Another clap of thunder. Alice stood up. "She'll say yes." She said. Emmett stood up as well. "I'll get the jeep." He walked down to the basement. Alice, Rose, Esme, and Bella walked upstairs, while Edward and Jasper walked to the basement as well. Okay...

"You see Max, we have traditions like any other family. For example, some go hiking, or shopping all together perharps. Well we, play baseball. And the only time we can is when there's a thunderstorm." I heard a car crank, and then Emmett was back in the room. "And why a thunderstorm?" I asked. Emmett gave a booming laugh. "You'll see why." Bella, Esme, Rose, and Alice came back down stairs, in tight sweats, baseball caps, and light jackets. Don't know why they would need them. "They say it's to complete the outfit." Edward said as he and Jasper were in the room again. I nodded slowly. Angel looked at me. "So can we go?" I looked at the rest of the flock. Gazzy and Nudge were nodding theit heads fast, and Iggy just sat there. I looked down at Angel. "I guess so Ange." She laughed happily, and hugged my legs. Fang stood up beside me, and smiled. God, how I loved Fang smiles. Edward chuckled.

_**'Shut up leech.' I thought.**_

"I'm not a leech!" Angel said on the verge of tears. "No, no, no," I said picking Angel up. "Your not a leech sweetie. I wasn't talking to you...." I glared at Edward. "Got the jeep?" Esme asked. Emmett nodded. "Gear?" Edward and Jasper nodded. Alice turned to me. "This is going to be fun!" She said, clapping her hands. I nodded at her. "I bet!" I said smiling nervously. Another clap of thunder. "Let's go! Let's go!" Alice pushed us out the door. I looked at Fang and he shrugged smiling.

There wasn't enough room for all of us to fit in there, so Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy rode in there with the vampires. "What?!" Iggy yelled, when I told him. So me and Fang were above the jeep, flying. I think that we were racing Emmett. I doove down next to the jeep and Nudge, Angel, and Nessie were laughing their heads off. Iggy and Total were slapping their forheads and Iggy looked out the window and mouthed, "WHY?!" I laughed.I wondered how he knew I was there...Not only did all of us hate to be enclosed, but Igg didn't really like being in a car with vampires. I went back up with Fang. Emmett's jeep went faster. I looked over at Fang. "Look I know you can beat him, why don't you go?" He asked. I looked at the feild that we were heading to. I grabbed Fang's hand. "Why don't we both go?" His eyes widened. Then I was off at light speed.

It didn't take more than half a second for me to get there. We were on the ground, standing. I was smiling, but Fang had is jaw dropped. He fell down. I laughed, as I helped him up. "Why are your legs like jello Fang?" I grinned. He stood up strighter. "Why aren't _yours_?" He asked half laughing. I shrugged. "I guess because I'm use to it." He noddded slowly. The jeep pulled up slowly, and everyone got out, most with jaws dropped. "How the _hell_ did you do that?" Emmett asked. I smiled. "I'm just gifted." I looked out onto the feild, and saw that there were lines making a....square? And it looked like there were four bases on all the sides. We all started walking towards it. "Well this should be exiting." I muttered.

We split into two teams, made of vampires and the Flock. The first team was me, Fang, Carlisle, Bella, Esme, Nudge , Angel and Iggy. The next team was Emmett, Rosalie, Nessie, Gazzy, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Total. Total really couldn't do much, so he would eaither just sit in the feild, or call the outs, or catch the ball with his teeth. He was really pretty good at it. Bella was first up to bat. She had her eyes narrowed, and she got ready. Alice smiled as she pitched the ball. Bella swung at it hard, and I heard a big BOOM! It was in the air, and Bella ran to first base. "Whoa," I said gasping. "So that's why you guys need the thunder." Carlisle nodded smiling.

Edward looked up at the ball, and ran after it, faster than anyone could go. Bella was at third base, running home, when Edward came out of the woods. He ran as fast as he could to home base. Bella slid, and then there was a big cloud of dust. When it all cleared, we all looked at the base. "Safe!" Total yelled. Bella smerked at Edward, as he helped him up. Next up was me. I got ready to bat, then I stopped. "Don't you think sense were not vampires that we should be able to use our...abilites?" I asked. "I guess that would be fair." Carlisle said. "But no flying!" Emmett said. "Okay." I replied. I glanced at Fang and he smiled, knowing what I was gonna do. I got the bat ready, and Alice pitched it.

I pretened that hitting the ball was like flying at light speed. I swung hard, and it _felt_ like flying at light speed. It went almost as far as _Bella's!_ I _ran_ at light speed, being at second base when Emmett came with the ball this time. I was at third base, and I stopped. I smiled at him, and he threw the ball back at Alice. Next was Fang.

I wondered if I could _make_ him hit the ball as hard as I did. I raised my hand up slightly, and inhealed deeply. I felt a burst of energy go to my hand. I saw Fang swing, and I gripped my hand into a fist. The ball went as far as mine! He widened his eyes, and started to run. I had my eyes widened too, but I ran. The good thing about being not all human, was that even without my help, Fang could run a _million _times faster than a complete human, but not as fast as a vampire. I was at home, and I saw Fang running. Emmett ran out of the woods and headed for Fang. He was next to him in a second, but then Fang was gone. I grinned. Emmett turned around in every direction, but he couldn't find Fang. Suddenly Fang popped out, with his foot on home. He smiled, and walked casually over to me. "Very clever." I muttered. "Did you make me hit the ball that hard?" He replied. I nodded. "How?" I shrugged. "Just another gift I guess." He nodded. Next up was Angel.

She grabbed the big bat. Rosalie raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't worry," She said. "I'll be okay." She picked up the bat, and Alice threw the ball at her, underhanded and more slowly. Angel swung at it, and bunted. Rosalie ran for the ball, but then she froze. Everyone did. Angel casually walked to all the bases, and then to home. "You can stop now." She said. Everyone in the feild unfroze. Angel smiled at me. "Good girl." I said rubbing her head.

Everyone else hit, then we got three outs. Nessie was first up to bat on the other team. She looked at the bat on the ground, with a hand on her chin. "Daddy!" She yelled. Edward walked over slowly. He knelt down, and she put a hand on his cheek. He stood up, and grabbed the bat. "Thank you." She said. I looked at Angel. "He's going to bat for her." She said. I nodded. Father daughter thing I guess. Esme was the pitcher on our team, and she threw the ball at Edward. He slung at it, and it went the farthest. "Dang it." I muttered. I ran as fast as I could, into the woods. When I was there, I looked for the ball frantically. Suddenly it rolled out from a clearing of trees. I watched the ball, as it rolled to my feet. Balls just don't do that. I picked up the ball, and walked slowly into the clearing. Suddenly a girl walked out from the clearing. She looked about my age, and she was pale, but not as pale as the eyes were so dark they were....black. Like deep dark, never ending black holes. She had a strange skin tone, and strange hair color. Her hair was a tan _skin tone_, and her skin was flusterd looking with splotches of darker colors. She smiled at me. "Hello Max." She said.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Oooh, cliff hanger! Wonder why Alice, Angel, or Edward didn't hear her thoughts, or see that she was coming! Yes, you guessed it, new chareter! I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for reading, and please review! :)**


	7. NICKOLETTA

**PLEASE READ: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I'm kind of on restriction right now. But I got enough time to do this chapter, so yay! :) Please review, and no flames please! :)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 7-Nickoletta**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Hello Max." She said. I gasped. Her voice was smooth and perfect. She was very thin, and looked like she hadn't eaten anything in a long time. She was wearing a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and black shoes with no laces. She had scars over her strange skin, and on her face. When I looked back at her face, her eyes were bright blue. They were the brightest blue I had ever seen. I gasped and backed away from her slowly. She put her hands up, palms forward. "Max, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." Then she looked up. I heard something hissing. She looked back at me. "Don't move." I trimbled at her voice. I trimbled. "Don't. Move." She said sternly. Her voice sounded mean, but I trusted it. She pointed upwards. I looked up. In the trees, there was a snake curled around a limb, heading towards my head. The girl crouched down, and jumped to where the snake was. I turned my head away, and I heard something snap. I shuttered. The girl was in front of me, about three seconds later. "You can move now."

I wiggled my toes a little, and backed up a step. "Thank you." I said. She nodded. "Didn't your parents ever tell you to stay out of the woods?" She asked. "Didn't yours ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" I replied. She shrugged. I looked into her eyes again. They were still the bright blue.

"Max! Hurry up!" Angel yelled. I looked back at the girl. "How do you know my name?" I asked her. She opened her mouth, but then I heard, "MAX! HURRY! HURRY!" I grunted. "I'll make you a deal. You come back at twilight, and I'll tell you how I know your name." I narrowed my eyes at her, but then I nodded. She crouched again, and jumped up. Wind blew in my face, and when I could see again, she was gone. I looked around, and then I ran back to the others.

When we all got back to the Cullen's, it was twilight, and almost nighttime. I looked out the window, into the woods. I wondered if there was any reason to go back to that girl.

**'A big reason Maximum.' **Oh not this crap again!

**'What the hell are you doing in my head again?! Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy said that you wanted me to do this on my own!' **I yelled back in my mind.

**'Well you might not come back home from the mission if you don't have her help.' **It replied.

I waited, shocked.

**'I'm done.' **The Voice said.

**'So your saying, if I don't become friends with that...thing out there, that I won't come back home**?' I swallowed, scared.

**'I'm not saying you won't come home. Maybe you will, maybe all of you will win. Or maybe just you could come back, or none of you could come back. There are a million possibilities. So maybe it would be a good idea to go back out there.' **It finished.

**'Then what?'** I asked.

Nothing.

**'Then what?!' **I repeated.

Still nothing.

Great. Attention everyone, Voice has left the building. Again.

I growled, and I walked over to Fang. "Hey I'm gonna go for a fly, okay?" He nodded. "You okay?" He asked worried. I nodded. "Perfectly fine." He nodded again. I walked out the door. Maybe I shouldn't tell him I was bringing a non-human creature home just yet.

I flew to where the baseball field was, then in the woods I had flown in. I landed and folded my wings in. I heard someone clear their throat beside me. I swirled around and saw the girl sitting on a log. I sighed. "Uh, hey." I said. "Hi." She said back. I walked over to her, and sat down on the ground. "So are you gonna tell me how you know my name?" She nodded. "I was in the woods, and I heard you playing. Plus that little girl was yelling your name, so I would know it by now anyways." Duh, Max. I glanced down at her skin. It had gotten pale now, pale as a vampires. "So," I said. "sense you know my name, maybe I should know yours." She looked up at the sky. "Nikkie," She said. "It's short for Nickoletta." I nodded. "And Max is short for....?"

"Maximum...Ride." I said. "Why, cause of the wings?" I looked up at her. "Don't worry, I ain't gonna tell anyone. You already know my secret."

"And what's that?" I asked. She healed her arm up. Suddenly her skin was tan. I gasped. "How do you do that?" I asked. She put her arm down. "I'm like you Max. I'm not human." She smiled. I ran a hand through my hair. "Okay, how about we do this. Sense you saved my life pretty much, I'll tell you about the wings, and all that, then you tell me about the skin, and the eyes and what your doing here, okay?" She nodded.

I told her about the School, all of the Flock and what they could do, then about the Voice, Forks, why I was in Forks, and the Cullen's. "Okay," I said breathless from talking. "Your turn." She sighed and nodded. "Well, I didn't really come to Forks for any reason. I was traveling, hunting, and sight seeing I guess." I chuckled. "Guess you saw a pretty memorable sight when you saw all of us." She nodded her head fast. "I've seen stranger," She mumbled. "I've seen a lot of places. I've never had a home really."

"Have you ever had a family?" I asked. She shrugged. "Sort of. Not a really nice one though." Suddenly her skin got pale as a vampires that second. She rubbed her white arm slowly, tracing the veins I could see in the moonlight. "So what's up with...?" I glanced at her arm. "Like I told you, I'm not completely human. Ha, I'm not even one percent human!" I put a hand on my chin, interested. "Well then what are you?" A grunt escaped her throat, like she was dreading telling me. But she began to talk.

"Werewolves and Vampires really don't like the company of one another most of the time. They don't like each others smell, the way each of them think...some have sick minds Max. Very...sick...minds." She choked, but continued. "My mother was a vampire, and my father was a werewolf....they both wanted to please people to make them proud of their...sacrifice." I raised an eyebrow. "What was the sacrifice?"

"Me." She answered. "It was me...I was made as an experiment. Some non-human creatures wanted to see what a werewolf/vampire would be like. If they would live....what they would eat....or what they would not eat, I guess. Werewolves can still look human sometimes, but the vampire genes took that over. So now for some reason, counting on the time of day or if I choose to, my skin, hair, and eyes change, or by my mood. And that's not even all I can do."

"What else could there be?" I asked half laughing. Nikkie turned to me. "You know how some vampires are gifted?" I nodded. She nodded back. "Oh. Well what can you do?" She raised her hand up and moved it in front of her face. "I have a few abilities. One, I can make illusions. If you wanted to see that Fang guy in front of you..." She stood up quickly, and made her arms go towards me. Her hands curved inward, and she shut her eyes. Suddenly Fang, not moving, was in front of me. I gasped, and backed away. She opened her eyes, and Fang faded away slowly. "I also can turn into mist, and a shadow." She crouched down, and turned into mist. Her body faded fast, and went away inch by inch. The mist went above the trees, then Nikkie turned back into a human, and fell about twenty feet, hitting the ground. "And lastly, your mind readers and fortune teller didn't know I was here, because I'm immune to them." My eyes went wide. "Ta-da." She said. "Whoa." I said standing up. "But it's nothing compared to being able to fly at the speed of light Maximum." She replied. I had my jaw dropped, shaking my head. "What?"

"Well not only did I just meet a vampire/werewolf," I said. "But your story is kind of like mine." She crooked her head thinking, then nodded. "I guess so." She said. Her skin changed to a nice warm, and bright glowing tan color. I guess that meant she was happy.

"But I've never really loved anyone, like you love that Fang guy." I blushed. "Thanks." She nodded, and glanced at her leg. Even though she was wearing dark pants, I could see that one was bigger than the other. "What's up with your leg?" I asked. She looked down at it, and pulled the jeans up to her knee. There was a cast looking thing on it, from her ankle to her knee. "What happened?" She put the jean leg back down. "Like I said Max, I've been a lot of places. And in some of those places, your not welcomed." I knew what she was talking about a little. Being chased around the world by Erasers wasn't very heart warming earthier. Then I got an idea.

"Maybe you should come with me. One of the Cullens, Carlisle, is a vampire doctor, and maybe he could help you with your...leg." She rubbed her arms. "Well...I don't really like being out in public." She muttered. "You won't be, it'll just be the Flock, me and you, and the Cullens." She shrugged. "I mean I haven't been around...other vampires or people in a long time. Plus I don't trust everyone I meet."

"Look, you can trust me. I think that you need to come with me." She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You remember the Voice, and the mission I told you about?" She nodded. "Well maybe you can help me. Just...please come with me. I still have no idea why I'm here, and I really need some help. It isn't like me to ask someone I just met for help, but your a lot like me, and I think you know how scary it is to be on the run, and I think you were meant to come here. Plus, I've never met a vampire/werewolf."

"Well I've never met a human avian-hybrid." She smiled, then stood up. "Okay, I'll go. but these people better not make me do anything stupid, like baby-sit that half human blood sucker, or your little mind reader." I nodded. "And I am not going on a hunting schedule. I go when I need to go, and I hunt what I hunt. No discussions." I thought for a moment, then nodded again. She nodded back. "Okay, lead the way." I nodded, and I let my wings out, got in the air, and flew back to the Cullens, while Nikkie followed by running. I hoped that the Cullens and the Flock liked a werewolf/vampire teenage girl. This would be interesting.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I'm sorry this chapter wasn't very long, but I tried to get as much as I could in at my short time I have on the computer. I ****might**__** be able to get on this weekend, and I will try my best to. Thanks for reading, and in the next chapter, Max takes Nikkie to the Cullens. Please Review! No Flames PLEASE! :)**

**Oh, and a fun fact, my friend told me the name Nickoletta is how you say Nicole in Spanish! Without the A though, it has an E at the end I think. (Thank you Keighla!) Okay, anyways, thanks for reading! :)**


	8. JUSTICE AND MERCY

**PLEASE READ: Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated. I'm still on restriction:( But I got this chapter done!:) Okay, well I was listening to my favorite band, Flyleaf, and I found a song they wrote called 'Justice and Mercy'. The song kind of reminded me of this story, so I put it in here!:) I recomened listening to the song! (You can look it up on Youtube I think) So I hope you like this chapter, and I can't wait to write more! Please Review! :)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**I do not own the band Flyleaf, or any of their songs. **

**((FORGIVE ME I DON'T HAVE SPELL CHECK ON THIS ONE! BUT I TRIED MY BEST!)) (((I'M USING A DIFFERENT COMPUTER, AND IT DOESN'T HAVE IT ON HERE)))**

**Chapter 8-Justice and Mercy**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

About three things I was sure of.

One, Nickoletta was a vampire _and_ a werewolf.

Two, she didn't act like neither a wolf or a vampire. She acted like a type of unknown species, and you had no idea what she could do next.

And three, I wasn't sure if I could trust her.

I landed in the Cullens drive, and I let my wings back in, when Nikkie stood beside me. She looked into the window of the house. I could see the outlines of people standing and sitting in the room. They knew I had done something. Just not what. I had been thinking about what everyone would think when they saw Nikkie, and I _know_ that Edward and Angel had been listening to my thoughts. I turned Nikkie and ran a hand through my hair, trying to think of how to do this.

"Okay, I'll go in first, and I'll just tell you when to come in okay?" I told her. She raised an eyebrow. "Having a spaz attack Maximum?" I grunted. "Please just call me Max." She looked insulted. "An old flame of mine called me by my first name a lot." She nodded slowly. I walked up the steps slowly, and when I got to the door, I looked at Nikkie at the bottem of them. "I'll tell you when to come in, okay?" I said again. She nodded again. I sucked in a big gust of air, and walked into the living room.

Everyone was staring at me when I got inside. Not really angrey though. Emmett had his eye narrowed. Okay, maybe a little _upset. _But besides that, their faces were blank. "You heard?" I asked. They all nodded. "Are you mad I brought her here?" Angel shook her head. "She sounds nice....," She closed her eyes. "scared....worried...on gaurd...."

"She's running from something. That's how I felt almost every second when Victoria was hunting me." Bella said. Didn't know who 'Victoria' was, but I went along with it. "Or maybe she _was _running from something. The effects can still be there." Jasper muttered. I looked at Angel. "How can you hear her thoughts?" I asked. "Your not supossed to be able to hear them." Angel smiled. "She's _letting_ me hear them. That's why I said she was nice."

"If she was immune to people hearing her thoughts she can probably cover up her real thoughts just as good." Rosalie hissed. Angel looked up at the blonde girl, and she shook her head. "I don't think she is." Rosalie looked at Edward. "What about you Edward?" She asked. Edward rubbed his temples. "I can _hear_ her thoughts, but there....blurry." Bella stood up, and walked over to the window. She pulled the curtain back, and looked down at the stairs. I walked over to her, and looked down as well. It was very dark, and I saw Nickoletta's outline look upwards. I saw her blue eyes shine quickly in the light from the room. Bella gasped softly, for a few seconds. "What's wrong mommy?" Nessie asked. Bella shook her head. "Her eyes...startled me." She said to her daughter. "What's wrong with them?" Carlisle asked intrested. "There just so...bright." She said. "Some wolf eyes are like that." Edward muttered. Bella shuttered. Angel stood up. "She won't do anything, come on, let her in! She sounds cool!"

_"Cool?"_ All of us said at the same time. Angel nodded. "Well kind of. I mean she doesn't sound dangerous." Fang and I shared a glance. "I don't think she is," I said. "come on Carlisle, she needs a doc's help, and I think she's the reason we had to come here." I stopped, with my eyes wide. Well that could have just blew it. "I told them." Fang said. I nodded slowly, and mouthed, "Thank you." He nodded. Carlisle looked at Esme. Esme looked at Angel. "I'll go with Angel." She said. He nodded at her, then at me. I walked over to the door, and Nikkie was at the door already. I gasped slightly, then opened the door for her.

She walked in slowly, taking about a second to pause between footsteps, tense. When she got in the middle of everyone, her body tensed, and her fist were clenched slightly. I shut the door, and she tensed more. "It's okay dear," Esme said. "your okay." Nickoletta turned to her slowly, and tensed a little less. "I'm Esme. I guess Max told you everyone's names." She nodded. Angel walked over to Nickoletta bouncing, almost skipping. Fang and I had our jaws dropped and he looked at me. I was shaking my head fast. But before he could do anything, Angel wasn't two feet from the girl. "Hi," She said. "I'm Angel. Your Nickoletta. Thank you for letting me read your thoughts." Nikkie nodded slowly, while everyone else slapped their forheads. Great Angel, tell the girl everything about us, just because her thoughts sound _nice._

Carlisle stepped forward. "Hello Nikkie, I'm Carlisle." Nikkie stared blankly. "The Doctor...?" He reminded her. She nodded slowly. Esme smiled at her. "So Nikkie, might we know your full name?" She asked. "Nickoletta Draylon." She said in her silky voice that sounded more tense now, but still beautiful. Everyone shared a glance. "So you go by Nikkie?" Bella asked. She nodded. Carlisle looked down at Nikkie's leg with the cast on it. "Might I see your leg?" He asked intrested. Nikkie looked at me, and I nodded. She turned to Carlisle and nodded. He told her to sit on the couch, where I had. No one cared to leave them. I walked over and stood next to Fang.

"Hey." I whispered. He turned to me. "Hey," He replied. "so how did you _really_ meet her?" He asked. I told him about the snake, and everything she had told me in the woods. "...And you know how Angel said she used to be running from something?" He nodded. "Well she told me that she _had_ a family. But not a nice one." Fang raised an eyebrow. "So your thinking she's eathier running from her 'family' or she _is_ running from them?" I nodded. He shrugged. "Don't see why she wouldn't." He muttered.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she's like us. She's not human. It might have just been some other humans who are scared of her and can do something very harmful to her if they get their hands on her. Just like...the School. Those scientist were human, but they knew how to get us back there. Even if they had to use more non-human things, and that freakin' chip that was in your arm." Wow. One of the largest sentences I ever heard Fang say. "I guess you could be right." I said. He smiled at me. "Like I say, I'm the smart one." I narrowed my eyes at him.

Carlisle was looking at Nikkie's cast, that had dirt on it, and looked old. Emmett was sitting in a rolling chair, and was studing the girl strangly. "Where'd you get the cast?" He asked. She looked at him, glaring. He backed the chair away slowly. Nikkie turned back to Carlisle and she snached the cast off, shuddering. "Whoa." Emmett said from the back of the room where he had backed away to.

The leg wasn't really bloody, it just had scares all on it. Bite marks. Real people mouths sized bite marks. Bella looked at her arm, and there was one just like the others there. I gasped. "What is it?" Nudge asked. "Vampire bites." I whispered. Nikkie nodded slowly, without looking at me or anyone else. Carlisle inhealed deeply. "Okay Nikkie," He said. "so how long have you had these....marks?" She shrugged. "About three weeeks."

"And were all of these from the same...person?" She nodded. I was getting mader by the second.

_**'Alright Jeb, you wanna tell me how the hell that happened?' I thought. **_

_**'Well they bit down on her leg, Maximum.' Jeb the Voice said. 'Do I need to tell you **_**what **_**did?'**_

_**'Stop playing dumb Jeb. Who did it? Are they gonna come after her? All of us?' I asked.**_

_**'I don't know the answer to that right now. Honestly.'**_

I grunted.

_**'You had better not be lieing this time, Jeb.' I ended the converstation.**_

I turned back to Nikkie. Carlisle was putting some wakey looking shot in her leg. "It's to get some of the stuff out of there." Fang said. "What kind of...stuff?" I asked. He watched me. "Venom." He said softly. I shuttered.

After Nikkie got her leg cleaned off and examed, she took a shower, and Alice gave her some clothes. Bella's were to big for her. She was in the same room I was in as well. I had left her in there for a while, so I desided to go check on her. I cracked open the door, and saw her. She had her tanish hair up, in a long pony tail going down her back. She changed her tank top to a long, white long sleve shirt, and gray sweat wasn't wearing shoes, and she had the pants leg up, showing the scars. I also heard a beautiful voice talking in a melody. I looked inside the room more. Nikkie was sitting on the window seat, and was looking up at the moon, singing. I listened to the words...

_**Mercy screams its violent love  
Justice and mercy,  
Justice and mercy  
The depth of us created for  
Justice and mercy,  
Justice and mercy  
This is where they kiss**_

Life here sacrificed,  
Some one who paid the price,  
Blood in our hearts,  
Blood on our hands,  
We cry out,  
Were fighting,  
Its warfare,  
We're dying,  
Believing were winning,  
It's ending were singing,  
It's already done,  
We've over come....

She stopped singing and smiled. "Enjoying the show Max?" She said. "Oh," I said embaressed walking in. "I'm sorry. You sing very good." She looked at me. "Very _well_," She corrected. "and thanks." I walked over and sat down next to her. "How did you know I was supposed to say well if you've never really had a family?" I asked. "I said I had, had a family," She said. "just not a nice one."

"Did they do...that?" I looked at her leg, and it didn't had a cast on. The bites had teeth marks on them, but they weren't normal sized teeth. They looked like fangs. And even though they were in every direction on her leg, they all some how were perfect, in there right place. Meaning to hurt her. "Well maybe they did," She said suddenly. "then again...maybe they didn't. Honestly it's not really any of your business. But sense your pretty cool, I'll tell you." I waited. She opened her mouth to talk, but then I heard Nudge and Angel screaming downstairs. We both turned to the door. I jumped up, and ran down the stairs. All the Flock was smiling. "What happened?" I asked. "Your mom." Iggy said. "What?" I asked not sure if it was a 'yo mamma' joke, or if he wasn't kidding. Fang handed me the phone. I raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled and took my hand, and put the phone in it. He backed up. I studied him for a second, and put the phone up to my ear. "Hello?" I said. "Mom?" I listened to what she said. My jaw dropped. "_What?!" _I almost yelled.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**DUN DUN DUN! I hope you liked this chapter! I'll update soon! Thanks for reading, and please review!:) **


	9. DIRTY WORK

**Please read: Hello everyone. I left kind of a big cliff hanger, so I got this chapter up as soon as I could. Please review, and no flames please! :)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**((FORGIVE ME I DON'T HAVE SPELL CHECK ON THIS ONE! BUT I TRIED MY BEST!)) (((I'M USING A DIFFERENT COMPUTER, AND IT DOESN'T HAVE IT ON HERE)))**

**Chapter 9-Dirty Work**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Mom, please tell me your kidding. Please!" I said rubbing my temples. My mom laughed. _"What are you laughing at?"_ I asked feeling insulted. She laughed again. "Oh Max," She said. "it's your reaction! Your not angrey with me, are you?" I grunted. My mother! Pregnat! Then my eyes got wide. I turned to Fang, with a sour discusted expression. "Jeb's the dad?" I asked pretty much knowing the answer. He nodded slowly. I nodded, squezzing my eyes shut, trying to get any mental images out of my head. "Okay mom, I'm going to be mature about this. I'm happy for you, and I'll be home as soon as I can." I said. "Um...Max," She said sounding worried. "Yes, mother? Any more surprises?" She laughed a little again. "Um, well you know how you were born with wings?"

"Yeah." I said. "Well, there might be a chance....that this baby is born with wings." She said back. I gasped. "But Ella wasn't born with wings," I said. "That's true, but there could still be a chance dear. A very _slim_ chance, is what Jeb told me." I shook my head, and turned to the Flock. "What'd she say?" Nudge asked. "It might have wings." I said to them. They all got bewildered expressions. "How?" Gazzy asked. "Because the genes could still be there," I said. "even _if_ Ella wasn't born with them." I turned back to the phone. "Um, look I'll call you back soon mom." I said. "Okay Max. We miss you."

"I miss you too. Bye mom." I hung up the phone. I gave it to Gazzy, and he put it back on the reciever. I ran a hand through my hair. "Do you really think it'll have wings?" Fang asked. I sighed. "I don't know. But it could be possible." I shook my head. "I'm gonna go upstairs for a second." They nodded. I walked back into the room where Nikkie was still sitting where she was. I sat back down beside her. "Congrats," She said softly, still looking at the moon. I grunted. "You heard?" I asked. She nodded, turning to me. Her eyes had gotten black again. No white, no puples. I backed away a little bit. "Can you like....change that?" I asked creeped out. She shook her head. "Sorry." She said. "The mood I'm in."

"What would that be?" I asked. She sighed, closing her eyes, making me feel better. "Sorrow." She softly answered. I thought for a moment. "Do you miss your family?" I asked. She shook her head. "Not my entire family. Just one person in particular." She opened her black eyes again. "But that person isn't here any more. Killed by a person that was related to her by...blood." She chukled. "What?" I asked. She shook her head. "My family was not human. That's all I'm gonna say."

"Well...can I know the person's name?" I asked. "No. And the question you were asking me, if a family member did that to my leg? The answer is yes. No more questions tonight." I sighed, and nodded. "The rest of the Flock is coming to bed now. We all sleep in the floor, and three of them sleep in that bed. Me, Fang, and Iggy sleep on the floor. Okay?" She nodded, and pulled her small feet up the the seat she was sitting on. Her knees reached her head, and her eyes slowly became blue again. I walked away, and went to get the rest of the Flock.

The vampires had went hunting a few miles away from the house. Only the Flock, and Nikkie was in the house. Everyone was asleep, exept for Fang and me. We were watching the weird non-human girl sleep. She was breathing softly, but heavily. Her hands were in between her legs and her chest, and they would tremble every now and then. "You think she's cold?" I asked Fang. He shook his head. "You shake like that sometimes," He said softly. "whenever you would have a bad dream or something." I raised an eyebrow. "You think she's having a bad dream?" He shrugged. "Well what do you think that werewolves/vampires would dream about?" I thought for a second. "She told me, that she missed someone in her family. But they were gone. And they were killed by a family member."

"Hmm." Fang mumbled. He turned to me. "Can I ask you something?" He asked. I nodded. "What'd you see in your brain attack when we first ot here?" I thought back. "I saw a two men and a girl standing on the other side of a field.....Angel and Nessie playing.....me fighting with a small pale girl. You were getting attacked by a pale person too. Then me telling you I loved you." He thought for a moment. "Well we've already seen Angel and Nessie playing, and you've already told me you _looooved_ me." He smiled, and I narrowed my eyes at him. Then I got worried. "So now we only have the other three visions left." I swallowed. "Well maybe the other three people at the feild aren't bad people." Fang said. I shook my head. "I don't think so. But that is why we came here. I do have a mission." I layed down on the soft carpet, and Fang knelt down and kissed my forhead. "_We _have a mission together. All of us. Not just you."

"I don't-" I began. But Fang shook his head at me. "We don't have any idea when these people are coming, it could be tomorrow. You need to sleep. I'll take first watch. Iggy can take it tonight. You don't have to." I nodded at him. "Thanks." I whispered, sleep taking me over.

Nikkie POV

I was dreaming. A memory I never wanted to remember followed me, everytime I slept. The command I had been told, and the warning I had, when I didn't do the command. "It's your warning," She hissed, my blood over her long fangs. "you mess up, all of them, and you, are going to be dead! No one can save you this time! You've been lucky all of your sorry little life! Your a mistake!" She whipped the blood on her sleeve. "But," She smiled. "if you succed my dear, you'll be spared. And were not lieing this time. You won't end up like Gianna. She was nothing but a sorry little wannabe Nikkoletta! You've killed numorus people. You shouldn't feel any emotion, or sorrow for humans. No one." She knelt down to me, as I screamed in pain. "Whenever you even _think_ about backing out of this," Suddenly my leg felt like it was being stabbed with a million knives..."that will happen." She finished. She pulled my arm up, making me stand up. She took a cast looking thing out of a pocket of her dress. She put it in her hand. "You are a very smart creature Nikkoletta. You will not fail." Another pain in my leg. "We will check on you the first night you see them." We were in the entrence of the big home on that cold night. She turned to her brother, who was waiting for her. "Do not mess up. The Cullen's have gone to far with it this time." She said. And I ran into the night.

I gasped, waking up. My hands were trembling, and my leg began to hurt. "Ah..." I groaned as I clutched my leg. I looked up at the moon. Still had time. I turned to the pair of eyes that were staring at me. The blind one? Iggy. "You okay?" He asked. He must have heard me wake up. "Yeah," I said, putting the cast on my leg. I stood up. "Where you going?" He asked. "Hunting." I replied. Then I looked at him. "Hey, will you do me a favor?" He asked. "What?" I said. He pointed behind his back. I raised an eyebrow, and walked behind him. He left his wings out half way, and pointed at a feather, that was in a different position than the others. "Pull that out." He said. I reached for it, and pulled it, with Iggy wincing. He sighed, and pulled his wings back in. "Thanks." He said. I looked at the feather. I slowly put it in my pants pocket, and walked out of the room.

I blocked every thought I had about what had just happened, making sure that the mindreading blood sucker wouldn't hear me. I walked into the living room, and the Cullens were there. Their eyes were bright gold, meaning they had just been hunting. Everyone turned to me. I folded my arms across my chest. "Um, I'm gonna go hunting, if that's okay." I said. "Of course dear," Esme said smiling. "would you like one of us to go with you?" I shook my head. "No thank you. I won't be gone long." They nodded, and I walked out the door.

When I got to the end of the drive, I closed my eyes. I felt a burst of energy go everywhere in my body. I opened my eyes, and looked around, with my eyes. I could see different than humans, wolves, and vampires. I could see miles away, and I did. I saw my 'comander' and some of the others waiting for me, in the feild where I had met Max. I ran to that place.

There were three of them. I walked to the other side of the feild, and stood about five feet from them. "Hello Nikkie," The one with olive skin said. "Hello Felix," I said. "Alec, Jane. How are the others?" Felix replied, "Looking forward to this really." He smiled at Alec. Bastard. "There is six of them," I said. "I met the leader. She is sarcastic, and is also an item with another one of them. They were made as expierments, in a lab, and they escaped. No one they know of is hunting them now. She got a phone call from her biological mother, that she would have a child. Max has a sister named Ella who doesn't have wings, but there is still a slight chance this one could have wings."

"How big are the wings?" Alec asked. "The largest is fifthteen feet across," I said remembering Fang's wings. I took the golden-yellow feather out of my pocket, and handed it to Jane. Alec and Felix studied it also. "Over fourteen feet," Jane awed. I nodded. "What are their ages and names?" Alec asked. "Max and Fang, who are an item, are both fifthteen. Iggy, who I got that feather from, is fourteen, almost fifthteen. Nudge just turned twelve. Gazzy is nine, and Angel, who is Gazzy's sister, is seven." They all looked at each other. "Very good Nikkoletta. We will need more though, by the next time we come. Has anything changed with the Cullens?" Felix asked. I shook my head. "Nessie is still growing, but not as fast." I told him. They nodded. "We will come back, and bring Heidi and Demetri next." I nodded. "You will be rewarded for this Nikkie," Felix said. "we promise." Oh wow. Big deal. But I nodded. Jane studied the feather again. "May I keep this?" She said, even though she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Besides," She laughed. "it's not like they will need them after all of the Volturi destroys them, and those damned Cullens!"

"Easy Jane," Alec said to his sister. She hissed at him. Jane and Felix began to walk away. Alec turned to me. "Were coming in a week." I nodded, as he turned away. Alec always seemed like he felt sorry for me, and always gave me hint of what his possessed sister would do, or any of the Volturi. I began to walk away as well. I smiled at myself, feeling smart for not telling them that the Flock had powers. If I was going to do the dirty work for the Volturi, I was gonna do it my way...if I even followed through with it.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Whoa, shocker! I'll update soon, and thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	10. AIR SHOW

**Please Read: Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've had the flu all week, and I still have it, so I haven't been able to get on my laptop, or get out of bed. I'm sorry this chapter is short, but it's all I can do for now. Please review, and no flames please! Thnx! :)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 10-Air Show**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Nikkie POV**

I was kind of thirsty anyway, so I killed a deer on my way back to the Cullens'. When I walked in their door, the Flock was eating some eggs and bacon. Bella smiled at me, as she gave Gazzy some more eggs. "Hello Nikkie," She said. "I didn't think you would be back that quick. Did you find anything good?" I nodded, as I sat down at the bar. "What'd you find?" Emmett asked, walking over to me, and proping his elbows up on the table. "A deer," I said, holding back rude comments. He nodded. "What _kind _of deer?" He narrowed his eyes at me. He thought I was lieing! "A white tail, five pointer, had a stride of twenty-five feet, running thirty miles an hour, aproxamently." I said. Emmett looked bewildered. "Anymore questions?" I asked anyone. "Yes, acually," Rosalie said. She walked over and stood beside Emmett. "Sense your so quick at answering questions, maybe you can answer a few of mine." I narrowed my eyes. "Alright," I said. Emmett stood up stright, and smiled. "And, go!" He shouted. Ugh.

"Where was the last location you were in?"

"Wasco, Oregon."

"Who was the last person you talked to?"

I thought for a moment. Alec had been the last person I talked to.

"My brother." I said smiling. Everyone looked at each other.

"How old is your brother?" Carlisle asked intrested. "In what way do you mean?" I asked. "How old does he look?" Carlisle nodded slowly. "Fourteen." I said. I turned to Rosalie. "Continue." I said grinning. "How many people were there in your _family?"_ She asked. I couldn't count the wives, or the leaders, and I didn't think as Jane, Felix, Heidi, or Demetri as my family. "Six, not including me." I said. I thought about Alec, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Renata and Santiago. They always seemed like they cared for me, even though they did not care for humans that much. "How long ago did you talk to your brother?" Edward asked. "I'm not sure...," I said softly. "It was...a long time ago." Esme looked sad. "Alright, enought questions." She glanced at Rosalie. "Forgive them Nikkie. Rosalie likes to know things." I chuckled. "It's fine." I glanced at Max. She smiled at me. Wondered what she was thinking...

**Max POV**

_**'So you think Nikkie likes Iggy, huh?' I thought back to Angel.**_

_**'Yes! Well she pulled out one of his feathers last night for him. That counts!' She thought back. **_

I smiled again. Fang raised an eyebrow at me. I shook my head.

_**'Sure Angel.' I said back.**_

I swallowed some more bacon. It was hot, and greasy. Bad for you, but it tasted good. And we burn callories pretty quick so what the heck! I was gonna eat!

_**'Don't get to comfortable Max,' **_**Voice. Dammit.**

_**'Well you've got pretty comfortable inside my head!' I thought back.**_

_**'Don't change the subject Maximum.' It replied.**_

Ugh!

_**'Would you just leave me the hell alone! I'm sick of all the stuff you tell me to do! You wanted me here, I'm here. Now suck it up, and let me do this my way!' **_

_**'Maximum-'**_ I squezed my eyes shut, and consentrated. I just wanted the voice to go away....I felt my head start to hurt again. The Voice was trying to control me again. I wasn't gonna let it. "Leave..Me...Alone." I said through my teeth.

My head begin to spin, and it felt like a million knives wen't through it. "Stop it." I said. Then it stopped. I opened my eyes again, and no one had seemed like they had seen that. I smiled at myself. I continued to eat my food in peace.

Angel stopped eating, and got down from her bar stool. "Max, can I go play with Nessie outside on the swings? You can see them from right here!" Angel said with Bambi eyes. I nodded. She smiled. Nessie ran up to Bella and Edward and said. "Mommy, daddy, will you come watch me? Please!" She jumped up and down, and begged. "Sure Ness," Bella said smiling. She looked at the dirty plates. "Max," She said. "Do you know how to wash dishes?" I smiled. "Sure Bella," I said.

I began to wash dishes, and realized that everyone else had gone outside to watch the kids play. Nudge and Gazzy had began to swing as well. Nikkie came back in though. "Hey," She said to me. "Hi," I said back. She looked at the rest of the dishes I had to wash. "Hey, why don't I do that, and you can go watch Angel?" She said. I looked at her. I really hated washing dishes, anyway. "Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. I handed her a plate. "Thanks." I said going out the door.

**Nikkie POV**

I began to wash the dishes. I couldn't stand being out there with all of them. I liked to be by myself most of the time, just Nikkie, and Nikkie only. I got that with the Volturi a _lot._ I remembered when Edward, Bella, and Alice had came to Volterra. They kept me locked up, so they wouldn't know I even existed. I had begged to see them. Just _see_ them. I mean a human and a vampire together!? Alec had gotten me out of that cell, and he let me watch them leave. Alec was all I had been thinking about.

"_Psssst."_ I heard. I wearled around. I saw no one. "_Psssst!"_ I heard again. I turned slowly to the window in front of the sink. I looked out to the woods. I saw eyes looking at me. _"Come. Here."_ A low voice said. I nodded. I looked out at the Cullens' and the Flock, on the other side of the house. I bit my lip, and opened the window, a crack. I inhealed deeply. I felt my body break into a thousend peices. I looked and saw the crack leading outside. I tried to move my arms. I didn't have any. I had turned to mist. I zoomed outside quickly, and I went out into the woods.

I changed back into human form, and looked around. I felt something grab me from behind, and cover my mouth with one hand. "Shhh," The voice said. I closed my eyes, and smiled. I turned around, and the hand let go of my mouth. He smiled at me. I stood up on my toes, and kissed him softly. He smiled, as we released each other. "What the hell are you doing here Alec?" I whispered looking up at him. He looked out at the Flock and the Cullens'. "Their talking about you," He said. I sighed. "Their just scared. They should be." He nodded his head fast. I smiled.. "I haven't left yet," He said. "I know," I replied grinning. "Where is Jane and Felix?"

"Volterra," He said. "They left me to watch you. Not to get seen though. Oops." I laughed softly. Alec turned his head to everyone outside. "You better get back," He said as he cupped my face in one hand. "I just wanted to check on you." I nodded. I kissed his lips one more time before changing back into mist. I went back through the crack in the window, and changed back. I looked out the window, and saw that Alec was gone. I sighed, and continued to wash the dishes. I wondered what they were saying about me....

Max POV

"-I'm not saying that she's bad," Fang mumbled. "I'm just saying we need to keep a better eye on her. We just met her, and who knows what she's capable of doing." I nodded at him. "Well you don't know what I'm capable of," I said. He huffed. I watched the kids swing higher and higher. Nudge was almost over the swing set. "Be careful Nudge," I said. She looked at me, and before she could saw anything, she had done a flip out of her swing. She was falling towards the ground head first. I gasped, and held my hand out, wanting to catch her. "No!" I yelled. Suddenly Nudge stopped falling about three inches from the ground, just when I put my hand out. She was in mid air.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Looks like Max has a new power! Thanks for reading, and please review. No flames please! I'll update soon:)**


	11. MELEKINESIS

**PLEASE READ: Hey guys. Sorry, I'm still sick, so it's hard for me to write. But I'm alive! lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me like 2 hours to write it:)RandR:)**

**Oh and by the way, I had the Teleathy and Telekinesis thing wrong. I got them mixed up, so I fixed them for ya! :)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 11-Melekinesis**

**(I'M USING A DIFFERENT COMPUTER, SO I DON'T HAVE SPELL CHECK, BUT I TRIED THE BEST I COULD)**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Max POV**

Everyone gasped at me. Nudge looked at the ground. "Um, Max," She said looking up at me. "Oh," I said. I lowered my hand towards to ground, and Nudge softly landed. I looked down at a rock on the ground. I slowly lifted my hand again, and made it go towards the sky. The rock followed. "Telekinesis ," Esme awed. "Ta what?" Gazzy asked. "Telekinesis ," Esme repleated. "the power to move something by thinking about it without the application of physical force." Angel looked at her. "I thought that meant something else...it start's with an L."

"Levatation," Carlisle told her. "Leva what?" I said loosing my focus. The rock dropped back to the ground. "Levatation," He repeated. "An act of raising; an upward motion, as that produced by the action of a levator muscle." I nodded, and looked back at my hand. I glanced back at the rock again. I raised my hand again, and it felt like a rope pulling on my fingers, and palm. "Ow," I said losing consintration from the slight pain. "What's wrong?" Carlisle asked. "It feels like something's pulling on my hand when I do that," I told him. "Can you move it with your mind?" He asked. I shrugged. I looked back at the rock, and concentrated again. Nothing was happening.

_**'Come on,' I thought. 'Up, up, up!'**_

The rock slowly began to go into the air, moving in circles. I smiled. "Higher," I said looking at the rock. The rock went higher. It went above our heads, and about as high as the house. Now I wanted the rock to drop. I concentrated some more, and it slowly went down. Then it began to drop faster, what I wanted it to do. I grabbed it in my hand. "Whoa," Fang said. I smiled at him quickly. "Can any of you do something like what Max just did?" Carlisle asked. "Hang on," Angel said smiling. Nikkie began walking out of the house with a can.

"I was told to bring a can," She said looking at Angel. Angel smiled again. "Thank you," She said taking it from her. She nodded, looking up at me as if saying, 'And why does she need a can?' I shrugged. Angel walked a few feet away, and looked at Nudge. She nodded. Angel nodded back, and threw the can in the air. Nudge raised her hand up, and the can came to it immedently. Carlisle rubbed his chin. "Interesting," He muttered. "Very," Nikkie said. "When I was in the house, did you stop her from falling?" I nodded. Nikkie looked like she was on a trail of thought. "Why?" I asked. "I was wondering if you could do that to me," She paused. "If I changed to a shadow." Everyone blinked at me. "Oh yeah," I said smiling. "Nikkie is also...gifted." I coughed a laugh.

"She can change into a shadow?" Esme said. "Ooooh!" Nessie said jumping up and down. "She could be like Peter Pan's shadow! Can't you?" Nikkie blushed and shrugged. "If I wanted to," She muttered. "Can you do anything else?" Esme asked. Nikkie rubbed the back of her head. "Well maybe you should show them," I said quickly "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Nessie and Angel said sitting down on the ground and gazing up at her. She glanced at me, as if saying, _'Thank _you Max.' I smiled werly. She sighed and walked a few feet away from everyone. She inhealed deeply and her body splited apart.

**Nikkie POV**

_**'Alec don't kill me for this,' I thought**_. I felt my body brake again to a thousend pieces again. It used to hurt to do this, but it didn't any more. It's just like a wolf morphing. Almost. I tried to move my toes. Didn't have any. Good, this was working. I was scared I'd get stage fright or something. Even though lieing to everyone about the Volturi wanting to kill them, you would think I would have cracked by now, but I haven't. I was mist. Silver, pure looking mist.

I 'heard' everyone gasp at me. I couldn't see them with two eyes, I saw every single thing that was around me. From 'behind' I could see the woods, and I didn't see Alec. But I knew he could see me. He worked in weird ways, just like all of us did. It was so hard to consentrate while being mist. You don't have a 'mind', and you just have to kind of...be there. I consumed more space, as I got bigger. Everyone backed away slowly. Shit Alec's gonna kill me! I exhealed deeply, (I had to hold my breath most of the time, so I could stay mist) and I 'fell' to the ground. Every part of me came together, and I felt myself be in human form again. I sighed, and stood up. "Are you all right?" Esme asked. I nodded. "Shadow! Shadow! Shadow!" Nessie and Angel said together. I didn't want to take orders from a little half-breed bloodsucker, or a white-winged mutant bird kid, but I nodded anyways.

I closed my eyes, and felt my body change. Again. Changing into a shadow is _way _different than changing into mist. I knew I was changing when I felt my skin being consumed..sucked into something. Like a black hole that takes your skin and insides away. It sucked me in quickly, and then I 'opened' my 'eyes'. "Oh my God....," Bella muttered. "Awesome...," Nudge muttered.

I smiled and inhaled deeply, and shrunk to the ground....shadow on the ground. "Whoa!" Nessie awed. I groaned softly, and stood up, becoming my real form again. Alice raised her index finger, wondering. "Could you..._follow_ someone on the ground like that? Like wrap your feet around them or something?" Edward and Emmett rolled their eyes. "Acually," I said grinning. "I can do that." Edward and Emmett blinked. Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. He was watching me.

_**'I'm sorry Alec,' I thought. 'I've got in this to deep.' **_

**Max POV**

Nikkie suddenly got a look on her face like someone had a gun to her head. Her skin got pale again slowly, like she was trying to hide it. I narrowed my eyes at her, and she smiled werly as she rocked back and forth on her heels. "Well that was quite impressive Nickoletta," Carlisle said smiling. "Thank you," She said softly, on caution. Everyone seemed to notice her mood change, but no one said anything.

We praticed with my new power until sunset. Igg, Nudge, Ange, Gazzy, and the vamps were all watching TV, and Fang and I were praticing 'Melekinesis' (Nudge named it) outside at the swingset. Fang was throwing rocks at me, while I took control of them in the air. "Ready?" Fang asked smiling. I pursed my lips at him, and narrowed my eyes. Then I smiled. "Yep," I said. Fang stretched his arm back, and threw the rock at me. The rock went off slightly, going towards the left of me. He couldn't ever aim for my head. I think. Yeah, pretty sure. I held my hand up, and felt a jerk go up to my finger tips. The rock stopped in mid air, and spun in circles slowly in place.

Fang grinned at me. I walked towards him slowly, rock in air still. "Well I think you Melekinesis down to a M," He said smiling. I lowered the rock, not taking my gaze of him. From the air, I put the rock in his hand. "_Thank,_ you." I said my lips inches from him. "MAX!" I wearled around to the house. I saw Angel and Nessie on the porch, watching me. "Yes?" I called back. "We can't find Nikkie anywhere," Angel called back. "She's gone."

**Nikkie POV**

I trumped through the woods quiet as I could. I stopped when I came to a meadow. I looked at the sunset on the other side of it. I heard soft breathing behind me. I sighed, and turned around. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and was looking down at the ground. I sighed again, and walked closer to him. He looked up at me, with dark eyes. I backed away from him slowly. He was thirsty. "I'm fine," He breathed. "But you...._you."_ He closed his eyes, and swallowed. "Do you realize that you have risked everything now? Your life, and mine! Your doing things that none of the Volturi know you can do!" He whispered/yelled walking towards me fast. I backed into a tree, and grunted. "Jane is here Nikkie," He whispered, inches away from my face. "She's here!" I watched him. "What do you mean here?" I stuttered. "In Forks? In the woods?"

"In my head!" He pulled at his hair. "She's in my head! She did that thing she did to you...how she's makin' your leg hurt everytime you don't block your thoughts or mine. How's she doin' this Nikkie?" He shook his head fast. I took his face in one hand. "She's not in your head Alec," I muttered to him softly. "I'm blocking your thoughts, just like I'm blocking mine. I only did what I did today, because I had to. Max is already wondering where I am, so I have to go now. You have to hunt, and I have to go, or I'll end up like Gianna did." He chuckled darkly. "I wouldn't do that to you," He muttered. I smiled at him. "I know _you_ wouldn't, but when were thirsty...were not...us, Alec. When were consumed so deep..." I thought about te light going out of the Flock's and the Cullen's eyes. "When your in to deep...you don't know what your capable of doing." He nodded once. I nodded back, and kissed his lips one time.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." I told him. He nodded, and was gone off in a second. I groaned. What was I gonna do? I was geting to deep. The Cullen's had gone to far, and the Flock with them was a bad thing. I worked for the Vloturi, the Volturi were the police for vampires. Police are good. Right? Right.

I ran through the woods, and saw the Cullen's house in the clearing. I walked slowly, looking at the ground. I heard a twig snap behind me. I sighed. Good thing I cought Alec when I did, or I would have been screwed. I turned slowly. "If you don't stop following me-" My eyes got wide when I saw who it was.

"Acually," Max said walking towards me. "I wasn't following you." I gulped.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading! I'll update soon:)**


	12. PERFECT NIGHTMARE

**Please read: Hey guys, I'm on Spring break finally!:D I'll try to update sooner this week. I don't think I'm going anywhere. Just stayin' with my computer:) Anyways, please R&R!**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 12-PERFECT NIGHTMARE**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Nikkie POV**

"Well, it sure did feel like it," I said to Max. "How'd you get behind me?"

"I flew from the house," She replied. "came up behind you. Why'd you leave?" I blinked. "Hunting," I covered. "I have to go whenever the urge strikes. Is that a problem? I can leave." Max _looked_ like she wanted to tell me to leave, then she got an angrey expression on her face. "All right, just shut up!" She muttered. I raised an eyebrow. She shook her head. "I'm sorry Nikkie," She said. "I understand. I mean, I won't ever know what it's like to feel like that, so I'll trust you that you went hunting." I nodded once. "Thank you Max," I said. She nodded back. We both began to walk back to the house. I slowly changed my eyes to an almost golden color, like the other vampires.

Max slowly opened the door. The lights were off, and the Flock was asleep on the floor, and on the couches. "Where's everyone else?" I whispered. Max tapped Fang, and he blinked, and looked at her drowsly. "Will you get Nudge?" She whispered. He nodded at her, and picked up Nudge, who was next to him. He carried her up the stairs slowly.

Max walked over to Angel, and picked her up slowly. "Bella, Edward, and Nessie went to their house. Jasper and Emmett are with Carlisle in his study, Rosalie, Esme, and Alice are in their rooms. Can you help me please?" I tensed. She began walking up the stairs, and glanced at Gazzy, then me. "Um...sure." I muttered. Gazzy was laying across the couch on his stomach, his head in Iggy's lap. Oh God. I walked over to him slowly, and put my hands under Gazzy's belly. I flipped him over softly, and picked him up in a fireman's carry. When I got his head out of Iggy's lap, Iggy shrugged, and looked in my direction. "Do I get to be carried?" He asked trying to sound sweet. "I don't get to be carried," I said softly. "Just fly up stairs. Maybe you'll fly into a wall." He chuckled as he stood up. "Good one, good one," He jumped in front of me, and walked up the stairs. I grunted. "Jackass," I muttered. I went up the stairs as quickly as I could. Suddenly when I got to the top, Gazzy began to shutter, and grunt a little bit.

I stopped walking. He looked like he was having a bad dream. I bit my lip, and sat him on the ground. "Gazzy?" I whipsered. He began to whisper something, sounding like someone else. "Gazzy?" I repeated. His eyes shot open, and there were tears in them. He grabbed me quickly, and clung to me. "Oh," I grunted as he hugged me tighter. "Gazzy...what's wrong?" I pulled him off of me, and looked into his blue eyes. "They were chasing me," He whispered. "Their coming to get me....," I raised an eyebrow at him. He looked up at me. He looked so scared. I hadn't really been around kids that much before, but I knew enough to know if one was scared. I sat beside Gazzy and looked down at him. "You wanna tell me about what was chasing you?" I asked softly. He nodded slowly. "Well...you know how Max told you about the School and everything?" I nodded.

"Well when we were escaping with this guy named Jeb, the Erasers were chasing me, and everyone else. I mean, they've chased us before, but that was the first time we had to run away like that. I don't show how scared I am..." I smiled. "and I'm not really. But I always remember when that happened. And I'm always scared...that they'll catch me one day, even though their gone. And now I'm really scared, because everytime Max has a mission, we _always_ get attacked by _something_. I'm scared of being killed..Do you know what that feels like?"

I sighed, and looked down the stairs. I remembered when Jane attacked me when I tried to run away. I hadn't really feared for my life, but I was pretty scared. "Well sometimes I would get in fights with my sister. We wouldn't try to kill each other," That was true. He smiled a little. "What about someone else? Have you ever feared for someone else's life?" I thought for a moment. I remembered when Aro killed Didyme. She had been _like_ a mom to me. But then when she wanted to leave, damn Aro just _had_ to kill her. She and Marcus wanted to leave, but then Aro just_ had_ to kill his sister. She said that she would take me with them. Somewhere they would never find us. I felt sad that Marcus would never leave the Volturi. After Chealsea used her gift on him, he won't ever leave. Damn the Volturi.

"Well, not really. I mean yes people I knew have died that I loved. But the people who are alive that I love," (Alec. Duh) "I don't fear for their lives, becuase..." Well I couldn't tell him that it was practically _impossible_ for a human to kill Alec. And he was one of the most valued vampires on the Gaurd. "I don't fear for their lives becuase...no one is strong enough to kill him..._them._" He smiled. I smiled back nervously. Damn it almost blew it! "Well anything's possible," Gazzy said to me. "Try slamming a revolving door," He laughed loudly, then covered his mouth. "It won't happen," I said grinning. His smile soon went away. "You still scared?" He nodded. "Well, I tell you what," I helped him up. "if Max or anyone else from the Flock doesn't save you if someone starts chasing you while your here...I'll save you." his face got so bright it almost hurt my eyes. "Promise?" He asked. I nodded. "Promise." He nodded, and he yawned loudly.

I chuckled as we walked in the room. Max and Fang were laying Nudge and Angel down. Iggy was asleep. "Um, here's Gazzy," I said softly. Max nodded half-smiling. Gazzy reached up to her, and she put him in the bed. I went over to my window seat, and sat down. Gazzy waved at me. I smiled and waved back. Max raised an eyebrow grinning, but didn't ask about nothing. I looked out the window. My thoughts right now:

1.)I am lieing to a kid. Well a bunch of them. And one-hundred year old vampires.

2.)If Alec wasn't probably killing a human right now, he would probably be killing me.

3.) I didn't give a damn about eathier thing.

I would fix this. I would pick what was best. I have a family. I work for them. No one else, exept for one person. Myself. The Volturi would still come, everything would be okay. Right?

Right? I glanced at the sleeping Gazzy. I sighed softly, and closed my eyes. Yeah. Right.

**Max POV**

Fang and I were watching everyone sleep. Fang looked pretty sleepy his self, but he wanted to talk to me. "I saw you catch Nikkie outside," He whispered. "What'd the Voice tell you?" I looked at him. "How'd you know?" I asked. "You said, 'Alright shut up' for no reason." He muttered. "Oh," I said. "Well, it said quote on quote: 'Max she _cannot_ leave.' Unquote." He watched me. "What else?" I turned to him. "It said that if she doesn't stay here...one of us might die." I whispered chocking up. "Then I said if she did stay here one of us could die. Then it said, 'Don't argue. She's here to help. I can give you a hell of a headache if you make her leave.' That's when I told it to shut up." He nodded. "Well you never know if the Voice is telling the truth." He muttered.

"But it hasn't really lied that bad yet," I said to him. He stared at me. "None of us is going to die, okay? None of us would let it happen." I nodded at him. He was telling the truth. "Thanks Fang," I said. "I owe you one."

"One _what?"_ He asked grinning. I sighed, and kissed his lips. "Good girl," He muttered as he closed his eyes. I rolled my eyes. "Bad _boy,"_ I mumbled. "Why _thank_ you." He said before he dozed off. I glanced at all of the Flock sleeping(And Total). Nudge, Angel and Gazzy were all hugging each other, probably cold some way, under the already to heavy blankets. Igg and Total were laying on the side of the bed, Total in Iggy's lap. And Fang was sitting next to me on the floor, now sleeping. I looked over at Nikkie.

_**'So how is she gonna help us?' I asked the Voice.**_

_**'You'll see Max. Be patient.' It replied.**_

**  
I sighed, and shook my head. There was **_**no**_** telling the Voice to tell you something.**

_**'Can you tell me how mom's doing?' I asked.**_

_**'Sick,' It replied. 'It **_**sounds**_** very nasty from outside the bathroom.' Jeb sounded horrified.**_

_**'How is Total's **_**lady friend**_**?' I asked. **_

_**'Acting like Total. Whining for Total. Almost every single thing she probably thinks about is **_**Total."**_** He sighed. **_

_**'How's Ella?' I asked.**_

_**'Fine. She told everyone at her school that she was going to be a big sister.' **_**I laughed out loud. **_**'What about the wings?' I said in thought. 'Do you know if it has wings?' **_

_**'No, not yet Maximum. You'll know when or if you get back. Good night!' **_

_**'Dude, don't do that!' **_

No reply.

_**'Jeb?!'**_

Nothing.

"Dammit!" I whispered/yelled. I sighed. Maybe I could call mom in the morning and ask _her _for some answers. I thought about Ella telling everyone at her school she was going to be a big sister. Then it hit me. _I _was going to be a big sister. _Again._ What if this kid did have wings? We'd have to teach it how to fly and everything. Well at least it wouldn't have to be on the run from Erasers or Flyboys all the time. I hoped.

I looked over at the bowl of water Total had. I slowly raised my hand, and felt the pulling on my fingers again. The bowl slowly went into the air, and began to spin in a circle, coming to me. It landed it beside me, and I stared at the water. I touched it with one finger, and watched the ripples go to the edge of the bowl. "Hmm," I muttered. I held my hand above the water, maybe two inches. I moved my fingers up and down, and the water began to ripple. My eyes got wider, but I didn't lose focus. I slowly 'pulled' the water upwards, and it slowly came out of the bowl. It almost looked like smoke in the dark. I chuckled. "Cool," I muttered. I put the water back in the bowl, and moved the bowl back to where it was.

Nikkie suddenly shuttered, and fluttered her eyes open. "You okay?" I asked her. She turned to me quickly. "Oh..yeah, I'm fine." She rubbed her eyes, and blinked a few times. I yawned loudly and slowly. "I can stay up for you, if you want to sleep," She said to me. I bit my lip. I glanced at Fang. He was dead out. "He _really_ cares about you," She chuckled. I smiled. "Do you have...anyone?" She shook her head. "No boyfriend, no problem," She grinned at me. "Oh," I said. "Well what if a guy kind of asked you out?"

"I'd shoot him a bird and I'd be out. He wouldn't even be worth two fingers." I laughed. I could have _swore _I heard Iggy mumble, "Dammit." But I wasn't sure. My eyes were getting heavier by the second. "Thanks Nikkie," I said as I scrunched down the bed side next to Fang. "No problem." She muttered. I closed my eyes shut, my head next to Fang's. I got a little worried about Nikkie being the only one up, but some of the Cullen's were here anyways...I desided to trust the Voice, and let sleep take over.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Yeah, not a really exiting ending. But please review, and I'll update soon:)**


	13. DEADLY SURPRISE

**Please Read:Hiya guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I worked really hard on it! Please R&R:)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 13-DEADLY SURPRISE**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Max POV**

I fluttered my eyes open the next morning. The shadow's of trees, and the window shades filled the room from the sunlight. I grunted as I got up. Everyone was gone.

I blinked as I looked over where Nikkie was at, on her window seat. Sleeping. "Nikkie where's-" She pointed at the door. "They told me I could sleep." She muttered. "Oh," I whispered as I stood up. "Sorry." She nodded once, eyes still shut. I walked out the door trying not to make any noise. I shut the door, then walked down stairs. When I got to the bottem, the Flock was eating, as usual. Rosalie was brushing Nessie's hair. Nessie was in a high bar chair, looking miserable. Then Alice was rubbing Total's belly, and he looked like he was in heaven. I could picture Akila's revenge. "Someone had a good sleep," Iggy said moving his head in my direction. "Yes they did," I replied sitting down on a couch. Angel smiled at me, and stopped eating. She ran over to me, and gave me a hug. "Oof," I said as she hugged tighter. She looked up at me grinning. "What was that for sweetie?" I asked. "Can we go flying today? I miss it." Yeah, being a bird kid you kind of had an urge to fly sometimes. Plus it was _freakin' _awesome.

"Sure Ange," I told her. Nudge also stopped eating, and ran over to me with something in her hand. "Max look at all these _awesome_ places here!" It was a map in her hand. Nudge got on my lap, and held the map in my face. "Awesome wouldn't be the word for it," Rosalie muttered still twisting Nessie's hair. "Where's everyone else?" I asked. "Hunting," Alice replied smiling. I nodded, as I looked at the TV. The headlines read, 'New from last night.' The anchor man began to speak. "Last night at eleven thirty-one, a local found a dead man in an alley, torn apart. Litterly." Everyone turned to the TV. (Exept Iggy) I heard footsteps come from upstairs. Nikkie came up from behind me, and watched the TV, not even sitting down.

"The man who was killed was named Scout Rogers. We got his name from the local homeless shelter. He had no relitives, or home that we know of. Here's Rebecca Reese in downtown Forks." Alice had her cell phone out right then. "Carlisle, you have to come home. Now. And you should get the wolves."

We paused the TV for everyone to get there. It didn't take long for them to get there. About three minutes. Bella told us the wolves names were Jacob, Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth, Collin, and Brady. That's a lot of wolves. The living was big, but some of the wolves sat on the floor, along with Nessie, in Jacob's lap. "Why do you think Nessie likes Jacob so much?" I whispered to Nikkie. She glanced at Nessie. Then Jacob. "He imprinted on her," She said back.

"Did what?" I asked. "Imprinting is something that werewolves do," She whispered. "It's when they look at someone, and there like...soul mates. It's kind of like...love at first sight. In a way. And they can't control it eathier. Example, if one of them looked at Angel," I looked down at Angel, who was sitting beside me, on the other side of me. "If one of them looked at Angel, and imprinted on her, they would be like best friends, then they would be the perfect match when she grew up. She'd be stuck with whoever imprints on her. But Nessie probably doesn't know he imprinted on her, so don't tell her." I nodded slowly, as I hugged Angel tighter.

"Have you done that before?" I asked. She shook her head. "So like you think you never have?" She swallowed slowly, and shook her head. "No," She whispered. "Alright Bells play it," Jacob said to Bella. She narrowed her eyes at him, and he smiled sheeply. She ignored him, and played it. We saw where the man said torn apart and all that again. Then it went to Rebecca Reese. "Now we found this man torn to bits, and he didn't have any family, and the way we found him is that a local was walking down the street last night, and saw him. They did not see anyone, and no one was around. And the strange thing about this case is that this killing is like the ones we had in Seattle a few years ago. That's all we have on this case, we'll keep you updated." Bella shut the TV off.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds. We had heard about the Seattle killings. We just thought it was some crazy person on a killing spree. "Your kind of right," Edward muttered glancing at me. "Do you think the Volturi will come back?" Seth asked. I thought I saw Nikkie tense. "Who's the Vloturi?" Nudge asked. Everyone looked at each other. "The Volturi, Nudge," Carlisle said. "They're kind of like the police for vampires."

"Their sort of like royalty to other vampires," Esme` added. "They have rules, and if you give any human a reason to believe that there are real vampires...they'll kill you." We nodded slowly. "But you told us," Nudge said. "Were not completly human Nudge," I told her. "I don't think that counts." Esme` shrugged. "I don't know if the Volturi would come back," Bella said softly. "I mean they didn't come when the newborns were in Seattle." She paused. "But all of us need to start keeping watch again probably." Everyone nodded. "Plus the fact is was in Forks means were going to have to be even more careful." said Edward. Everyone nodded again. "Well if it is a vampire, maybe it's just one," Paul said. "Maybe just one new born."

"Newborn's are unpredictable though," Jasper said. Everyone looked at Bella. She would have blushed."Have any of you saw or heard anything strange?" Carlisle asked. "Beside's bird kids...," Leah muttered, twisting her hair and looking up smiling. The Flock and I narrowed our eyes at her. She ignored us. "Some of us were in La Push, some of us were at the border taking watch," Sam said. "We weren't really on gaurd last night, the ones at La Push. And we don't keep up with other Packs." He glanced at Jacob.

"No one saw anything at the border?" Esme` asked. Seth and Jacob shook their heads. Esme` nodded.

Later on that day, the wolves were in the woods of Forks, looking for any sign of a newborn. Carlisle had asked us if we would fly around and look for anything as well, and we agreed. We were about to take off, when Bella walked outside with a phone. "Max," She called. I turned to her. "It's your mom." I looked at the rest of the Flock, then I walked over to where Bella was. "Mom?" I said as I held the phone to my ear. "Hey Max," She said sweetly. "How are you?"

"Were fine, is something wrong?" I asked. She sighed. "Well I don't know if you'll think that something's wrong when I tell you this." I waited. "The baby has wings Max." My eyes got wide. "Guys," I yelled. The Flock looked at me. "It's got wings." Their eyes got wide. "Um, do you know if it's a girl or boy?" As soon as I said that, Nudge and Angel ran over. "I don't know yet," Mom replied. "We kind of don't want know. Make it a surprise."

"Oh it'll be a surprise mom," I said half laughing. "No matter what it is." She laughed as well. "Um, look I'll call you back later okay? Were kind of busy. But I'm happy for you. Tell Ella I said hi okay?" Total ran up to me. "Tell Akila I love her!" Gazzy looked down at Total. "I thought was your new lady friend," Total growled. "Don't say anything! She could be listening!" I rolled my eyes. "And Total says he loves Akila." Mom laughed. "I'll tell her. I love you Max. Be careful." Click. Ha, me being careful? _Always_.

I handed the phone back to Bella, and she took it inside. Fang walked over to me. "Wow," He said. "Wings." I nodded. "Yep," I shook my head. "Were gonna have to teach it how to fly, and what if it's like gifted? Like all of us!" I grunted. "Max calm down," He said. I did. "Yes, a baby is a big deal. A _very_ big deal," I grunted again. "_But_, you have a while until she has it, so try not to worry about it now." I smiled at him. "Thanks Fang," I said softly. He nodded.

All of us were in the beginning of the forest, waiting to be told where to fly to. The Cullens' were going to go to downtown Forks, and see if they see anything strange. "Maybe Nikkie should go with you," Bella said. "Could she keep up?" Rosalie muttered. Nikkie stared at her. "Yes, I could. And yes, I can even do it without touching the ground." Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "How?" She asked. Nikkie smiled. She inheld deeply, then jumped about fourty feet in the air, landing on a limb. She looked down at us, then jumped into _another_ tree. Then she jumped down, her knees slightly bending to absorb the impact. "Like that," She said smiling. "She told her," Iggy whispered to me. I tried to hide my smile. Carlisle was staring up at the tree she had been in, moving his mouth, but no words came out. "Okay," He said suddenly. "So Nikkie can follow you guys, check on the ground and all. We'll go into Forks, and see if we see anything, and the wolves will be around La Push and the border. Sound good?" We all nodded.

We began to fly, and every time I looked down I would see Nikkie jumping from tree to tree, and some times run on the ground. We had been flying around for five straight hours, and she still was keeping up. "Wow," Nudge said looking down at her. "I didn't think that she would keep up this long." I nodded. "She even went ahead of me a few times when I was taking her to the house for the first time. Almost like she knew where she was going."

"Well she probably had been watching us," Iggy said. "Just wondering what the heck we were." I shrugged. I looked down at Nikkie again. She had stopped running. "I'm gonna go ask her something," I said as I dove down to where she was. I planted my feet on the ground, similar to when she did when she told Rosalie off. "Nikkie," I said. She didn't turn around. She just stared off into the woods. "Nikkie," I repeated. She didn't move. But she started to hiss. I walked beside her. I followed her gaze into the clearing of trees. I saw two golden eyes staring back at us. Then I saw two more pares. "Oh my God," I whispered. Those weren't the Cullen's eyes. Then three bodies lunged at us.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I'll update soon, and please review!:)**


	14. IMPRINT

**Please Read: Okay, got a bunch of reviews begging me to update soon, so I wrote this as fast as I could, while trying to make it good! Please review!:)**

**Oh by the way, for some reason in the last chapter, when you read:**

**Gazzy looked down at Total. "I thought was your new lady friend," **

**It took out some of the words for some reason! So what I had wrote was:**

**Gazzy looked down at Total. "I thought **_**Alice**_** was your new lady friend," **

**So I don't know why it takes out some of my words, but I just wanted to tell you guys that. Okay....Here we go!**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 14-IMPRINT**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

There were two girls, and a guy. They jumped in front of us, hissing. But Nikkie was hissing back. The Flock landed a few feet behind us. I turned to Fang, who's eyes were wide. "Wait," I mouthed. He nodded slowly. I turned back to the hissing whatever they weres. The blonde one got closer to me, hissing more loudly. "Easy Kate," We all turned to a voice coming from behind the trees. It was another lady, _strawberry_ blonde.

Kate stepped back one step, still on gaurd. Behind the strawberry blonde came another girl. She looked at Nikkie, then at me. "I knew they shouldn't have ran before us," She muttered. Strawberry ignored her, and walked in front of the three hissing people. "Hello," She said in a kind voice. "My name is Tanya. I am the leader of the Denali coven. Might I ask who you are?" Nikkie looked at me, in a _go ahead_ way. "Uh, my name is Max," I said. "Were..." I looked at Nikkie for help. "Friends of the Cullens'." She finished for me. "Were staying with them." Tanya nodded slowly. "Well I apoligize for the miss understanding," She said. "We were just going to see the Cullens' for a visit. Maybe you could show us the rest of the way, if you don't mind." Nikkie looked at me. "Just one second, okay?" I said. Tanya nodded. I looked at Nikkie, widing my eyes, and moving my head towards the Flock. She nodded and we both began to walk towards them.

"I'm sorry I froze like that," I whispered. "Don't be," She said back. "your not exactly experensed with vampires that much." We got up to the Flock. "So what do we do?" Iggy asked. I shrugged. "I guess we should take them to the Cullens'. I think we've looked enough." Nikkie looked back at the Denali. "It wasn't them who killed a human. Their eyes would be red. Their eyes are golden. They feed on animals." Angel looked scared. "They wouldn't eat us or anything, right?" Nikkie shrugged. "They probably thought you were animals." I looked at her confused. "You all have a different scent to vampires. You don't smell like normal humans. It's a very confusing scent."

"Well how do you know that?" Total asked wondering. She looked down at him. "Because I can smell their scent miles away." She said. "Oh." Total muttered. "Maybe all of you should take them, and I'll look around a little more." Nikkie said. I looked at the other vampires. "They won't hurt you," She said. I looked at her, and nodded. I walked back over to Tanya. "Uh, okay were gonna take you to the Cullens'." She smiled, and nodded. "Our friend is going to stay behind though." They all turned to Nikkie, who had her arms crossed. Tanya watched her. She knew she wasn't normal.

But Tanya nodded. "Well she should watch were she is going," Tanya muttered. "We are not the only one's who have been in these woods." Nikkie didn't change her expression. She was twisting her long curly dark brown hair. (well it had been dark brown for a while) And her skin was tan. (It had been tan for a few hours) I guess that was as normal as she would ever look.

"Can you follow us, if were um...flying?" I asked Tanya. Her eyes got wide for a second. Then she nodded. As we began to take off, I saw Nikkie began to run at an un-human speed. She didn't run like Edward or Bella or any of the other vampires. She ran like in slow motion sometimes. Skipping almost. Skipping _very_ fast. Then I saw her dissapper into the darkness of the forest.

**Nikkie POV**

I had been running for about five minuets. And I had ran about twenty miles. I was glad there was no certain place for me to meet Alec. I knew that he was probably following me as well. He knew my scent.

I was pretty close to the border, I guessed. I had been running as fast as I could. Then I stopped running, taking a breath. I heard running. But it wasn't a familer running. My eyes got wide.

The wolves were at the border.

I looked around for somewhere to hide. I looked up, and jumped into a tree. I felt so stupid being so careless! Then I looked down and saw a russet wolf and a light gray wolf, smaller but faster than the other. They departed quickly. The other wolves were probably everywhere in the woods. But no where around here at the moment. Suddenly I saw a blur of a person, and they stopped under the tree. It was Alec. Shocker!

He didn't move, didn't call out to me. I smiled. I stood up on the limb I was on and simply walked off. I felt the wind whipping my face, and my arms at my sides. I thought Alec would look up, and get out of the way. He simply took a large step back, and held his arms out in front of him. "Oof!" I grunted as I landed in them. I looked up at him. "How many times have I told you, you cannot sneak up on me?" I laughed. "Well it was a chance to," I said. "so I took that chance." I smiled at him. His eyes were red now. "I see your no longer thirsty," I said to him. "How did a homeless man taste?"

"_Filthy_," He said in disgust. "I will never, _ever_, get that thirsy again. _Ever._" I nodded smiling again. I was still in his arms, but I didn't care. It's not like I was heavy to him. "The Danali Coven is here," I told him. "They said they were visiting the Cullens'." Alec chuckled. "I wonder if they are still mad about Irina," He grinned evily. I shrugged. "Have you been watching me, all day?" He grinned darkly. "I have my orders," He muttered. "I have to watch you all day. _Every _single thing you say or do."

"Stalker," I muttered. He smiled, showing his teeth. "I have a question for you though," He said to me. "Anything," I said back. He watched me. "You do realize that you might have to kill one of them." I waited a few seconds before I nodded. "You've killed almost as many people as I or Jane, or any of the Volturi have. I know you don't mind killing people, but you seem to have an..._attatchment_ to the bird kids and the Cullens'."

"Attatchment?" I repeated. "You don't seem like you really want to kill them." He said softly. I sighed. "I have to, remember?" He didn't change his expression. "Just remember," He said as he put me down, and got closer to me. "what you have back in Volterra. You have a lot of people you've known for a very long time missing you." I nodded once before I kissed him. We broke apart and I looked at him. "Are you comparing my killing score to your sister's?" He laughed. "Why do you and Jane hate each other so much?"

"I don't hate her," I lied. "I strongly dislike her sometimes." He stared at me. "All the time." He said. I tried to protest, but his stare wouldn't let me speak. "I don't know. She's just so..._Jane."_ He laughed. "But your twin isn't that bad. Okay?" He nodded once. He looked at the direction the wolves had ran in. "Their coming back," He said. "Remember, Jane and some of the others will be here in _five_ days." I nodded. I kissed him one more time, then he was gone. I opened my eyes, and all that was in front of me was wind. I sighed, the thing I usually did when he left, and began to run back to the Cullen's house.

I began to hear running again, and thought that their had been more wolves at the border, and they were following me.I turned, looking behind me. I didn't see anything. Then I looked back in front of me. Suddenly a wolf collided with me. Head first. It flung me about ten feet in some direction, and it flung him about ten feet. "What the hell," I muttered rubbing my forhead. I looked at what hit me. It was a sandy wolf. He was rubbing his head with a paw. "Oh," I said standing up shaking. "I'm sorry. Your..._Seth?"_ The wolf looked up at me, and moved his head up and down. "Oh, well I didn't mean to run into you." He shook his head fast, and stood up. He looked at me again. His eyes had mine. Oh my God.

He was _imprinting. _On _me._

I turned my head away. _No, no, no, no, no, no,' I thought fast._ It didn't work. It didn't work. _It did not work._ I ran as fast as I could, keeping my head down.

**Max POV**

We landed at the Cullens' drive. Tanya and the others had followed us quickly. "Okay," I said. "Here it is."

"Hmm," Tanya muttered. "Maybe you should go tell them who it is first." I nodded quickly, and the Flock and I began to walk to the door. I opened it and we all walked in. I hoped the Cullens' were back.I looked in the room, and everyone was there. "We know," Alice said. I nodded once. "Are they really your friends?" I asked. Esme` nodded. "Well their pretty...friendly." I waited a few seconds before I nodded slowly. "You want me to go get them?" Esme` smiled, and stood up. "You and the others have done more than enough for us." I smiled back at her.

The Flock and I were sitting on the large couch, while the vampires talked, and talked, and talked. It was almost pitch dark outside. "Where's Nikkie?" Fang asked. I shrugged. "She said she would be back soon." I looked out the window into the forest. Suddenly the door opened. Nikkie stood there, looking like she had seen a ghost. "Nikkie dear, are you alright?" Esme` asked. Nikkie ran a hand through her hair, walking over to the couch. "Um...yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at her weakly. She sat on the couch. She was pale now, and looked drained. Her eyes were a gray looking colour, like a storm cloud. White and gray, swerling around each other. This was a new look. Almost like she was...worried, scared and frightened. What has she seen?

Tanya looked down at Nikkie. "And who might this.._.young_ lady's name be?" She asked. "That's Nikkie," Alice said smiling. "She's a...friend of the family friends." Tanya nodded slowly. "She has a strange scent...her eyes and skin differ than I first saw her. Not a full vampire...not a human. Sort of reminds me of dear Renesemee." She smiled at the little girl sititng next to Angel, who was telling her about the trip to downtown Forks. Then Nessie smiled.

"Do you come from a coven child?" Tanya asked Nikkie. "No," She said softly. Tanya pursed her lips. "A loner?" Nikkie nodded slowly. "That's not very safe." Nikkie changed her expression to a look that said, '_You have _no_ idea.' _

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Yea, another not pulse racing ending. But don't worry, you'll get one soon, I promise:) Please review!**


	15. SAFE FOR A SECOND

**Please read: Hey people. I know that the last chapter freaked some people out, so I updated as soon as could. This chapter is sort of just about Nikkie and Alec, so I hope you like it, and please review!:)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 15-SAFE FOR A SECOND**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Max POV**

The Danali coven stayed for a few hours, then they departed, saying they were just stopping by and all that. Later that night though, I saw Nikkie on the front porch, her head in her hands. I watched her from the bedroom window, as we put Angel, Nudge and Gazzy to bed. "Hmm," I muttered. "Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Nikkie, okay?" Fang nodded slowly, as him and Iggy sat down on the floor.

I walked outside to the front porch, and walked down the steps. I sat down beside Nikkie. She didn't move. Like a statue. "Hey," I said softly. She took her face out of her hands, but didn't look at me. Just into the dark woods. "Something wrong?" I asked. She sighed loudly. "Do you remember when I told you about...imprinting?" She said finally looking at me. I nodded slowly. She looked back at the ground. "I didn't think that I could be imprinted on...," She whispered.

My eyes got wide. "Well...were you?" She shrugged. "Well they _tried_ to! I mean I don't know if it worked or not, you know cause I'm half vampire." She put her head back in her head. "Oh _God..._" She groaned. I thought of something to say. "Well...is there someone else you love?" She looked into the woods. She was staring, like she was watching someone. "_Yes," _She said softly. "And I don't love the guy who imprinted on me. Hell, I hardly even know him! I just know his name." I nodded slowly. Then I thought of something. A way that could tell that Nikkie couldn't be imprinted on. When I told her, her eyes lit up. "Your right," She said. She stood up. "Ha-ha! I couldn't have been imprinted on because of that!" I nodded slowly, standing up, getting tired.

_'Ask her if she needs to go hunting,' Jeb said_.

_'Why? She doesn't seem thirsty...,' I said back._

_'Just do it.' Jeb said._

I sighed. "If you need to go hunting or anything, you can, okay?" Nikkie smiled again. "Thanks Max," She said. "I think I will." I grinned back turning going up the stairs then rolling my eyes at the command the Voice had given me. Why did she always take her side? Ugh. When I got to the top of the steps, I looked down and saw that Nikkie had already left. Dang. Maybe she was thirsty.

**Nikkie POV**

I saw the house become only a little dot when I finally got far enough. That was probably the fastest I had ever ran before. I was scared of what Alec might say...he said he was watching me all the time, so I knew he saw Seth 'imprint' on me. I couldn't wait to tell him what Max had said though. I finally stopped when I got far enough "Come on, come on, come on," I chanted waiting for him. Suddenly I felt breathing on my neck. I turned. Alec. Shocker again!

He didn't look mad, just...worried, and waiting. I watched him for a few seconds. "I can't believe that mutt did that to you," He said softly, running a hand over my forhead. He must have seen me get hit as well. Great. I wasn't ever going to hear the end of that. "I was going to ask you something," I said to him. He waited. "Do you know what imprinting is?" I asked. He nodded slowly. "Sort of. I heard you and that bird kid talking about it. I don't really keep up with what werewolves do. Well not all werewolves. Just one in particullar." He smiled down at me. "Why do you ask?"

I stared at him. He really didn't know. "Because...when I smashed heads with that wolf...he imprinted on me." Alec's eyes slowly got wider. He almost said something, but I put two fingers over his lips. "But...," I said my smile getting wider. "It didn't work." I took my fingers off of his mouth. "Why? Because your half vampire?" I shook my head. "I've already imprinted," I said softly.

His expression didn't change. I saw his eyes barly crinkled, just so _slightly._ "Could you imprint on a vampire?" He asked. "I don't see why I couldn't," I replied smiling. "Do you see any other vampire/werewolves who's with a vampire?" He shook his head. "Can't say that I do." I chuckled. "But I don't know if I'll be around much longer," I muttered. His face got stiff. "Why do you think that?" He asked. I shrugged. "Well I'm not on your sister's good side, everytime some visitor comes to see the Volturi, I get locked up somewhere. Whenever they need something done, like someone needing killed, they send me. I do the dirty work. It's sort of like how Gianna's situation was."

He sighed, and watched me with sharp eyes. "For one thing _my dear,_ Gianna was killed to sustain us. And to tell you the truth, we don't think we need to kill you to sustain us." He talked slowly. "You've been a vampire almost as long as I have. Why would we let you live this long if we didn't have intentions for you." I nodded once, looking down at the ground. Then I looked up at him. "Will you do me a favor?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "What would that be?" He asked. I bit my bottem lip. "Will you go hunting with me?" I smiled. "Well I guess..." Then he looked at my smile. "Hunt..._what?" _

Okay, after that hunt for mountain lions, I learned that animal blood didn't really agree with Alec's taste buds that much. Well animal blood didn't really go with me eathier, but still. I wanted to see what would happen to him. "I am _not_ a _vegetarian!" _He said afterwards. I half laughed. He looked at me. "What?" I walked over to him, and looked at his eyes. "Your eyes look nice gold," I said softly. He grunted. Then he looked at my eyes. "Touche`," He said just as soft. I grinned. We didn't talk for a while. Then I looked at him again. "Alec?"

"Yes?" He replied. I turned to him. We were sitting on the ground, just relaxing. Just the two of us. We didn't have to be in that stupid _castle_ where the Volturi lived, and having to watch every move we made. But even though we had been in that place, I always felt safe with him. I felt like I coulud always trust him, and that he would tell me anything. So I asked. "Why do the Volturi want to kill the Cullens's?" He didn't answer right away. "You know how I said we killed Gianna to sustain us?" I nodded. "Well it's sort of like that. For one thing, Bella's shild procted everyone from my mist, Alice predicted we were coming, no surprises then, Edward can read minds, and for crying out loud they have a little have half breed who grow's like a damn weed that can't be touched."

"But what about Max and all of them," I said. "why them too?" He sighed. "Because _my dear,_ they know about vampires. They have abilities that you didn't tell Jane or Felix about." My eyes got wide. "But I'm not gonna say anything," He said quickly. "I'm leavin' that up to you. Even though I'm loyal to the Volturi....," I waited as he stared at me. "I'll be more loyal to you this time." I could have cried, but I really didn't know how to. I just smiled as wide as I could and hugged him as tight as I could. I looked up at him, and he smiled. I kissed his lips once, then I looked back at him. "Thank you." I said. He nodded once. "How long have I been gone?"

"About an hour," He said. "You should probably get back. That leader girl won't sleep until you sleep. Exept that one night where you had to take watch for her." I half laughed as we stood up. "You don't miss anything. _Do you?"_ He shrugged rolling his eyes and smiling. I hugged him once more. "I'll see you later?" I asked. He nodded. "Whenever you like," He said back. Suddenly I heard a wolf howl, coming from where I came from. "Gotta go," He said. "Same here," I said quickly. We kissed one more time, and ran in different directions. Not that I didn't like leaving him. I hated it. We just had to be careful that no one like the Cullens', the Flock, the wolves or _any_ of the Volturi _ever _find out about us.

When I got back to the Cullens', all the lights were on, and I saw people standing up, some sitting down. I walked up the stairs slowly, trying to gather scents. Vampires, (Duh) no Max, no Flock. Everything seemed fine until I opened the door, and saw what was inside. I had missed a scent.

The wolves were in there.

And the one who imprinted on me.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, now that's a cliff hanger! Well sort of I guess. Thanks for reading, and I'll update soon. Please review!:)**

**Oh and by the way, some people thought that Nikkie was controling the voice. Well she's not, that's really Jeb talking. She can't control minds. Okay, just wanted to say that. Thnx!**


	16. WOLVES POINT OF VIEW

**Please Read: Hi guys, I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. You see, my parent's are kind of splitting up, so it's been kind of a crazy week. (I'm not asking for sympathy by the way, I'm just telling you why I haven't been able to get on a computer.) But I'm on my sister's computer writting as fast as I can because I have a limited time on her laptop. This chapter isn't my best because I don't have a long time to write this chapter like I did my other ones, but I did the best I could, so please R&R:)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 16-WOLVES POINT OF VIEW **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Nikkie POV**

I didn't know what to say, or if I should have said anything. I just looked down at my feet as everyones gaze began to slowly burn a hole in my head. Two human formed wolves looked like they wanted to rip my throat out. Leah and Jacob. But Seth didn't. Neither did the Cullens' really. I bit my lip and slowly began to walk to the stairs. When I reached the steps, I turned back and looked at Seth, and he was looking at me. Did I feel anything? Nothing. I smiled. "Nikkie," Esme` said. Oh God, now what? I turned to her. "Yes?" I said holding back cuss words because I was so tired of all these blood suckers getting into my business. "Would you stay down here for a little while?" They knew. The wolves had told them. "Sure," I said half hissing.

**Seth POV**

You know sometimes it really sucked being a werewolf. For one thing, as soon as you _think_ you have imprinted on a girl, your thoughts go a million miles an hour. Leah and Jacob had to yell at me mentely just to get me to slow my thoughts down. Then that train of thought ended with Leah and Jacob yelling in my mind, "_YOU DID WHAT?!"_ Yeah. It hurts your ears even though it's in your mind. I still had a headache.

You see the problem was that this girl was half vampire. Jacob didn't really much against the Cullens' anymore. I mean he had imprinted on a half vampire! Why should it be any different for me? And of course, you _know_ Leah would be cussing at me every second she had the chance to because she didn't really like vampires that much.

Maybe it was because we just met this girl and we really didn't trust her. That could be a reason too. Of course _Leah_, could think of _any_ reason to hate someone. If they were to tall, to short. If their face wasn't the right shape, or if they weren't tan enough or something. I could go on and on. And I can only imagine the reasons she has to hate Nikkie.

Nikkie sat down on the couch that no one was sitting on. It was like she was being questioned in a police station. Everyone was hovering over her, staring at her. "Well," Esme` said sounding a little nervous. "Edward heard the wolves thoughts, and...we were wondering if the imprint worked on you." We all waited. Then Nikkie looked up. "It didn't work," She said softly. I swere I thought that I saw Leah pull a, "_YES!"_. "How do you know?" Jacob asked. "I've already imprinted on someone else," She replied.

"Who?" Bella asked. "Max and I were talking about it, and I told her it didn't feel like he," She glanced at me. "imprinted on me. I know that he might have_ tried_, but it didn't she made me remember something. A long time ago I knew a vampire. The first time I saw him, our eyes locked, and I started to feel a suddon...attraction to him. But not a normal attraction. It was because I had imprinted on him.

"Another thing is that if it did work, I can block my thoughts, I might be blocking his imprint. And I might be blocking it so it doesn't work on eathier of us. I don't know. I still don't know what I'm fully capable of doing." Carlisle rubbed his chin. "What if you can have two imprints...one werewolf, and one vampire?" Nikkie shook her head. "I think I can only have one. Maybe I can keep my old imprint, and block his." She looked at me.

Jacob looked at her. "So you don't know if this imprint worked or not?" She shook her head. Leah got an evil grin on her face. "Oh _God_," Jacob and I muttered. "I have an idea," She said wrapping an arm around my neck to tight. "Why don't they go on a quick run?"

"How will that solve anything?" Jacob asked. "Just _trust _me," Leah replied. "This'll prove if the imprint worked or not. All they have to do is go on a little run, then come back. That's it." She shot a fake smile at Nikkie. What did Leah think we were gonna do? Oh the posibilites that Leah could be thinking about. "Sound good?" Leah asked. Nikkie stood up and sighed. "Fine by me," She said softly. I nodded once.

Five minuet's later Nikkie and I were _way_ far away from the Cullens' and La Push. I was in wolf form, Nikkie was running in human form. I wondered if she could phase...that would be a nice converstation starter. We stopped when we had been running about ten minuets then we were at a nice little clearing with plenty of woods behind it to go phase back into a human. I looked at Nikkie and she nodded as she turned around. I ran quickly into the woods and phased into a human. I had tied my cloths on my ankle. I got them back on quick, then I walked back to where Nikkie was. She was sitting down looking up at the millions of stars that were looking back at her. I sat down about two feet away from her.

"So do you feel anything?" She asked still looking up. I thought for a second. I didn't really feel the attraction she was talking about she had with that vampire...or the attraction that Jake felt for Nessie. "Not really," I said. "Do you?" She shook her head. "So you can block this imprint?" I asked. She shrugged. "I think I can," She replied. "Maybe my imprint can replace yours. But you have to get another one." Oh great. Let me get back to Leah's dating service. "Well I don't have one. I mean it might be years before I find one."

"That's okay," She said. "You'll get one. Then it'll replace me, and you'll never think about me again." She didn't sound sad. "I don't think of you in an imprint kind of way." I nodded. "So who's the vampire dude you imprinted on?" I asked. She shrugged. "I haven't seen him in _years,"_ she said. "I don't know where he is. My imprint was just..weird. Maybe it doesn't work as good on vampires." I shrugged. "Can you phase?" I asked. She rubbed the back of her head. "Um, why?" I shrugged. "Just wondering." She bit her lip. "Well...yeah," My eyes got wide. "But I'm not as big as you are. Or Leah. I'm...tiny." She looked at me. "How tiny?" I asked.

"As small as a regular wolf. You all are like...huge." I chuckled. "What color's your fur?"

"Dark brown," She replied. "Almost black." I nodded once. "Can you prove it?" She looked at me. "Turn around." She said a hint of amusment in her voice. I turned completly around and squezzed my eyes shut. I felt a gust of wind hit the back of my head. I looked back and I saw a small brown wolf looking at me. The same bright blue eyes were looking at me. "Okay, you've proved your point." Her eyes crinkled. Suddenly I heard two wolves howling. Jake. Leah. Shocker.

I told Nikkie to hang on, and I phased in the woods. She was right. She was really tiny compared to me. And I wasn't even that big.

_'Well?!' Jacob and Leah yelled in my head. _

_'Didn't work,' I said. 'I swere.'_

_'Thank _God,'_ Leah huffed. _

I looked at Nikkie.

I pointed my head towards the way we had came. She nodded once. She coughed and it sounded like she was trying to say, _'Didn't work.'_ I nodded at her, and she nodded back. She ran towards the Cullens' and I ran towards La Push. Ah, sweet, sweet, freedom.

**Nikkie POV**

I phased back into a human before I was in a mile towards the Cullens'. I had my clothes around my ankle like Seth had. He was a nice kid, but not my type. I didn't want to run into Alec because he would have my throat for telling him I could phase so I ran as fast as I could back to the Cullens'.

They were all waiting in the living room. "It didn't work," I said as I closed the front door. "Sad?" Esme` asked. Psh. _Hell no._ "No," I said. "He was a nice kid, but not really my type of...imprint." Esme` smiled. "Is Seth okay?" Bella asked. I nodded. "There's something I need to tell you..." I said.

"We know you can phase," Alice said. "Edward read your thoughts." My fake thoughts the good ones, the real ones I had blocked. "Oh," I said. "Maybe you should get some sleep," Carlisle said. "You've had sort of a crazy day." I smiled. "Thank you." I said walking up the stairs.

It was about midnight, and all of the Flock asleep. Even Max. I sighed and sat at my window seat. I looked at the new moon that was high in the sky. It was so beautiful to look at. It always remained high, no matter how many stupid humans in rocket's stepped on it. It looked really small to everyone on Earth, but was bigger and stronger than all of them when they got close enough to it. I looked down at the miles of forest around the Cullens' house.

"Sorry Alec," I whispered. "Kill me later." I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wow I've never written a chapter so fast. Phew...:) This wasn't my best chapter, but I didn't have a lot of time to write it, so I would really like no flames please. I promise to update the first chance I get. Please Review:)**


	17. CONFESSTIONS

**Please Read: I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated in like 10 days! I just haven't had time with school almost being out and homework (UGH) and everything! But please exept my apology, I've been working TWO DAYS on this chapter, so I hope you will enjoy it. So please review, and no flames PLEASE:)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 16-CONFESSTIONS**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Max POV**

I was dreaming. A nice, _sweet_ dream.

It was sunset at a beach. The waves pushed and pulled small broken sea shells back and forth under the water. The sun warmed my face as I was coming towards it. I was flying over the ocean without a care in the world. The Flock wasn't there for some reason, but it didn't really bother me. I swooped down about two feet from the ocean's surface, and stuck one of my hands in the cool water. I sighed a peaceful sigh. I flew back up to where I was, about twenty feet above the water. I was so...happy.

Then it _had_ to change.

Suddenly the water turned...black almost, just like the sky. The wind started whistling loudly and it started to push me down towards the water like the waves and sea shells. The wind whistled louder, and louder until it started to hurt my ears as I was about to be grounded into the ocean by the wind and rain. I gasped and shut my eyes tight and held my breath as I was thrown in the water by the force of the wind.

Blackness.

I gasped again and flug myself upright. I panted trying to see where I was. Still in the Cullens' house. Good. I looked around. Everyone was gone. Not good! I blinked rapidly and stood up. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I got on gaurd. Fang walked through the door. "Morning," He said smiling. I sighed thankfully. He looked at me confused as he walked over to me. "What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head. "Just a dream," I told him. He nodded. "You...wanna talk about it?" I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. Where's the rest of the Flock?"

"Down stairs eating." I nodded. "I wonder when this will start feeling like a mission," I said. "I mean nothing really bad has happened." Fang shrugged. "Well maybe the mission will come to you." He said softly. "Maybe." I replied. We walked out of the room and walked down the stairs.

_**'Maybe it's already came,' Voice said.**_

I froze. Fang looked at me confused again. I shook my head at him and continued walking.

_**'What do you mean?' I asked Voice.**_

_**'Maybe your mission has already came to you. Maybe you just have to....Find it.'**_

_**'Come again?'**_

_**'I can't see the future Maximum,' It said. 'But do you really think Nikoletta just came through Forks for no reason? Maybe it wasn't for you. Maybe she was going to do harm to some one else.' **_

_**'So are you saying that she's the bad guy?' I asked.**_

_**'Yes, maybe no,' It replied. 'You know the person who traps you can be the one who saves you from the trap. Remind you of anyone?'**_

_**'Shut up Jeb.' I replied. **_

When we got to the kitchen the Flock was finished eating. I saw Alice and Bella sitting on the couch watching TV with Total in Alice's lap sleeping. I pictured Akila barking and nagging at Total already. Nikkie was on the other side of the room looking out of one of the large windows into the forest. "Where's everyone else?" I asked. "Hunting," Bella replied. Nudge turned to Bella. "What do they hunt?" She asked. "Mostly mountain lions," Bella said smiling. "and grizzly bears." Alice added.

"Oh my," I muttered. Alice laughed and it sounded like a baby laughing almost. Angel dropped from her chair and walked up next to me. "So what are we going to do today?" She asked. "I'm not sure," I told her. "Maybe just hang around here? You and Nessie can probably do something when she gets back."

"There going to play outside for an hour with Gazzy and Nudge then come in for lunch then go up to Nessie's room and play dress up, then go back outside." Alice said smiling. "Uh, thanks." I said. Alice nodded and turned back to the TV. I shook my head trying not to get weirded out. "When will they all be back Alice?" I asked. Alice glanced at the clock, then she stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. "Thirty, twenty-nine," Alice continued to count to herself as we watched the clock. And sure enough, thirty seconds later Nessie ran into the room right into Bella's arms followed by the others. "Have fun?" Alice asked Edward. His eyes were bright gold, a colour that no human could match. "Much." He replied.

Just as Alice had said Nessie, Angel, Gazzy and Nudge did exacctly what she had said. (Fang and Iggy had watch on them. Well, sort of.) Me and Nikkie were outside sitting on the porch watching them while the little kids ran around and played, after they had came from Nessie's room playing dress up. (Which Gazzy didn't like.) I glanced up at the sky. It was sunset. "Wow," I said. Nikkie turned to me. "The day went by quick." She looked up at the sky. "In your perspective I suppose."

"Why, has it been going slow for you?" She nodded still looking at the sky. I glanced at her leg. She had the jeans leg rolled up and she was rubbing it slowly. "I almost forgot about your leg," I said. "How is it?" She shrugged. "It's still there, so I guess it's okay." She half smiled at me. "It hasn't really healed though. Maybe it's because I'm half vampire. I hope the scares don't stay there." I shrugged. "What's it like being a....what you are?"

"What's it like being a what you are?" She said back. I raised my eyebrows. She laughed. "Well I'm more of a vampire really, in my perspective. I've seen and known more vampires than werewolves. But the thing about vampires is that they are smart. And you can never, _ever_, trust one you just met. Yeah, you could meet some like the Cullens'. But then on the other hand you could meet some like the Volturi." I only remembered few details about the legendary, 'Volturi'. "So your alone because your...scared?" She shook her head fast. "I'm not _scared. _I'm just _careful_. One wrong move in this life and it could be your last. That's why I travel so much. I don't want to stay in one place for long, because whoever I meet in that one place could be harmed as well. I try not to meet people. _But, _here I am in Forks, having stayed here meeting _vegitatian _vampires, and some mutant human children with freakin' _wings."_

We both laughed. "But hey," She said. "You got to meet a vampire/werewolf. Something not many avian hybrids get to do I assume." I nodded. She looked back up at the sky, and it had turned dark blue with little white stars shimmering in the dim evening light. "But I like you guys," She said. "I've never met such friendly people. I'm still on my gaurd, but I feel a little more....safer."

"Me too," I muttered. "Maybe it's just because I've never been in a house full of vampires before or something." Nikkie didn't say anything. "Have..._you_ ever been in a house full of vampires before this?" I paused. She didn't say anything. "Was your _family_ all vampires?" She turned to me. "Look," She hissed. "I didn't have the best life with the people I lived with. And I'm pretty sure you didn't have the best childhood growing up in a cage, eathier." Was she saying she grew up in a cage? "But the point is, is that life is a lot better now for you because you alterted your life into what it is now. You and your family are safe. Well, pretty much. I mean you don't have to get injected with some wacked up bird stuff or anything! And you don't have to live in a cage, and you don't have to take orders from some possessed scientists anymore."

Boy, did she have that part wrong. "So what I'm saying is just try to forget about your past and mine. All of that doesn't matter. People change, and that's what happened to me. I've changed _a lot_ ever sense I've been here! So, if you don't mind just drop that subject for now and forever. Kay?" I blinked. "Um, sure." I said back. She smiled. "Thanks." I nodded. We stayed silent for a few more minuets, watching the Flock and Nessie. Suddenly Nikkie breathed in a sharp breath. "Ow," She said grabbing her hurt leg. I looked at it. It was pale, and it looked _dead_. Then all of her skin got that colour. I shuttered. "Are you...okay?" I asked her.

**Nikkie POV**

"_Jane...,"_ I whispered. "Who?" Max asked. I looked at her. "It's just a...cramp. I'm gonna go for a hunt and walk it off, okay?" She nodded. "Do you want me to get Carlisle?" I stood up bitting my lip trying not to yell out from the pain that felt like a million needles in my leg. "No," I breathed. "I don't think there's anything he can do." She nodded again, and I sprited off into the deep and dark woods.

What the hell was Jane doing here a day early? I didn't think that Alec would lie like that. Jane did sort of like to surprise people. I ran with the pain of my leg all the way to the field that we had met at earlier. Sure enough, I saw five pale figures waiting for me. I walked slowly towards them. Alec and Jane were standing side by side. _The witch twins_. I grunted in Alec's direction. "They came early," He barly mouthed. "Duh," I mouthed back making sure none of the other vampires could see me talking to Alec in the darkness.

All of them had black cloaks on, hood up. They took the hoods of all at the same time. In order standing left to right: Alec, Jane, Demetri, Heidi and Felix. Five of some of the strongest members of the Volturi standing in front of me that could make me be begging for death at any moment. I shivered.

"Cold, Nikoletta?" Jane asked grinning. Her pale skin matched the dim moonlight perfectly, and her pale brown hair shimmered even in the darkness of the woods. "Not as cold as you," I said back grinning wide. We both laughed. Bitch.

"Now now, Nikoletta," Demetri said. His chalky pale skin practically _glowed_ in the patches of the moons light that shown to his face. "Even _you_ have to use manners." Ah, Demetri. Polite.

Polite my ass.

I glanced at Heidi beside him. Her mahogony hair was in a loose bun, and a few of her locks could be seen coming from her cloak. If you have ever _seen_ Heidi, then you would know why the Volturi used her as bait. I had, had envy for her ever sense I had met her. Sad to say, but it was true. "How's your leg dear?" Heidi asked. Jane smiled. That wasn't good. Another pain shot through my leg. I grimiced. I didn't have to answer. Heidi just simply smiled.

When Jane finally stopped, I was gasping about to fall on the ground crying. But I didn't. I sucked in a gulp of air and held my breath. I looked over at Felix. He looked just like Emmett to me in the dark. "So Nikkie," He said. "Tell us about our dear friends the Cullens'. How are they?" I shrugged. "Depending on what you mean," I said. "Renesmee is still growing, even though the Cullens' have failed to mention her growth rate to their...friends."

"Tell me about these _friends,"_ Heidi said rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "I've been told they look human, but do you agree with that in the perspective that you have with them?" I thought. "They pretty much look and act human, exept their all very..._tall_ and skinny." I glanced at Demetri, who was also tall and lean. He chuckled.

"Which is not very unusual for humans," I continued. "The little ones are _extremly _entergetic at almost every hour of the day, a lot more than a human child." Heidi nodded. "Do you suppose they _taste _like human children?" She smiled darkly. I coughed a laugh in shock. They all looked at me skeptically. "Your not really gonna _drink their blood_ are you?" I waited. "Well why not," Demetri said. "It might be an...exceedingly enjoyable experence. It's worth a try." I bit my lip. "Your not going to _change _them, are you?"

"Well I'm certainly not," Jane said crossing her arms over her chest. "And I highly any of the gaurd want to." She looked at the other vampires faces. They didn't say anything. _Everyone_ was scared of Jane. "Well if Aro desides to," Alec said. "Then we don't really have a choice. I highly doubt that he will though." Felix shrugged. Then he smiled. "I don't suppose we can..._see_ these children, can we?" Oh God. "Um, well I suppose so, if we can get at an...angle."

"Oh, we can get at an _angle,_" Jane said smiling.

We ran swiftly with me leading the way to the Cullens' home. In the woods right next to the Cullens' house was where we stopped. The Flock and Max were still outside with Nessie. Iggy was standing on the porch looking up at the sky. (even though it really didn't make any difference of what he could see) Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were chasing each other about twenty feet in the air. Nessie was below them laughing and smiling. The Gaurd members gasped and awed at what they were seeing. I glanced at Alec. He remained silent. "What about the leader?" Heidi asked interested. Max was standing next to Fang and she was smiling. Angel laughed and looked down at Max. "Betcha can't catch me Max!" She said. Max looked at Fang, and she was grinning. "Alright, you asked for it Angel!" She said laughing. With a big woosh her wings came out. The Gaurd members gasped again.

Max chased Angel, Nudge and Gazzy in the air for about five minuets until they finally stopped, tired from flying in a circle over and over again. They all walked inside the house their bodies tumbling like jello. I looked at the vampires in front of me. "Alright, you saw them." I said. Jane and the others shared an evil grin. Uh-oh. "I believe it's time that the Cullens' knew the rest of us were coming."

"What are you gonna do walk in there and tell them or something?" Jane smiled again. "No," She said. "You are." My eyes got wide. "Me?" I said shocked. She nodded. "Yes, you. Your going to stop blocking your thoughts right now, and they are going to hear everything we have told you, and see everything we have shown you. Now do it." My leg got a sharp quick pain in it. "But why me?" I asked gasping. "They trusted me. They could kill me!"

Jane laughed. "Well you knew that that was a consiquence that you might have to face." I coughed a laugh. "By _you _not by _them!"_ She smiled again. "Well then your going to wish you were dead if you do not do as I have told you." I looked at the Cullens' house. I was on the verge of tears. I _had_ gotten to deep. I _couldn't_ kill them. I _couldn't _tell them that I had been lying to them this entire time. But I had to. I nodded at Jane. She nodded back grinning evily.

I closed my eyes. I unwounded all of my lying thoughts. The fake ones that Edward and Angel had been hearing. I opened my eyes and looked in the Cullens' house. I heard loud talking which was most likly Edward telling everyone what my real thoughts had been. "They know," I whispered. "Good," Jane said. "We will be back in a few days, with the rest of the gaurd and the leaders." She sighed. "And I hope that you live through this Nikkie," She said pretending to care. "I would miss having someone to torture every now and then." I hissed loudly at her and walked towards her. My leg hurt again. "Ah!" I said crumbling to the ground. "Sweet dreams Nikkie," She said putting her hood back on and walking into the darkness. The others did the same. "Bye Nikoletta," Demetri said smiling darkly. One by one, they were all gone. Alec was last. "I'm sorry," He whispered looking down at me. Then he turned away. They were all gone.

So was the pain in my leg. I stood up skipping breaths, tears in my eyes. I slowly walked up to the Cullens' house, not knowing if it would be the last thing I ever saw. I walked up the steps, and waited at the door. Rosalie opened the door her eyes looking like a viper's. "Stupid half-breed!" She said. I felt a BANG!!! on the back of my head.

Blackness.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Phew, two days to write this chapter! But I did it. I PROMISE I will update sooner than last time I updated, so don't freak out I'm not stopping the story right now, I promise. Review! No flames please:)**


	18. VAMPIRE'S FAIRY TALE

**Please Read: Happy Mother's Day! Phew I've been having to say that all day:) Anyways, this chapter is sort of just about how Nikkie was turned into a werewolf, into a vampire, and how she came to live with the Volturi. The entire chapter is Nikkie's point of view, so I hope you'll enjoy it. Starting at the fourth sentence and on until it says the present is pretty much all a flashback. So I hope you like it:)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 18-Vampire's Fairytale**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Nikkie POV**

I thought I was dead. Or, waiting to be dead.

For some reason I was remembering when Alec, Jane and I had been friends as humans. We had known each other as far as I could remember, even as humans. Grown up together, went to the same school. Everything had been perfect in my life, until I turned fourteen.

It had been a cool breezy night in November. Everyone was inside sleeping. I had just said good night to Alec. We had been told to go to the market to get food, both of us comanded to by our _human_ mothers. I was walking to my small house. The wind chilled me, and I couldn't wait to get home and sit by the fire. I saw my house in the distence. I sighed a sigh of relief, and began to walk faster. I looked at the woods beside my house, that surrounded the village. We had been told not to go into those woods. They told us bears and wolves and snakes were in there.

I had shuttered. Suddenly I heard a russeling coming from that forest. I stopped walking. "Hello?" I called softly. No answer. I began to walk again slowly. The sound continued. I stopped again, and turned towards the woods. "Hello?" I called again. I heard a low bark not to far away from me. I got a confused expression on my face, and slowly started walking towards the woods. (Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!)

I didn't want to think about all the details that happened that night. The 'Children of the Moon' they were called. A group of werewolves that had been created by bite, or been slashed you know what I mean. Their mutation was _not_ genetic. They attacked me that night. Next morning, I woke up a werewolf.

I didn't go back to the town for about four days, trying to learn how to control hunger, how to phase back into a human and all that. Everyone had thought I was dead, but then four days later I came walking out of the woods. When they asked me what happened I told them that I had gotten lost. They didn't believe me.

By the end of December Alec and Jane had started to act weird too. I still spent all my time with them, but they acted worried. Alec and I were sitting at his house and talking one Sunday night. He didn't really pay attention to what I was saying, or what he was saying as well. "Alec?" I asked him. "Hmm," He said looking up at me. "Will you please tell me what's wrong with you and Jane? I won't tell no body." He looked back down at the floor. "Please?" I asked half smiling. He looked up at me. "They're gonna kill us," He whispered.

My eyes got wide. "What?" I said. "Who?" I waited for an answer. "The town, they don't believe that you really just got lost. They think that your a witch or something. And they don't like me and Jane. They think that were not...normal kids." My eyes began to tear up. "Hey," He said erasing the tears with his thumbs. "Nothing's gonna happen to you, okay? I'll get you out of this some how, I promise." I nodded at him. That night was our first kiss.

Alec or Jane wasn't at school the next week. I prayed ever second that they weren't dead. When Thursday came I went to their door finally, but no one answered. Jane's friend Siena wasn't at school on Friday. She had gone missing. That night I was sitting at home in my room looking out my window. Suddenly I saw little light's of fire coming from up the road. I looked closer. It was the _entire _town. My mother wasn't home. She had gone to the market. They were coming for me. I began to cry. "Oh no," I whispered my breathing turning frantic. I stood up and backed away from the window slowly. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around afraid. It was Alec. I gasped. "Alec," I whispered. He half smiled at me. We both hugged each other tightly. I looked at his face. He was so...beautiful.

His face was pale now, and his eyes were red. He looked like an angel though. "What happened to you? Where's Jane?" I asked. "Shh," He hushed me. "She's fine. I'm fine." I looked at him. "You look...different." I told him. "I am...different." He replied. I heard the towns yells get louder. I looked at him tears in my eyes. "Do you remember what I promised you?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm going to keep that promise, but I need to tell you something." I nodded. "If I do what I need to do to make you safe, you will never die." I looked at him confused. "You will never _age_. But you'll be with me and Jane, and you'll be safe, I promise. So..please let me do what I need to do to keep my promise to you. Because...I can't live forever without you." Suddenly a loud bang hit the door, and I heard yelling and cussing. I looked into Alec's eyes and nodded at him. He nodded back, and moved my hair away from my neck. He bit it.

I don't remember anything else, and I was _so_ glad. I remembered a little bit of the pain that had came with becoming a vampire. I did remember the third and finale day of my transformation. We were already in Volterra, and Alec and a man named Aro were crouched around me. I had my eyes shut, but I felt them watching me. They had been watching me for a long time. "I'm very proud of you young one," Aro said. "I didn't think that you would able to control your thirst at such a young age." Alec shrugged. "Blood is not really on my mind right now. This has been the longest I have bee without it." Alec had been with me about an hour or two. "Well that is good for a newborn," Aro said with a hint of amusment in his voice. "Maybe she shall be the same."

Alec didn't say anything. "Jane isn't happy that she lived through it," He said about five minuet's later. "She's mad because _her_ best friend didn't live through it." I tried to listen harder. "Her name was Siena, correct?" Aro asked. "Correct," Alec muttered. "Well she shall get that chance again one day," Aro said. I heard footsteps come into the room. "Aro," Jane's voice said. I jumped slightly. It sounded like her old voice, only more beautiful. "Can you come help me, please? I don't know which room to choose."

"Oh of course dear one," Aro said. I heard him stand up. "She shall be waking up soon." He said, probably to Alec. I heard Aro and Jane walk out of the room, exploring the big castle. I opened my slowly. Everything was so...vibrant and...clear. I blinked a few more times, not knowing if I was awake or asleep everything was so detailed. I sat up slowly. "Hey," Alec said sounding a little worried. "Hi," I said. I gasped. My voice sounded just as beautiful as Jane's.

He grinned at me when I spoke. I looked at him. "So that's why you weren't at school," I whispered. "You were being changed." He looked down at the floor, and nodded. "But what about Thursday, Friday and the weekend? Why didn't I see you?" He laughed. "Well I couldn't show up _looking_ like this!" He stood up and looked at himself. Everything about him was...perfect. His hands, his hair...his face. He sat back down. "And I can't take you back now, looking like you do now."

I looked at him skeptically. Then I looked at my hands. They were pale, just like my arms. But they were as perfect as his. I looked at him. "Why are your eyes red?" I asked him. His eyes were as red as blood. "Do mine look like that?"

"Not at the moment," He said. "So what do they like..change?" I asked. "They will," He said. I opened my mouth to say something, but suddenly a burning began to start in my throat. I touched my throat, then my neck where he had bitten me. I felt creases in my skin. Bit marks. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. I looked at him confused. He raised an eyebrow, and pushed my long skirt up to my knee. Slashes from where the werewolves had attacked me were there. I had been _pulled_ deep into the forest by my legs. "I _was _going to tell you," I told him. "How did you find out?"

"I didn't know when I had bitten you. I still didn't understand different smells. I didn't know that you smelled like a werewolf. I thought you just smelled...different. Aro knew the scent, and he told me a few hours ago. He wanted to see if a werewolf _could_ be turned into a vampire. So now...your both." I thought for a moment, rubbing my throat. "How do I make this burning stop?" I asked. He grinned.

That night we killed four people in Volterra. Three women, and a man. Aro told us that we could have killed half the city because we were both newborns. (Aro and Jane had gone hunting together, and killed _ten_ people.) I just wasn't that thirsty. Maybe it was because of me being a half werewolf. Every night we killed someone, for months. We had to go out of Volterra there were so many people 'going missing' or being killed and never found.

Then all the Volturi was complete. One night I heard a wolf in the dark woods behind the castle. I asked Alec to do me a favor that night. I asked him if he would get rid of the Children of the Moon. He agreed. Caius whipped them all out for him. (I wasn't really one of them) Soon Jane learned about her power, and tried to pratice on me. Whenever someone told her to stop, she would use it on them. Exept when Alec came. It didn't work on him for some reason. He had a power of his own as well. He could cut of someone's senses. He could make them deaf, or blind or numb to any feeling he wanted to. I had gained a power as well. Turning into mist or a shadow, blocking my thoughts or whoever's I wished to, and being able to change my hair, eyes or skin. I tried not to do that as much as possible, and the Volturi (Besides Alec) never really knew about my powers.

Some of them, like Jane, thought that I wasn't any good, so they started making me watch the Cullens'. I had told them about Bella when she first came to Forks, and her and Edward had an attraction to each other. When Edward tried to kill himself in Volterra, I had disguiesd myself as one of the tourist about to be killed. The Volturi didn't want other vampires to know about me for some weird reason, so they never let me appear as one of them when they had guest. And I was fine with it. But then Jane and a few of the others started using me to test their powers on me. Some of them didn't, and were nice to me. Aro didn't ever act like he knew.

Then I had saw Max and the others in Forks, and I told them. Some told me to kill one and bring it back. But Aro said for me to just watch them snd report to Jane, Alec and Felix. Then he told me that there would be consiquences if I messed up. He pretty much was saying, I would be killed.

I was walking out of the big gates on a cold night to go and do what I was told. "Nikkie!" Jane called from behind me. I turned. "Yes?" I told her annoyed. She walked towards me at a human speed grinning. "There's something I want to give you before you go." I began to back away slowly. Suddenly I began to feel her using her powers on me. She hissed once, and bit down on my leg, where the werewolf marks were. I growled and slashed her face and pulled her off of me. I looked down at the new teeth marks on my leg.

She stood up half laughing. "It's your warning," She hissed, my blood over her long fangs. "you mess up, all of them, and you, are going to be dead! No one can save you this time like Alec did! You've been lucky all of your sorry little life! Your a mistake!" She whipped the blood on her sleeve. "But," She smiled. "if you succed my dear, you'll be spared. And were not lying this time. You won't end up like Gianna. She was nothing but a sorry little wannabe Nikkoletta! You've killed numorus people. You shouldn't feel any emotion, or sorrow for humans. No one." She knelt down to me, as I screamed in pain. "Whenever you even _think_ about backing out of this," Suddenly my leg felt like it was being stabbed with a million knives..."that will happen." She finished. She pulled my arm up, making me stand up. She took a cast looking thing out of a pocket of her dress. She put it in her hand. "You are a very smart creature Nikkoletta. You will not fail." Another pain in my leg. "We will check on you soon." I took the cast from her hand. We were in the entrence of the big home on that cold night. She turned to her brother, who was waiting for her. He looked like he wanted to _kill_ Jane for once. "Do not mess up. The Cullens' have gone to far with it this time." She said. And I ran into the night.

The present.

_One heart beat, two heart beats, three heart beats._

I counted the human heart beats that surrounded me. I heard Esme's and Max's sweet voice telling them I didn't have a choice and that I should have a chance to tell them what happened. They agreed oddly. "Mmm," I groaned my head aching from where I had been hit. I wondered what they had hit me with. "She's got a hard head," Emmett said suddenly. I heard him popping his fingers. He must have _hit_ me in the back of the head. Ouch.

"She's waking up," Angel said. I heard everyone gather around me. My eyes fluttered open just like when I had first seen with my vampire eyes. I was sitting my back up against the wall on the floor. Everyone was crouched around me. "Start explaining," Carlisle said sounding worried. I nodded.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I couldn't really think of a good name for this chapter, but oh well. I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll update soon! Review, no flames please;)**


	19. HELL OF A WEEK

**PLEASE READ: Hey peoples. I didn't think that I would be this busy taking finals and all that crap and school, but I am. It SUCKS. But I only have one week of school left, so YAY! So I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna be really busy next week, and next weekend. But the next week I should be able to update. Now this chapter isn't really long, but just read the stuff after the chapter. Thnx:)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 19-Hell of a week**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**3rd Person**

"Start explaining," Carlisle said. She nodded. "I was sent here by the Volturi. I've been watching you ever sense Bella first came to Forks. I was here when Victoria came, I was here when Max came." She looked up at all the faces watching her. "So the Volturi has been making you watch us?" Carlisle asked. She nodded. "Why?" She shrugged. "They didn't think I was good for anything. They just wanted to see what you were doing and all that."

"They could have called," Emmett muttered. Nikkie ignored him. "They've had a few more guards watch the other coven's sometimes. I only came every other...week. They gave me a break when you went to Isle Esme`, then Aro read Edward's mind that you were coming back, then I had to come back." Carlisle huffed slowly. "How old are you?" He asked. She swallowed. "As old as Alec and Jane. I sort of grew up with them. I was changed into a werewolf, and I didn't tell them. Then Alec was changed into a vampire, and he didn't tell me. He sort of...showed me."

"What'd he do run or somethin'?" Emmett asked. "No," She replied. Edward looked at Emmett, then back at Nikkie. "He _changed_ her." They all looked at her. "So Alec changed you," Esme` said softly. "Why did he?" She told them about me and the twin's going to be burned by the town, and when we were in Volterra, when she was tortured by Jane and some of the others, and when Jane bit her on the leg. "Her powers are more complex than we thought," Carlisle said rubbing his chin. Nikkie looked over at Max and Fang. They had already put Angel, Nudge and Gazzy up stairs and she told them that she would see them in the morning, and that everything would be okay. Though she made Iggy stay in there and keep watch.

Max's face was blank. It looked somewhere in between mad and hurt almost. Nikkie turned her head quickly. "Why do they want all the coven's watched?" Bella asked. "It's their job," Nikkie said softly. "They make sure your not doing anything to make people think that vampires are real and all that." Edward had been listening to Nikkie's thoughts, every single one of them. "Why are you so small as a werewolf?" He asked her. "Well, female werewolves aren't as big as males, so I was already sort of small, but when I was changed into a vampire...I just got smaller for some reason."

"So that probably means your more of a vampire." Carlisle muttered. "Is that why Caius had the Children of the Moon killed?" He asked. Nikkie nodded. "I wanted them...gone for doing what they did to me. So I asked Alec to kill them all. He got Cauis to." Edward's head shot up. "They were just..._here!?" _He said a little loud. Everyone looked at Nikkie. "They wanted to see the Flock," She said not making eye contact with anyone. "And their are all coming, except the wives, in a few days or maybe a week. Their not coming for Renesemee this time." She looked at Max. "They want you." Max didn't look scared. "Why?" She asked. Nikkie laughed. "The wings," She said. "They want to know if you would be any use to them. Or if your not...," She looked around at all the faces that were watching her. "The Cullen's' will go down as well."

They all got worried and mad expression's on their faces. "So this is all because you were watching us, and you told them, right?" Rosalie said. Nikkie turned to her. "They would have found out anyways. Aro would have read your minds, they would have came just like they are going to." Esme` sighed. "Can you help us in anyway?" She asked Nikkie. "Esme!" Rosalie said. "We don't need her help, even if Aro can read our thoughts they would not be as detailed as having another pair of eyes telling him everything he missed!" Esme` turned to her. "Rose, you would have done the same thing if you were in her situation. We all would have." She left Rosalie dumbstruck as she turned back to Nikkie. "Now, can you help us?"

Nikkie thought for a moment. "Well, honestly I thought you were going to kill me. But you haven't, yet. I didn't think that all of you would be so tame and kind. All of you." She glanced at Max. "If I help you it'll be my death wish. The Volturi will kill me. But, sense you have not killed me of course I will help you. If you all want my help." Esme` looked at everyone. Carlisle nodded slowly. "If it will help to keep our family safe, then I say yes." Everyone looked at Edward and Bella. "I agree with Carlisle." Bella said. Edward nodded. They looked at Alice and Jasper. They nodded. They looked at Emmett. He pointed at Rosalie. "Talk to the boss first." He said. "Fine." Rosalie said not looking at anyone. "I'm with her." Emmett said. Now they turned to Max and Fang.

**Max POV**

_**'I promise Max,' Angel said in my mind. 'If we keep her here, we'll be safer.' **_

_**'That's not the point Angel,' I said. 'She **_**lied**_** to us.'**_

_**'Well wouldn't you have lied?' Voice butted in.**_

_**'I don't know, maybe if I had to protect the Flock. yeah.'**_

_**'Well she was trying to protect the only family she had. Herself.' It told me.**_

_**'So what does that mean?' I asked.**_

_**'She did what she had to do,' It said. 'And she has not done any harm to you.'**_

_**'Alright Voice.' I said giving up.**_

I looked at Fang. He was waiting for my answer, like everyone else. "Even though you lied," I said to Nikkie. "You didn't do any harm to us. And I think that you just did what you did to make sure you stayed safe. But I keep on thinking that there is another reason..." I said. "I wasn't only doing it for me," Nikkie replied. "I was doing it for the one that I loved, so that he could be safe. So that there would be no chance of him getting hurt."

"Alec," Edward said. Rosalie huffed. "How could someone be involved like that with someone who's killed so many people?" She muttered. "Well pretty much all of us have killed people before so his killing score is not really in matter of discussion." Rosalie hissed softly. "So how can you help us more?" I asked. "I need a phone," Nikkie said standing up from the floor like she was drunk. I sort of wished Emmett wouldn't have hit her that hard. Bella held out a phone, and Nikkie rubbed her head on the way. She looked at everyone. "The Volturi think that I'm the only one of my kind," She said smiling. "But there is one other that I have found."

"Do you think there could be more?" Carlisle asked. She shrugged. "It's sort of like Renesemee's situation. Your probably not gonna find just fifty of her even if you went all around the globe. I just got lucky finding this one."

"Are you calling them?" I asked. She nodded. "Actually I'm calling two people. The one I'm telling you about, and another friend of mine, who is a werewolf." She looked at Carlisle, and he nodded. She dialed a number, and held the phone to her ear. Someone answered, and she started speaking another language, "Told you it was me!" She said after the words I had no idea what they were. "Yeah...yeah. Hey do me a favor and get her on the phone...thanks." She waited. "Hey, it's Nikkie. Yeah, do you remember _the Cullen's'? _Yep, those. No...no...Look, I'll tell you later. But right now I need you to come to Forks, you and Elena. I promise I'll tell you. No, he's not here. He's with them still." She was probably talking about Alec. "A few hours? Kay great, thanks." She hung up the phone and handed it back to Bella. "They live in Wasco Oregon, the place I told you I was last. They'll be here in about three hours."

"What are they like?" Esme` asked. Nikkie shrugged. "Elena is an average werewolf, and _Ysabelle _is an average half breed, like me. But they know the Volturi well, and they are both extremely gifted. They won't do any harm, you can read my mind and prove it." She looked at Edward. "Some how I can tell the difference between her fake thoughts and her real ones...I'm pretty much positive she's telling the truth." We all nodded.

Carlisle sighed. "Well if the Volturi are coming, and two new mythical creatures are coming, I guess it's gonna be one hell of a week." We all agreed.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, so I basically cut the chapter off right there because I wanted to say that after this we are getting into the final parts of the story! (No I'm not cutting off the story right now, and no there's not like one chapter left before it's done. I got a good few, but I'm more than half way through the story is what I'm saying.) I'm thinking about doing a sequel...I'm pretty sure I'm gonna do one, but I just wanted to ask you guys if you think that it would be a good idea. TWO NEW OC'S in the next chapter! Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you'll like them:) So, review and tell me what you think. Thnx again:)**


	20. SUN AND MOON

**PLEASE READ: I am finally out of school for two months! Sorry I couldn't put a chapter up last week I had to do finals and all that crap. But anyways, I've gotten a few reviews about when Nikkie was talking to Max and she told her that her mother was a vampire. I am fully aware that female vampires cannot have kids. I have read all the books. Besides it was just a cover up. If she had told Max that she had been changed into a werewolf and Max told Carlisle or whoever they might think that it could have something to do with Caius, because he got rid of all of them. Another thing, thanks to everyone how gave a review for this story. I currently have 115, so thank you all so much;) I had 30 chapters on my first story and got 111, and I only have 19 chapters so far on this story, so thank you, thank you, thank you! By the way someone asked for more Fax so I tried to put as much as I could in here.**

**Oh and another ****announcement****: I am OFFICIALY making a sequel to this story:D **

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 20-Moon and Sun**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I walked back and forth on the front porch as I watched the sun slowly rise from about the tree tops. It sort of made me think that the Sun protected everything in the day time, and the moon protected everything at night. They protected each other. I sighed wearily. I was gonna have to do a lot of protecting now. I didn't know what to do, for once. Okay well it didn't happen that much, but you get it. I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Fang walking towards me. "Hey," He said. "Hey," I replied. "Whatcha thinking' about?" He asked. I chuckled. "You know what I'm thinking about." He smiled. "Yeah." He followed my gaze to the sun. I felt his hand go over mine. "We're gonna be okay Max," He promised. "Yeah, we might get beat up a bit, but when do we not?" I looked at him. His dark eyes were sure. I nodded at him once. "It's just that...sometimes I think that I can't be there whenever the Flock needs me. I can't protect them all at once, you know?" he pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, thinking. "Well you know I'm here." He said. "Well duh," I said smiling. "your my right-hand man."

"And your my wingman." He told me. I smiled wider. Fang made me feel a lot better. His eyes were so dark, like the night, and it reminded me of the moon. And Angel had told me once that I was like the Sun. Warm, and cozy is how she told me. We could be like the Sun and the Moon. They were always gonna be there, no matter what. I turned to him, and put my arms around his neck, as his arms somehow snaked to my back. I just stood there holding him, not ever wanting to let go. "Don't ever let go," I whispered. "I'm not going anywhere," He said just as soft. He pulled away so he could see my face. His face was calm, yet protective at the same time. It was weird but...awesome. We both leaned in and kissed. It was slow, and _so_ fearfulness. It made me forget all my troubles. There could have been a hundred Flyboys around me and I wouldn't even have known it.

Suddenly I heard giggling. We stopped kissing, but didn't release each other. Angel and Nessie were standing in the doorway, smiling and laughed. "Yes, Angel?" I asked annoyed. "Uh, Nikkie's friends are here. Er, are you to busy?" I let Fang go, but not his hand. "We're fine Angel," I said. "Let's go." Her and Ness walked in the house bitting their lips trying not to bust out laughing. God kids are freaky! "Yes they are." I turned to Edward, who glanced at me smiling. I laughed sarcastically. All the Cullens' and the rest of the Flock were standing up, acting on guard. Nikkie was standing by the door, next to Carlisle. "Are you sure you want them here?" She asked him softly. "We might need all the help we can get," He replied. She nodded. Emmett looked at a clock. "Call it Alice." Alice sighed. "Five, four, three, two-"

_Knock knock knock._

Nikkie looked at Carlisle once more, and he nodded again. She opened the door. Two girls stood in the doorway.

The one on the left had long hair that was _white _on the top and _black _on the bottom. Probably the half-breed, I guessed. She was wearing gray jeans that were ripped at the knees. But they still looked expensive. Her top was purple and black with one sleeve. She was tall and skinny, like the other vampires. (Except for Alice.) We all gasped at her eyes. They were foggy. Like Iggy's.

She was _blind_.

"What am I missing?" Iggy whispered to Nudge. "I was just about to ask the same thing," The girl said crossing her arms over her chest and looking at the girl to her right. She had _bright orange_ hair and her bangs were spiky like Alice's. The girl was wearing a black skirt with gray leggings under it. She was also wearing boots and a black tank top. Her skin was tan, and her eyes were bright blue like Nikkie's. "Everyone," Nikkie said. "This is Elena," She looked at the girl with orange hair. She nodded at us. "And this is Ysabelle." She looked at the blind girl. "Guys these are the Cullens' and the Flock." They remained silent. "Well they _sound_ nice." Ysabelle said sarcastically. "Right," Carlisle said. "I'm Carlisle. This is my family, starting with my wife Esme`." Esme` smiled, then looked at Ysabelle. "Might I please hear you?" She asked sounding a little impatient, but consecrating. "Oh, of course, my name is Esme`." Ysabelle nodded. Carlisle nodded at Edward and Bella. "I'm Edward." Edward said. "I'm Bella." Bella said. "Nessie." Their little girl said beautifully.

"Emmett," The big vampire said. "Rosalie." The stunning one beside him hissed. "Alice," Alice said sweetly. "Jasper." Her husband said his voice flat.

"Max."

"Fang."

"Nudge."

"Iggy."

"Gazzy, Gasman whatever."

"Angel."

"TOTAL!" We all looked down at the black dog in Alice's lap. "Sorry." He whispered. "-yea I got it." Ysabelle told Elena. Elena nodded. "As I told you Elena is a werewolf, and Ysabelle is like me." Gazzy eyed the blind girl. "She don't look like you." He said. "I'm not supposed to," Ysabelle said looking in his direction. She spoke in a beautiful strong voice. "Gazzy." She said smiling. "Whoa." He said looking up at me.

"One of my gifts is changing my physical appearance," Nikkie said. "it doesn't come with the package of being a half-breed." Gazzy nodded, but I could tell that he really didn't understand. "Would you like to sit down?" Esme` asked smiling. The two girls nodded. Ysabelle lead the way, planting herself right on the couch, not missing a beat, as Elena sat beside her. Carlisle blinked three times. "So uh, how old are you girls?"

"Five hundred years, eight months, thirty days, three hours and twenty seven seconds old." Elena said smiling. "What she said." Ysabelle muttered. "Uh, she's good a math." Nikkie said. Carlisle nodded again. "And what might these powers be that Nikkie has told us about?" He asked. "I can control weather, make tornado's, lightning, create forest fires, and so on." Elena said grinning wider. "And Ysabelle can make explosions from under the ground. She feels vibrations that come from the ground, and make the...well we call it a 'bomb'. She makes it go to where the vibrations go. Oh and when she hears someone's voice she can then read their minds." Iggy's face lit up slightly when she said bomb. Oh God, here we go. Blind freak for blind freak. "So that's the Flock," Ysabelle said looking straight at me. "Um, yeah." I said softly. She nodded slowly, and looked like she was consecrating. I looked at Angel.

_'She's reading your mind.' She told me in my mind._

I looked up at the blind girl. "Interesting." Ysabelle said turning to Nikkie. "So apparently your here on some sort of mission, and you think that the _Volturi," _Shehissed slightly at their name. "has something to do with it?" I blinked twice. She knew all of that that quick?! "Well, sort of. Nothing's really happened yet, and apparently the Volturi are a big deal, so that's what I'm guessing. Do you like, know them?"

"Well we've had our experiences with them," Elena said softly in her child like voice, as she twisted her fire colored hair. "They were not exactly like Nikkie's, if that's what you are asking." I wondered what she meant, if they were good or bad. "She means they were not very plesent." Ysabelle said looking at me. I nodded slowly, still a little freaked out that I had _three_ people reading my mind now. Well Voice too, so four. I grunted. "Maybe you could, show us these abilities?" Carlisle asked. "We have a price for our services," Ysabelle said. "and obviouslymoney is not a problem for you, but that's not were going for." She watched him. "We can make sure of _your safety_, and all of your family. But it's not you they want." She looked at me. "We will do whatever we can for the Flock, and judging by what abnormal abilities they have, I'm pretty sure that their safety won't be a problem, unless Alec or Jane gets a hold of them."

"Alec probably won't be a problem," Nikkie said. "It's Jane who you need to worry about. Bella has her shield, so if she keeps it up long and strong enough perhaps Jane won't be able to get through it. It's enough to keep Alec away, anyway so it must be pretty strong."

"Jacob can come," We all looked down at Nessie, who was holding Bella's hand. "I think that's a very good idea sweety." Bella said to her daughter. Carlisle looked back at Ysabelle. "So what's the price?" He asked. "Make sure that we are not followed back to where we came from. That's all we're asking." Carlisle nodded. "Agreed, surly."

"So can we go see the bomb thingy or whatever?" Nudge asked smiling. I had wondered when she was gonna say something obnoxious. "Sure, sure." Ysabelle said smiling. We all walked outside, a good five hundred feet from the house. "Elena, would you like to go first?" Esme` asked. "Alright." She replied smiling. She walked away from us, and looked up at the sky. "Hmm," She muttered her brow in a crease. Then she smiled. I looked up at the sky. Gray clouds began to circle around each other, almost like they were dancing. Suddenly the clouds started spinning faster, and faster. Elena walked back a few steps, and a funnel cloud stood where she had. She held her hand out, going to her left. The cloud went to her left. She raised her hand to the sky, and the funnel cloud went back up where it had came from. Then she raised both hands up, and her hands and fingers turned into an odd position, that I had never seen before. This time the clouds circled away from each other. It started raining, and I heard thunder, and the next second there was lightning. It hit the ground, and a small fire started. Elena lowered herself until she was almost crouching, and held her hand out to the fire. It _wrapped _around her arm, like it was a snake. She stood up and watched it thoughtfully. She looked at Ysabelle who was nodding. "Would you like to take care of this for me, Max?" I looked at her confused.

_'When you made the water come from Total's water bowl, she wants you to use the rain to put out the fire. Elena's keeping the rain away from it somehow, but she wants you to make it go away all at once. Wrap the rain around the fire.' Angel told me._

I looked up at Elena, who was waiting patiently. I walked away from everyone and nodded. The rain became a little more heavy, and Elena shot her arm up in the air, and the fire slithered off her arm. It came down spiraling towards me, and I threw my arm up, and felt that pull again. My hand became a fist, and the rain around the fire wrapped around it, and the fire was gone in the second. I blinked at myself, as the rain slowly came to a stop.

"Thank you." Elena said smiling, walking over to stand by Nikkie. "Very impressive," Carlisle said looking at the wolf, then back at me. "Ysabelle?" The half breed nodded, and walked over to where Elena had stood. Her left foot turned slightly, and she turned to a small tree. "You don't want that, do you?" She asked looking at the young tree. "Um, no..." Carlisle said. "Good," She replied smiling.

Ysabelle in held slowly, and crouched down at vampire speed and dug her fingers in the ground. I looked at Fang, and he shrugged, just as confused as I was. I heard a rumbling sound, from the ground like an earth quake. The sound moved towards the tree, and in a matter of a millisecond, the tree was surrounded by an explosion, that devowered it. I sort of expected to see a fire like explosion, but it was misty, like smoke. No flames, no fire. It looked like when Nikkie was mist. Maybe that was common in their kind, not really sure.

Ysabelle stood up, breathless. "I would show you how easy it was to do that to a person," We looked where the tree had been, and it and everything around it was gone. Burnt, with smoke coming up from it. "How did you burn it with no fire?" I asked. "The fires there," She replied. "You just can't see it. It's an illusion almost."

"Well thank you," Carlisle said. Ysabelle nodded as she brushed her jeans off, and stood beside Elena. I looked up at the sky and the sun began to come out, until it was no longer covered by the clouds. I looked at the Cullens', and they were sparkling. "Whoa," I said looking at Fang. He nodded. They were all...stunning. I didn't know what to describe Nessie as. She...giltered, almost. I looked at Nikkie, and her and Ysabelle shined, not sparkled. And Elena was the same as the Flock. Non-dazzling. Made me feel pretty.

That evening, I was standing on the porch again, trying to take it all in. Fang was standing beside me, and I had my head on his shoulder, trying to relax, but it wasn't really working. "You know we never finished what we were doing this morning," He muttered. I smiled. "Maybe you should remind me, I think I forgot. A lot happened this morning." He nodded, as he turned me to face him. "I know your thinking about all the bad things that could happen, I am too." I nodded. "I just wish that I could see what we're up against. I need to see them. Know what all of them can do, or what they can do."

"Hmm," Fang muttered. "I think I know someone who can help you with that." I looked at him confused, and he looked in the window, at Nessie. She was being taken up stairs by Alice. "Nessie," I muttered intrigued.

"-so what I'm really asking is if you would show me." I finished. Nessie put a hand on her chin. Her pink fluffy night gown that Alice probably picked out dangled from her feet, and her red curly hair had been put up that day, and now it lay loosely on her shoulders. "Okay Max." She replied smiled. She beckond me to lean my hand down to where she could reach. I sat on her bed, and leaned my face down. She looked at Fang. "You too." Fang raised an eyebrow, and sat beside me. Nessie put a cold soft hand on my face and his, and I waited.

In my mind an image of people across a field clouded my mind. Nessie 'zoomed' in on one girl. She was tiny, and had an angelic face with red eyes. "That's Jane," Nessie whispered. I saw Jane's face get more concentrated and frustrated as she looked at the vampires on the other side of the field. "She was trying to use her power." I nodded slowly, my eyes shut. Then she showed me a boy, about a year younger than me is what he looked like, and he looked like Jane. "That's Alec." Alec's hair was slightly darker than Jane's, and his lips were not as full as his twins. An image of a mist going around Bella's shield filled my mind. "He can cut of people's senses. He could make you blind, deaf, numb or whatever he chooses by using that mist." Then she showed me three men all standing in a line. "Those are the leaders," Nessie said. "The one on the left is Aro. He can read minds, like my daddy." Aro's hair was jet black, and his skin was almost translucent. Creepy... "The middle one is Caius. He doesn't have any really special abilities. He's the one who hunted down those werewolves." His skin looked like onion skin, and he looked mean, unlike Aro. "The last one is Marcus. His wife was Aro's sister, and when her and Marcus were thinking about leaving the Volturi, he killed his own sister, Didyme. Marcus never found out, because of Chelsea using her gift on him."

She took me to a tall woman, who was standing by a man, rather a little to close. "Chelsea has the ability to read the ties of people. And she can untie them, She could make you turn away from each other, or make a bond stronger. Some think she does that with her mate, Afton." She 'zoomed' in on the males face. "He doesn't have any powers." She explained the rest of the members, and the wives, telling all the details about them. What their powers were and who their mates were. When she was done she took her hand off my face and Fang's. "Thank you," I told her. "Your welcome." She replied. "Can Angel sleep with me tonight? Please?" She smiled wide. I heard footsteps running up the stairs. "Yeah, please?!" Angel begged. I smiled. "Sure Angel." I said. She hugged my leg, and I walked out the door. "Well that was interesting." Fang muttered as he rubbed his head. I nodded rubbing mine as well. I looked into the room we were staying in, and Nudge and Gazzy were asleep. When we walked down stairs Iggy was talking to Ysabelle. Wondered how that was going. I walked over to Nikkie, who was looking out the window."Hey," I said. "Sup," She replied not looking at me. I thought for a moment. "You miss him?" She turned to me. "Alec." I said. She shrugged. "I guess so." She spoke softly, as her skin got more pale. She looked at her arm. "Dammit." I laughed, and she smiled. "Yeah, I miss him. But I don't know if I should though. I mean he's the bad guy, so...,"

"Well sometimes the one who trapped you can be the one who saves you." I repeated the Voice's words. She watched me. "True, but he's already saved me countless times from being killed by the Volturi. I can't ask him again." I thought for a second. "Well maybe you won't have to. He looked sort of...nice." She turned to me. "How do you know what he looks like?"

"Nessie showed me." I said. She laughed. "It's okay you don't have to say that he looked nice. Go to any of the other covens and they'll tell you that they wished him and the Volturi would go to hell and burn for eternity." She spoke softly. "None of them are nice Max. None of them show mercy. Alec is only nice to me."

"Because your his...mate?" She hesitated, but answered. "Yes." She said. "In a way I am." I nodded and looked over at everyone else. Elena was talking to Total, looking intruged in a weird way. I looked at Alice and she got a blank look on her face. Edward turned to her, blank in hard thought. Everyone remained silent. Alice looked up at Carlisle. "_Jane_," She hissed. It startled me, Alice never really sounded like a vampire. "What is it?" Jasper asked. "Jane told them that there is not reason to wait so long. They're coming the day after tomorrow." She looked at Nikkie. "And she said hi." Nikkie hissed along with everyone else.

"The day after tomorrow," I muttered. Bella walked over to the phone. "I'm calling the wolves." Edward nodded at her. I got a little worried.

_'Scared Maximum?' Voice asked. _

_'I'm not scared for me.' I replied. _I looked at Fang, and Iggy, and thought about the other members of the Flock. But I was mostly worried about Fang. He always seemed to take the worst blow.

_'Eight billion people in the world and he only wants you.' Voice said. _

_'That'll just make him more protective.' I replied._

_'Well out of all the people in the world you only want him, so that makes you even more protective, right?' _

_'What are you getting at?'_

_'You'll be protecting each other Maximum. You'll make sure neither of you gets hurt. Sun and the Moon?' He sounded like he was smiling._

I sighed heavily. _'Sun and the Moon.' I replied._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	21. DIARY OF JANE

**PLEASE READ: Hiya readers. Okay, this time I'm giving you TWO chapters:) (Even though this one isn't that long, it's still a chapter.) By the way, I don't know if they'll let you listen to iPods on a plane, I've never been on one. I need to get out more often...anyways, please R)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride, or Breaking Benjamin, or any of his songs.**

**Chapter 21-Diary of Jane**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was not one to enjoy a plane trip. For one thing, having above average hearing I could hear almost any conversation on the plane. And if someone was listening to music, I could hear that too. I wasn't going to lie, I was thinking about Nikkie. (I know! Shocker!) She hadn't really done anything wrong as far as the Volturi could see at the _moment,_ but I _knew _she was going to be right beside the Cullens' and the bird kids. I didn't see why she cared about killing them, I mean she had killed almost_ dozens _of people when we fed in Volterra. So..why would kids be any different? Why would the Cullens' be any different?

I was also thinking about all the times I had caught _Jane _torturing her. Yes, I had talked to Jane about it, and she said that it was nothing but simple fun, and that she needed _something _to practice on. I remembered the last time I had caught her, and Nikkie told me quote on quote, '_I am not going to alter myself for your sister. I tried to find a place in her dead heart, but there is no room. Power and hate is all that's inside it. I'm not going to try and find a place anymore.' _ I glanced at a girl on the other side of the plane. She looked about fourteen, and was listening to a green iPod. I hadn't really been paying attention to what was playing, but one word caught my attention.

_Jane._

I listened harder.

_Somethings getting in the way,_

_Somethings just about to break,_

_I will try to find my place,_

_In the diary of Jane._

The song made me think of Nikkie's words. Everyone seemed to try to please Jane, just because...well she can pretty much kill them on the spot, but still. I didn't try to please her though. Her powers didn't work on me for some reason. But then again, mine didn't work on her. I wondered how Nikkie's powers might do on her. Jane wouldn't see it coming, none of the Volturi would. I was surprised we were able to keep her powers secret all this time. Nikkie could turn into mist and a shadow, didn't really seem that threating. But when she was mist she could hide someone in it, in plain sight. And when she was a shadow she could sneak up on someone and hit them pretty hard. Yeah, she practiced her powers on me once. I _had _to get curious.

"Alec," I jumped a little as I came back to my senses. Chelsea, who was sitting by me was looking at me with confounded eyes. "Are you alright?" I nodded slowly. "What were you thinking about?" I just shrugged and shook my head. "Nothing." I muttered. Chelsea glanced at each of the members, who were all in there own conversations. She looked back at me. "I know your thinking about her." She said softly. I tried to protest, but I wasn't really in the mood for arguing. I just sighed and nodded once.

"Well you don't really think she'll...protect them of anything. Do you?" I watched her for a long second. "Chelsea," I said softly. She leaned in to listen. "She's friends with them. All of them. The Cullen's, those kids." She blinked. "Are you sure she just wasn't faking it?" She asked. I shook my head. "She wasn't faking it. She did it _to _well. When Jane told her to go tell them, I saw it on her face. She didn't want to tell them." I paused. "But do you really think those vegetarians would kill her?" She shook her head. "So she _must _be on their side." She muttered. I glanced at Aro. He was talking to Jane. "You think they'll kill her?" I muttered. She followed my gaze, then looked back at me. "I don't know," She said softly. "If we voted then it would be you, me, Afton, Corin, Renata, and Santiago against the leaders, Jane, Felix, Demetri, and Heidi. Not very fair."

I nodded. "Couldn't they just lock her up?" Chelsea asked. I shook my head. "To much trouble, and she'd escape anyways. If they don't take her back to Volterra to kill her, they'll just hand her over to Jane in front of everyone." I thought about her being able to block thoughts. Maybe if she tried to block Jane, then she could live. Chelsea looked at everyone again. "I know that girl has a power," She whispered. I jerked my head to her this time. She chuckled. "She's half wolf and half vampire, Alec. She's stronger than us all, she just has never fought back. She can have Jane's body ripped into a million pieces as a wolf in _minuets_." She pated my hand. "They won't kill her. Once they see her fight back, they'll see a use for her." I half smiled. "Or they can see her as a threat." She chuckled again. "The Volturi doesn't see anyone as a threat, you know that." I nodded again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	22. FIGHTING BACK

**PLEASE READ: I hope you liked the last chapter, I've never put two chapters up in one day. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this one! R&R:)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 22-Fighting Back**

**­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Max POV**

"So how's the..._baby_?" I shuttered at the word. I could hear mom's beautiful laugh through the phone. "She's fine, she's fine." Angel looked up at me gasping. "It's a girl?!" She yelled. Mom laughed again. "Well I'm calling it a girl for now." She told me. I looked at Angel. "I heard." She said sticking her bottom lip out. I chuckled. "I miss you mom," I said. "Aw, I miss you to Max. I can't wait for you to come home. Ella can't as well." I smiled. "Yeah tell her I said hi."

"Well alright dear, be careful." Yeah right. "Okay, bye mom." I hung up the phone, and sighed. Fang walked over to me. "Does she know what's going on here?" He asked. I shook my head. "I haven't told her. And I doubt that Jeb has, so no I guess not. But I don't want her to worry, she's got enough to worry about as it is." He nodded slowly.

I hadn't gotten any sleep last night, neither had Fang. It was the usual mission mode that I hated. More on guard, more jumpy, that sort of thing. I looked at everyone in the room. Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Nessie had all gone hunting. Ysabelle and Iggy were still talking, and Elena was still talking to Total. Nikkie was still standing by the window, looking lost in thought. Then she turned to me. "I need to show you something," She said softly. I nodded.

She took me outside, and looked at me thoughtfully. "Okay you know how I can turn into mist and a shadow and all that." I nodded. "Well I've been thinking...you know how I told you I can sort of follow you like a real shadow on the ground?" I nodded again. She bit her lip. "I think I should try it. If the Volturi call you over, without the protection of anyone, then I might be able to assist you if you need me."

"What will you be able to do?" I asked. "Well my mist is like Alec's. It's protection. If I can sort of jump in front of you if any of them try to attack, I can hide you." I looked at her confused. "You remember when you asked Ysabelle if the fire was there in her mist looking thing?" I nodded again. "It was there, but you couldn't see it. That's how I am. Imagine that you were the fire. You can still do plenty of harm to anyone, they just can't see you."

"So it's like..fog, almost." She shrugged. "Sort of, I guess. It's sort of like a shield as well in a way. So can I try the shadow thing on you?" I nodded. "Maybe I should walk back inside and see if they notice..." I thought out loud. She nodded smiling. "Good idea. Okay, now just don't move, and I should be able to do it." I nodded. She in held deeply, and in that second, she was gone. I looked down, slowly, and carefully. She had taken my shadow's place. I knew because I felt something around my ankles. It wasn't like a viper's grip, but it was pretty tight.

It wasn't that hard to walk, and it didn't feel like I was carrying Nikkie's weight neither. I tried to walk at a normal speed back into the house. When I opened the door, everyone seemed casual. Elena looked at my shadow, and smiled, then continued with her conversation. I didn't think that Nikkie could pull off fooling someone she had apparently known for a long time, so I ignored it. "Hey Fang," I said trying not to smile. He looked at me. "Is there anything...different about me?" Everyone turned to me. They all looked at me from toe to head. "No," Fang said slowly. "Should there be?" Carlisle and Esme` eyed me as strangely as everyone else. I felt the grip on my ankles loosen, and then it was gone. Nikkie stood beside me then. "I guess it worked." She said softly. Carlisle rubbed his chin. "What is it dear?" Esme` asked him. Carlisle looked at Nikkie. "I think that Nikkie here has gave me an idea of better protection." We all looked at him confused. "Just think," He said smiling. "Nikkie could pose as Max's shadow, Bella can have her shield around her, and the wolves could be surrounding the Volturi without them knowing if Nikkie blocks there thoughts. And they find some way to cover up their scents..."

"I think I can do that," Nikkie said. "It's odd after all the times the Volturi have met me here, you didn't smell them on me. I might be able to block scents to others as well, because I could smell them on me." He nodded. "That might work...plus Fang could be invisible and be right at Max's side."

"Chelsea," Ysabelle said. We all turned to her. "Chelsea can read Max's and Fang's ties. If Fang stands beside her, those ties might show stronger, and Chelsea might know he's there." Carlisle rubbed his chin again. "Didn't think about that...," He looked at Nikkie. "I can't block ties." She said softly.

"Jasper," Esme` said. "If they have a feeling that might make their ties stronger, then he can change him." I thought about that. "So what he'll like be controlling me?" Esme` shrugged. "Well..not..really. He'll just calm your emotions down, and you can stay focused." I nodded slowly. "Maybe we need to try all of this out." I said. Everyone agreed.

When everyone else got back, we went to the field that I was told was where they met the Volturi last time they were here. Bella had called the wolves, and they were there in wolf form, waiting to be told what to do. "Alright let's say that the Volturi are where Alice is standing," We all looked at Alice, who was on the other side of the field, about five hundred feet away. "Now, I think that Elena should stand as one of the wolves. That way she can still use her power, and the Volturi won't even know who she is, so you won't be followed. And we need someone to pass as Nikkie for a little while." We all looked at Ysabelle. "Their looking at me, aren't they?" She asked Elena. "Yep we are." She said smiling.

"My hair is _white _on the top, how can I pass as her?" She asked. "Alice can help with that," Edward said looking at the girl on the other side of the field who was smiling mischievously. Ysabelle blinked twice, then turned to Nikkie pleadingly. "Haven't they seen your hair white before?!" She asked frantically. "My hair doesn't turn white," She said smiling. "Only my skin does." Ysabelle sighed. "Alright." She muttered. "So," Carlisle said. "Nikkie I want you to pass as Max's shield, and go to Alice, while Bella tries to get her shield that far, alright?" We both nodded.

When we got to the other side of the field, Nikkie was already my shadow. I saw Bella push her arms outward, and I felt a whooshgo around me. "Your covered," Alice said to me smiling. Carlisle then tested Elena and Ysabelle's powers to see if they could get through the shield, and they couldn't. The wolves (and Elena) were on the left and right sides of the shield, unseen hiding in the darkness of the woods. Fang then came beside me, and turned invisible. I felt something calming me then, and I didn't try to fight it. "What's making me feel like this?" I asked Alice. "Jasper," She said smiling widely. The feeling made me forget about being jumpy and on guard I felt..._calm_. I didn't feel like that a lot. "Okay so this is how it's going to be when they come." I heard Carlisle say. "Everyone will be in the exact spot they are in, on guard and ready." I prayed that he was right.

The rest of the day we just practiced with our powers until the sun began to set. "Max," Fang said as he threw another huge rock at me. I lifted my hand up quickly, and stopped it in mid air, and squeezed my fist together until the rock was in a million pieces, like the fire and rain. "I think you've done enough." He said. I tried to answer him, but I was breathless, and sweating like crazy. I sat on the ground, and panted for breath. Fang sighed and walked over to me. I looked up at all the other kids who were practicing. Angel was making a frog jump how ever many times Nessie asked her to, Ysabelle was teaching Iggy how to read vibrations by throwing rocks next to his feet, and him telling her which direction they went to. Nikkie was with Elena, practicing their powers, and Nudge was with Gazzy her attracting some bike parts Jake had brought over for her And Gazzy...well you know what Gazzy was doing. He was also mimicking people's voices, which was making Nudge mad, throwing her off balance and making the metal parts drop with a _bang_. "Max," Fang said again. "It's gonna be okay. _We all will be okay."_ His voice made me want to believe him, so badly. I nodded at him, trying to believe him. I stood back up. "Just a little more," I said to him. "Then I'll stop." He sighed, and nodded.

About an hour later, all of us were exhausted.I was sitting down on the floor in our room, talking to Nikkie. "You look really tired Max," She said as she rubbed her leg continuously. I shrugged. "What's wrong with your leg?" I asked her. She shrugged. "It feels weird. It feels like Jane. Dead." We both shuttered, then chuckled. "Ow," She said suddenly grabbing her leg again. It turned white and I could see the veins in it. She looked up at me. "Jane," She whispered. I gasped. "No, no, no." I said frantically. "They can't be here now." We both stood up. "I have to go meet them," She said slowly. "I'm coming with you," I told her. She gasped at me. "Are you _insane?!" _She whispered and yelled at the same time. "You have no protection out there with them. No way am I letting-" She crippled to the ground again, wincing in pain. "Yes," I said as I pulled her arm up to help her up. "Look I'll stay back to where they won't see me. I can protect myself." She sighed heavily, and walked up to the window. She unlocked the hinges and stepped out of it, one leg hanging in. "You have to stay _one hundred _feet away, no landing on the ground. Hide in a tree. I'll block your thoughts and no matter what you see _do not come after me. _Come straight back here, as fast as you can._" _I nodded once. She jumped out of the window landing on the ground with no sound, but wincing from pain. "Dammit Jane!" She said as she began to run. I jumped out of the window, unfolding my wings in the air, and flew after Nikkie.

She looked like an ant she was so far away. She stopped running about ten minuets after we had been gone. I looked down at her, and she pointed to a tree that I was next to. I landed on it, and crouched down. She pointed in front of her. About a hundred feet away, I saw a group of people standing in a line. I gasped, and covered my mouth up, as I looked down at Nikkie. She put a finger over her lips, and I nodded. She then ran towards the group of people.

**Nikkie POV**

This was _so _a death wish.

I ran towards the thirteen people on the other side of the field. All dressed in black cloaks, all with pale white skin, all with blood red eyes. I stopped when I was almost ten feet away from them. I tried to be on guard without seeming like it, but that never seemed to work. "Ah Nickoletta," Aro said smiling. "It's good to see you again child." I half smiled at him. I wasn't gonna lie and say it was good to see him. I glanced at Jane and Alec. They were standing side by side. If Jane had her hood on she would pass as a boy, her features were so much like Alec's. And it was odd, as soon as I reached the Volturi my leg stopped hurting...

"So how are our feathered friends?" Marcus said grinning evilly. "Do they smell as good as we all thought?" I shrugged. "They do not smell like humans _at all _sir." I said softly. "Better?" He asked. I shook my head. "Not in my perspective." Marcus looked at me strange. "What about dear Renesemee?" Aro asked. "She still grows sir." I said softly. "Her personalities and ways are just the same as you left her." He nodded thoughtfully. "How are the Cullen's'?"

"Fine." I said softly. "They haven't changed." He nodded again. "So tell me dear," Caius said smiling. "you wouldn't be willing to bring back one of these bird specimens for us would you?" He smiled wider. I swallowed a little loud. "How would you want it?" I asked slowly. "Oh, in a way it might be easier to..._study _them." He meant dead. I in held deeply, my breath skipping. "No, I can't." I said. His face changed. "Just why not?" I held my hands together so they wouldn't see them shaking. "_Because. I. Won't." _I said a more stronger. All of the member's looked at me if I was crazy. Max was probably as well. "That's not threating, is it Caius?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He hissed. "Give me one good reason we shouldn't kill her right here Aro." He said. "Because I won't let you." I turned around to the voice. Max swooped down beside me.

**Max POV**

All of the pale people looked at me amazed, Nikkie included. I kept my wings out proudly for all of them to see. They gazed at them, as if to look at every feather, every detail. The one in the front with long black hair blinked astonishingly at me. Aro, I think. "And you would be?" He asked. "Max," I said crossing my arms over my chest. Aro looked dead and weak in real life. I wondered why I had been scared of the group of vampires in the first place. "Max," Aro repeated. "You would be one of the bird children I assume?" His voice had amusement in it. I coughed a laugh. "You are the leader?" He asked. I nodded. He nodded back, eying me carefully. "And just why would you want to protect Nickoletta?"

"Because she shouldn't die," I said to him. "She doesn't deserve to. Just like the rest of us." I looked at the other vampires. I saw Jane, smiling evilly at me.

_'She's trying to use her power on you,' Voice said. 'Nikkie's blocking it.'_

"Don't try it Jane," Nikkie said. "S' not working." Jane hissed at her. Nikkie hissed back. "Now, now," Aro warned them. They both stopped, but kept giving each other dark looks. "Max you wouldn't mind getting the rest of your...kind would you?" He asked smiling. "Actually I would." I replied smiling back. "But I can bring them and the Cullen's' _tomorrow _night. Does _that _meet your approval?" Jane hissed again. "You have no idea what your messing with foolish girl." She said through her teeth. "Do you?" I replied. "Such a headstrong girl," Marcus said to me smiling. "I wonder if the rest of her kind is like her."

"They are." I said back to him. "Then this shall be exiting." He replied. Aro glanced at Marcus. "Alright then. Tomorrow night. Here. Does _that _meet your expectations Max?" I nodded. "Yes." I smiled. Marcus looked at Nikkie. "And she has to come back with me." Aro laughed. "No harm will come to her." He said. "Yet." Nikkie didn't cringe or look scared. She looked...daring. Like she was daring any of them to hurt her. "_Thank _you Aro." She said. I turned around, and ran about ten feet then jumping in the air, my wings pumping hard. I looked back at Nikkie, and she turned and ran as I flew at the same speed, not looking back.

When we got back to the house we went through the door that time, and were attacked by Esme` hugging us. "Thank God you two are alright!" She said as she hugged us tighter. She released us and looked at worried. "What were you two thinking?!" We told all of them what had happened, and they all seemed shocked at what we had done. "Man, they _told off _the Volturi." Emmett said laughing. "Well when are we supposed to go, right now?" Bella asked. I shook my head. "Tomorrow night, as planned." I smiled. Esme` put a hand over her heart. "Well one of us should have gone with you."

"Actually they didn't seem that bad," I said. "They just looked...threating. They looked really scared when Nikkie talked back though." She blushed. "Well you know some people say that a vampire and a werewolf would be stronger than both races. If Nikkie starts to fight back, they might see her as a threat." Carlisle said.

"I'll deal," Nikkie said. "They have no idea what's coming to them this time. It's about time someone put them in their place." Everyone agreed with her.

_'That was a big risk you took tonight Maximum,' Voice told me. 'Flying in there like that.'_

_'Yeah, well I'm a fly or die kind of girl Jeb. You should know that. Besides Nikkie's right. Someone needs to teach the Volturi a lesson.'_

_'But how many lives have to end for that lesson to be taught? Think about it.'_

_**­**_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So it's gonna be Max versus Volturi next chapter. I'll update soon, and please R&R, no flames please:)**


	23. BATTLEFIELD

**PLEASE READ: Okay! What you've all been waiting for...*Drum Role* Flock versus Volturi! Well part of it. I couldn't put it all in one chapter, but this is...most of it. I hope you enjoy reading it, I did writing it. Just to make it clear, this is only part of the Volturi and Flock ordeal. Okay, with that said, please R&R:)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 23-Battlefield**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella POV**

I tapped my foot impatiently on the back porch. It wasn't really something all vampires did, but this one did. The sun was raised in the sky, and birds had already began to chirp. I gripped the passports in my hand tighter, as I thought of what could happen tonight. If I would ever see the sun rise again. Suddenly I heard a panting sound come from the woods. As I looked up, Jacob emerged from them in wolf form. I smiled at him as I walked towards him, and it looked like he smiled back. I knelt down so I could be as tall at him, and that I could talk softer.

"Do you remember when I told you that we would only trust her with you?" He nodded his big furry head slowly. "That hasn't changed. Your my best friend, and her imprinter. I know that you wouldn't let anything hurt her." His head drooped, and he whimpered. I held up the passports, and Jake caught them in his mouth. I was almost afraid I would loose my hand his jaws were so massive. I stood up. "If things don't go as planned, I want you to take her. And don't let her come back." I whispered now. "Don't let her see what's left. There probably won't be much left." He whimpered again, louder this time. I knelt down, and kissed his head. It smelt like wet grass, and wet bark. And La Push. "Thanks Jake." I whispered. He nodded again sadly, then took off into the woods. I sighed as I walked back up the steps to the house. At least I knew my daughter would be safe. I thought about the Flock, Nikkie, Elena, Ysabelle and the other wolves . My family. Would they be safe? I stopped walking. Would Edward be safe? I shuttered at all the horrible thoughts that went through my mind. I had one of the strongest gifts in the family. I had to use it, the right way. That meant _no_ mistakes.

**Max POV**

I woke up with the sunlight in my eyes. I sat up and held a hand in my eyes trying to block the sunlight. Then I shook my head trying to wake up better as I looked at all the other people in the room. All of the Flock was asleep. Even Fang. Elena had her back to the wall, and she was so asleep she looked dead. Nikkie was asleep on the window seat, as usual. Her skin shined brightly in the bright light. I hated to admit it, but I envied her a little. She was so beautiful, and it would never end for her. She would stay like that for eternity. Then again I didn't think I could live with myself, and voice, for forever so I wasn't jealous of that part. She suddenly sat up and stretched, her eyes still closed then she rubbed them with her fists. "Morning sunshine." I said standing up and stretching myself. She turned to me with groggy eyes. "Oh." She said rubbing her eyes again the looking up at me, blinking rapidly a few times. "Morning." She replied flashing a smile almost as bright as her skin. She looked out of the window. "Surprised we did wake up." She muttered as she stood up out of the sunlight. Her skin turned a nice warm looking color then. She looked around at all the sleeping people. She laughed when she saw Elena.

We woke up and everyone seemed rested and ready to fight. So did the Cullen's. Nikkie looked around the living room, a confused expression on her face. "Where's Ysabelle?" She wondered. "Up here!" We all turned to the voice that had came up stairs from Alice's room. Alice walked down the stairs smiling, holding her hands together looking very pleased with herself. "Oh God." Emmett muttered. "Ysabelle?" Alice called. I heard someone groan, then suddenly Ysabelle jumped down from the stair balcony. She sighed as she stood up straight.

Alice had died Ysabelle dark brown and it was curled to look just like Nikkie's. I looked at Ysabelle's eyes and they were bright blue, and her in the middle they were black. You wouldn't ever be able to tell she was blind. "How did you...?" Nikkie started. Alice smiled wider. "Halloween lenses." Ysabelle huffed. "Don't even tell me what I look like, I don't want to know. It felt like being tortured only without half the pain." Alice rolled her eyes. "Well if you stopped moving-"

"You tried to rip my head off!" Ysabelle defended. The small vampire rolled her eyes again. "Kids." She muttered. A low growl came from Ysabelle's throat as she crossed her arms over her chest. I looked outside, and remembered I had woken up before the sun. "When are they coming?" I asked Alice softly. "Nine at the meadow." She replied just as soft. I nodded slowly looking down. Everyone remained silent for a few moments. "Can we eat something?" Nudge asked. It had to be Nudge.

The Flock, Elena and Ysabelle ate the eggs and bacon Esme` had cooked for them. Nikkie and I ate quickly, and then we stood on the opposite of the room where no one was. I was looking out of a big window. A huge river was outside. It looked so beautiful, but it would probably drown someone if they dared to try and swim in it.

"So did the Volturi keep anyone else secret besides you?" I asked her. She shrugged. "Not that I know of. But I wasn't the only skeleton in their closet. Of course they have secrets. Everyone does." I nodded slowly. "What if they ask you to go back with them?" She looked at me now. "What if they want to use you?" She sighed. "Well I'm not gonna go just to live, if that's what you mean." She looked out the window. "I would want to visit them though. A few of them are my friends, if you want to call them that. But I certainly never want to stay in that castle again."

"Why?"

"The hallways never end," She said softly. "It's like you can't escape them. You can't get out. I got so freaked out one time I jumped out of a tower there about two hundred feet from the ground. It was when I had first started getting use to being a vampire and a werewolf. That's how I learned how to become mist. I didn't know how to land, so I just shut my eyes and...poof." I chuckled. She laughed as well. "Alec had been following me and thought I was having a nervous break down or something. The dumb founded expression on his face when he saw that was priceless. I'll never forget it if I live to be eternities old." She continued to smile at the memory.

"You love him a lot don't you?" I muttered. She looked at me again. "Love is a weird thing Max. It's odd and strange. You should no that." She glanced at Fang, then pretended she was checking her fingernails with a smirk on her face. "Very mature." I told her. She smiled at me. "You would think being alive sense 988 B.C I would have a little sense." My eyes widened slightly at her age. She was almost three _thousand_ years old. "How...how do you stand being that old?" I didn't know how to phrase the words. She laughed. "Well I'm not really like the Volturi in that department. They count the years like days. But...I mean I guess I have to. It's not really a choice of how you see the world after all these years." I nodded slowly, trying to understand. Good lord she had been around sense...well the Lord! I heard Edward chuckle. "But I'm still...me so I try to not think about being immortal. I would have broke down a long time ago if it was the only thing I thought about." I nodded as I continued to look at the scene outside. I could stare at it forever. Of course I couldn't though.

The rest of the day, I just prayed that I would live to see another one. Carlisle didn't think it was a good idea for us to go outside because we didn't know where the Volturi were staying. The sun was down and it was dark when we started for the meadow, with the Flock flying over head, the Cullen's, Nikkie, Ysabelle and Elena running on the ground, and the wolves in their positions in the dark woods. I in held and ex held deeply the entire way, thinking about what the Voice had said. _'How many lives have to end for that lesson to be taught? Think about it.' _Suddenly Fang swooped down beside me and squeezed my hand. I jerked my head to him, and he smiled sweetly at me. I half smiled back. "Thanks," I mouthed. He nodded, and took his place back in the V shape.

When we got to the edge of the meadow, we all got in a figure, almost like a circle. Everyone started hugging and talking softly right then. I hugged each member of the Flock, holding back tears. I got to Fang last. He smiled again, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. "I won't let go," He whispered so low no one else could hear. "Me neither, my dear right-wing man." I replied. I smiled and looked in his bottomless black eyes. I kissed him softly and swiftly, then I got back down to Earth. "Can they see us?" Rosalie asked Alice and Edward softly. They both shook their heads. Carlisle nodded once, and looked at Nikkie. She nodded back, and in held deeply, then her body faded, into a shadow. I tried not to move, then I felt a tight grip lock on my ankles. "She's ready." Alice said in her child like voice. Carlisle nodded again, then looked at Fang. He faded into our surroundings, and he was gone, invisible. I looked at the opposite side of the field, "They're coming." Edward hissed. I turned my gaze to where everyone else's was. A line of figures in black cloaks walked, almost floated, slowly towards us. Then they all stopped at the same time, not moving like statues. I had never seen anyone stand so still that quick. Even when they were so far away, their features shown in the little light that came from the full moon that had just began to rise. I took a sharp skipping breath, and walked towards them.

They all watched me with red eyes that looked like blazing, dangerous flames. I wondered how many innocent people they had killed to get such eyes. Even though their beauty was far greater than any humans I had ever seen, under all that gorgeousness, they looked dead to me. Not reborn, alive, and exuberant. That's what the Cullen's looked like, in my eyes. I suddenly felt a whooshcome from behind me.

_'Bella,' Angel said._

I nodded to myself, and glanced in the woods. I saw tiny flashes of bright eyes that got caught in the moonlight. Wolf eyes. I also saw a flash of bright orange fur, that was most likely Elena's. I saw it along side me every step I made. She was following me. I stopped when I was about five feet away from the evil group of vampires.

_'Okay Bella is covering you as much as she can. Nikkie's blocking all of our thoughts, and the wolves scents. Oh and Fang told me to tell you if you so much as skip a breath he's attacking.'_

_'Tell him to wait,' I replied. 'Now I'm scared if I sneeze a __bombs__ gonna go off.'_

Angel laughed weary.

"Max," Aro said smiling flashing his sparkling teeth. I nodded once at him. "Aro," I replied. "I see that are Cullen's are here," He said glancing over my shoulder. Then he smiled again. "_And _Nickoletta _and _the rest of your kind. I am surprised you kept your promise and did not flee." I half smiled. "Well apparently from what I've been told we wouldn't make it very far." I looked at Demetri. His smile was boastful, and I tried not to role my eyes. Caius spoke this time. "I wonder why though..the Cullen's let you come to us..._unprotected." _He grinned mischievously, as well as a few of the other members. I 'saw' Fang shift, and I panicked a little.

_'Tell him to wait!' I told Angel frantically. _I waited trying not to seem like it. _'He let it go.' She replied. 'He's pretty mad though.' _I held back a laugh without humor. "Now, now Caius," Aro said shaking his head. "Let's not scare the girl. That could get more people harmed." More. Did that mean I was going to be harmed? I bit my lip, holding back an attack. "Well let's get down to business then, shall we?" Aro said smiling again. I nodded once as I crossed my arms. "You have an extremely powerful gift Max. I have never seen such a..._person _with your abilities. Tell me...might we see the others of your kind?" I didn't want to have any of the other Flock members in a twenty thousandmile rate around these creeps, but this time I might have to have them five feet away. "Why? You see me. I'm the exact same as them." I was gonna have to smart my way out of this.

_'Max it's okay, we will be okay.'_

_'Angel-'_

_'Trust me.'_

I grunted softly. "Okay, never mind. Here they come."

**Angel POV**

_'Come on Angel.' Max said in my mind. _I smiled. _'Here we come Max.'_

My mood changed that second. I looked at Nessie, who was looking at me, frowning. "You gotta be careful, okay?" She said. I smiled, and hugged her. "Sure, sure." Bella gasped as she tried to keep her shield up. She opened her eyes slowly to look down Nessie. "Jacob will keep them safe Ness, don't worry." Nessie grinned evilly at the Volturi. _"Who's afraid of my big bad wolf, my big bad wolf, my big bad wolf." _Her singing sounded like wind chimes. I laughed softly. "Come on Angel," Gazzy said as he and the rest of the Flock began to cross the meadow. I squeezed Ness's hand gently, and then walked beside my family.

**Max POV**

The rest of the Flock came to both of my sides. The Volturi studied them closely. "Tell me," Aro said looking at Angel. "Do you have any other special features about you?" I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes at him. "We might," I muttered. "They are not exactly like vampires though." Marcus looked thoughtful. "Well if you do," He smiled. "Might we see them?" I bit my lip again. Just showing them Fang wouldn't really do any harm. "Fang." I said. He slowly became able to see again, and he was standing right beside me. Some of the members gasped, some shook they're heads, some smiled evilly. "Can all of you do that?" Chelsea asked astonished. I shook my head. Jane grinned and laughed evilly. "I wonder if vampire powers work on them." I snarled and stepped forward out of Bella's shield, getting ready to attack. Aro didn't try to stop Jane, he just sat back and watched the show. Jane's looked at me and I felt a pain shoot through my head, but then it stopped. Nikkie must have blocked it. Angel stood in front of me. "Stop it!" She yelled pointing at Jane. Jane looked down at her surprised, then her lips curled and Angel grabbed her head. "Ow!" She yelled. I heard the Cullen's hissing and the wolves snarling. Angel looked up at Jane, tears in her eyes her expression determine, in pain, and almost scary. "_I. Told you. To. Stop it!" _Jane's expression turned shocked, and as scared as Angel's had been. She fell to her knees, her jaw dropped. "No, no, no, no." She chanted. Everyone else's jaw's were dropped as well. Marcus looked down at Jane. "Jane-"

"I can't!" Jane yelled back. "She won't let me! _She's __controlling__ me!" _Renata turned to Angel, and focused on her with determined eyes. "What is she...," Angel started, then looked up. "Oooh, pretty moon." I grunted. Nudge gasped at Renata, for distracting Angel. Nudge looked at her necklace. The chain was silver, and the jewel on the end was a Sapphire. I looked closer, and around the edges of the jewel, was metal. Nudge held her hand up, and the Sapphire flew into her hand. Renata gasped. Nudge smiled as she held it up, as it glistened in the moonlight. "Now _that's _pretty."

Felix looked at Gazzy, and he lunged for him. Gazzy turned his back to him, and I heard a _POOF! _

That's my Gasman.

Felix blinked twice, and shook his head. "Oh my..," He started. Gaz and Iggy high fived. Then Heidi looked at Fang, who took a battle stance. "So," She said smiling and walking towards him. "Your names Fang. What a coincidence." She hissed and smiled at the same time. She lunged for him, and he was gone. She hissed again, looking around frantically. He was suddenly right in front of her, and smiling. "It is, isn't it?" Heidi backed up, looking freaked out.

I glanced down at the ground. Alec's hand was held up, curving this way and that. A white looking _mist_ was charging at us. "Scatter!" I said. All of our wings were wide open and we were in the air in about six seconds. We flew up as quick as we could without a running start. I counted the heads, including mine. Five. Only five. I looked down at the ground. "Gazzy!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Gazzy didn't move. Everyone looked at Gazzy. He was frozen in place. Scared. He tried to act so tough, but this time it caught him off guard. I tried to fly as fast as I could towards him, but I knew I wouldn't be fast enough. The mist swarmed around Gazzy. Tears began welling in my eyes. "Gazzy!" I yelled one last time.

Suddenly a pure _silver_ mist met the white mist. The silver one zoomed around Gazzy and circled him, like a shield. It made the white mist expand and go away from Gazzy. The white mist was shoved into the ground, and the silver mist sank to the ground, exposing Gazzy who's eyes were about to pop out of his head. I dove beside Gazzy and hugged him. "Gazzy," I said. He looked at me. "She kept her promise," He whispered. I looked at him skeptically, just like everyone else did. I gasped. The silver mist...had been Nikkie.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dun dun dun! Whoa...haha, okay well I hope you liked it. I was gonna cut the chapter off when Max was just walking up to the Volturi, but I didn't think that it would please you guys that much. (I know it wouldn't me.) I'll update soon, please Review, no flames:)**

**Oh by the way, that big bad wolf line with Nessie was probably my favorite one out of this entire story:D Okay, enough of me taking up your time. Please review!**


	24. GOODBYES

**PLEASE READ: Okay! I wrote three chapters in one day, Hallelujah! Please read the Author's note at the end!:)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 24-Goodbyes**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Max POV**

The Volturi looked at the mist with wide eyes, along with everyone else. It circled slowly, then Nikkie appeared in human form. I looked at Gazzy. "Go with the others in Bella's shield," He nodded, and flew a few feet above the ground to the Cullen's. I scooted over to Nikkie. "Nikkie?" I said. Her skin was paler then I had ever seen it. More paler than Aro's, or any other vampire I had seen. "Nikkie?" I asked. Her eyes shot open. I gasped. They were foggy blue now. Like Iggy's. She sat up slowly. "Where are you?" She asked softly. "Um..right in front of you." She blinked frantically, then hissed in Alec's direction. "_Give. It. Back." _She ordered. Alec nodded his head down, then Nikkie's eyes went back to bright blue. She shook her head, then stood up groggily. "What happened with your eyes?" I asked. "He took my sight." She replied angrily as she turned to the Volturi. They all stared at her. "Well Nickoletta," Aro said smiling. "You've kept that a secret all these years?" He sounded like he was trying to make her feel guilty.

"Yep." She replied crossing her arms. Aro nodded thoughtfully. "I had thought you were keeping something secret." He paused. "Clearly you inherited some of your vampire abilities from Alec." Nikkie glanced at him. "I suppose so." She said bitterly. "Well if they are _anything _like Alec's...then clearly you could be very valuable." Jane made a gaging sound. "Along with these children." The leaders shared a glance that put my more on guard. "Max," Marcus said smiling. "I apologize for our behavior. You have my word that it will not happen again."

"Mmmhmm." I muttered. "Max," Aro asked smiling. "Would you like to come back with us to Volterra? Your gifts are the most wondrous that I have seen, apart from Alec and Jane's." I glanced at the twins. Jane was hissing at me. I thought about when Nikkie told me about being immortal. The years passing like days...the being alive for more than a thousand years... "No, I'm good." I told him smiling. Aro glanced at the other members of the Flock. "_We're all fine." _I growled. I heard someone high five. Probably Iggy and Gazzy. "What a shame," Aro said shaking his head. He looked at Nikkie. "Nickoletta you have done what you were told, over all. Your loyalty to the Volturi has been tested on the night, and you have chosen to be loyal to others, instead of the coven that you have lived with for almost three thousand years."

"Yep." Nikkie repeated. "Well normally we would have you destroyed...," We all tensed right then, Nikkie and I ready to attack at any second. Alec's eyes locked on Aro's head, as if to burn a hole in it. "But sense you have been loyal all these years, and I will have many grudges held on me," He looked at Alec and Chelsea. "I suppose that we may let you live." I relaxed a little.

_'Breath Maximum,' Voice told me._

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you Aro," Nikkie said, bowing her head slightly. He nodded. "Would _you _like to come with us to Volterra?" She bit her lip. Don't do it, don't do it..."Actually, I have some...unfinished business here." Aro nodded again. "Perhaps you shall visit." She nodded her head fast. Alec's eyes crinkled. "Yes, thank you sir." She smiled again. I looked up at the sky, and the sky had gone softer, with the sun almost about to rise. The Volturi put their hoods on, and Aro looked at the Cullen's. "Give them our regards." He said. We nodded. The group of vampires walked away, almost floating again, then they were gone. Nikkie sighed heavily, and landed on the ground laying down with relief covering her face. I laughed and did the same.

"I mean it! Hurry up and get home!" Mom yelled through the phone. I chuckled. "Yes mom. We're about to leave." She sighed. "Alright, and don't you _dare _get into another mission on the way home. I will _kill _your father." I laughed again. "Okay, well I'll see you soon mom. Love ya." She told me she loved me, and then we hung up. I sighed as I looked around the living room. Alice was giving Nudge a bag that was _full _of expensive jewelry that she said had _'Lost it's linger.' _Whatever that meant. Nessie and Angel were having an awful sad goodbye, and it made me want to cry. Iggy had been saying goodbye to Ysabelle on the front porch, then he came back in with a mischievous grin on his face. "What's up with you?" Fang asked. Iggy smiled wider. "Made out with Ysabelle." I grimaced. "Poor girl. What'd you put in her food?!" Iggy looked at me, laughing sarcastically. Elena was saying goodbye to Total, who had taken a shine to her. "I'm sorry you didn't get to use your powers that much," I told her. She smiled at me. "Oh you'll get to see them in action again. _Trust me." _I wondered what she meant...

I got hugged by everyone, Nikkie last. She handed me a piece of paper. "That's the address that me, Elena and Ysabelle are staying at. Don't loose it." I nodded. "So are you going to Volterra?" She nodded. "Unfinished business." I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had some here.." She laughed. "I lied." I chuckled and shook my head. She must be pound that she _could _lie and not get caught in the act by Aro. She smiled. "Keep out a trouble Max." She punched my arm playfully. "You first." I replied. She shook her head. "Mathematically _impossible."_ We laughed and hugged again.

Nikkie and the other two girls were the first to leave. Gazzy hugged Nikkie _numerous _times, and after about the tenth, I told him to let her go. "See you soon Max." Nikkie said. I looked at her confused, then suddenly she was gone, and mist was where the three girls had been. The mist faded into the ground, and nothing was there. "Dude," Gazzy said. "That was totally _wicked!" _I laughed, as I stretched out my wings. The Sun was up now, warming my wings. It hadn't came out that much in Forks, but today it did. The Cullen's began to sparkle again. "Bye," Angel said waving her hand fast. The Cullen's waved us goodbye, and we charged off into the air.

I promised Angel that we would go back to Forks. The small town that had made believe in vampires and werewolves, made me want to fight for my family more than ever, and made me fall in love even more.

Wonder what the next visit will be like...

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	25. VOLTERRA NIGHTS

**Okay, so this is like a few days after Nikkie and the other's leave the Cullen's. She's is Volterra, with Alec. Please review!:)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 25-Volterra Nights**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Nikkie POV**

I loved to be in Italy at night. The streets were lit, couples walking...Alec was eying one couple, the man looking meaty and the woman looking frail and defenseless. "No," I told him. He looked at me confused. "What?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Your not killing them," I said as I put my black hood on, and walked into another tunnel. Alec followed me. "I wasn't going to kill them." I laughed. "You are a pitifullier." He half smiled at me, then crooked his head watching me. "You know your going to have to start picking someone in a little while. Your getting to thirsty." I swallowed the burn rising in my throat. "I'm fine." I said. He laughed. "You are a pitifullier."

"I take after my creator." I smiled at him. Alec rolled his eyes a little. He looked at the windows of hotels, seeing if he could see anyone who looked appetizing. "Your as bad as a newborn," I muttered. "Is blood all you think about?" He laughed. "I haven't drank any ever sense we got back from that ordeal in Forks, for your information." I crossed my arms. "Bite me."

"I already have." He looked at me and smiled a toothy grin. I laughed then sighed. "Alec? Do you like the Cullen's?" He coughed a laugh. "No," He replied. "They cause to much trouble, and they are vegetarians.Now really read a book about vampires written by humans. They say that vampires are killers that only eat humans. I'm just giving them the satisfaction about being right. And besides, living off of animals is like only eating a hard boiled egg in my perspective."

"Well how did my blood taste?" I asked. He sighed. "It was a long time ago, I can't remember." I eyed him. "Lier." He shook his head. "You are such a child." He murmured. "It tasted like a humans at first then a wolves, that's all I remember." I smiled. "Did it taste _good?" _He stopped walking, and looked at me. "Yes, now drop it." I nodded, and we continued walking. "What about Edward and Bella? They are kind of cool."

"I wouldn't use that word Nikkie," He said. "I mean who could fall in love with a human?" I laughed. "You did when you changed me." He grunted. "That is different. I think that their love is preposterous." I though for a moment. "I wouldn't use that word Alec." He raised an eyebrow, and leaned against the opening of another tunnel. "Alright then. Describe it to me. What kind of love does Edward and Bella have?" I raised an eyebrow, and he raised one back. "Endless, undying, forbidden-"

"Teenage crush." He cut me off. I laughed, as we started to walk again. "Well do you want me to keep going?" I asked. "Heaven's no we would be here until we started to kill each other. First you would say it in English, then in Italian..."

"We are Italian!" He chuckled. I looked up at the sky, and millions of stars looked down at me. "Thank you," I said not looking at him. "For what?" He asked. "For not telling Aro that I was Max's shadow, to pretend that you were going to kill Gazzy...Wait, you were pretending right?"

"_Yes _for the fourteenth time." He sighed. "Well you did a pretty good job as well when I took your sight." I shuttered at the memory. "Don't do that again, okay?" He laughed. We walked in silence a little while longer, until we came upon a beautiful woman about in her twenties who was walking towards us on the street. Alec stopped at the opening of a tunnel where he could not be seen. I bit my lip as I looked at the woman. She was wearing a wedding ring, and talking on a cell phone in Italian laughing and ending the conversation with, _'I love you, I'll be home soon, tell the kids goodnight.'_ I wanted to cry as she walked towards us. "Please don't," I said quickly to Alec. He blinked at me three times rapidly. "Please," I whispered. I pulled at his hand like a child wanting something. He opened his mouth to protest, and I kissed him softly, making sure he wouldn't smell the woman's sweet scent as she walked past us, not seeing us. When she was out of sight, I released Alec. He grunted at me mad, but excepting the defeat. I smiled. "_Ti Amo," _I repeated the woman's words in Italian. He sighed. "I love you too." He sounded mad, but then I saw him smile.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I'm 99.9% sure that's how you say it in Itilian. Anyways, forgive me if it isn't. R&R:)**


	26. STORMY RIDE

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 26-Stormy Ride**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Max POV**

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" I chanted into Fang's chest. He rubbed my back reassuringly. "Calm down Max." He told me. "How?!" I said frantically. "My mother's in the next room having a _baby!" _I heard another shrill scream that made me cover my ears. "Ugh..." I groaned and hid my face in Fang's chest more. "Come on, come on," A doctor chanted. "One more." I squeezed Fang's hand tight, and shut my eyes as one bloody murder sheik came from my mother.

Silence.

Then a baby crying.

I sighed with relief, and Fang was wincing. "Uh, Max, you can let go of my hand." Oh. I let go of Fang's hand that I had in a vice grip. "_Thank you." _He said. A few minuets later, a nurse popped her head through the door. "It's a girl," She said smiling. Angel, Ella, Nudge and I stood up and jumped around like little kids. Iggy, Fang and Gazzy looked disappointed. (Jeb was in the room with mom, Total was at home with the lady friend.) "Can we see her?" I asked. She nodded, and let us all in.My mom held the baby in her arms, as she was chunking down ice. She smiled at me, breathlessly. "Max," She breathed. I walked over to her, and hugged her softly. Then I looked at the baby.

She had pitch black hair, and a soft beautiful pale face. Mom held her up a little more, as if to burp her, and we all gasped at what we saw.

Black. Wings.

"I like her already." Fang said smiling. Mom laid her back down, and the baby opened her eyes slowly. She shocked me again. She had silver eyes. "Okay she is _awesome." _Ella said. Mom laughed, then her face turned worried. "Oh no," She said. "What?" She looked at me. "We haven't thought of a name!" Jeb smacked his forehead. Angel looked at me. "Maybe Max can think of a name." I looked at her confused. "_Me?" _Mom smiled. "Will you hold her Max?" I twirled my fingers in my hair. "Well I'm not that good with-"

"It's easy," She said. I bit my lip, and held my arms out. Mom gave her to me, and chunked down more ice. I walked over to a chair, and sat in it. I studied my sister's face thinking of who she reminded me of. I looked out the window. It was raining hard, and the sky's were dark gray. Then it hit me. Nikkie's eyes when she had been imprinted on.

_Her eyes were a gray looking color, like a storm cloud. White and gray, swirling around each other._

That's what the baby's eyes looked like. "Stormy," I said. "What?" Mom asked. I looked up at her. "Stormy." I repeated. "Ooh," Nudge said clapping her hands. "I _love _that name." Iggy chuckled. "Stormy Ride?" We laughed. "Stormy Ride," Mom repeated. "I think it's a wonderful name." So we named the baby Stormy. Later on that night I was sitting on the roof of the hospital looking up at the stars. I hadn't really thought about Nikkie that much ever sense the day that we left Forks. It had been about eight months. Of course Angel had been bugging me about when we were going to see Nessie and the other Cullen's, and Iggy had been bugging me about seeing Ysabelle, and all that. Suddenly my cell phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket, and looked at the caller ID. Restricted. I answered it anyway. "Hello?" On the other line I heard panting and shrill, inhuman sounds. "Max?" The breathless voice asked.

_"Nikkie?" _I replied shocked. "Yeah, uh listen I...Get away from me! Hold on." I heard her make a kicking sound, then the inhuman sound yelled in pain. Then I heard Nikkie running again. "Yeah, Max? I need your help."

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's note**

**Okay, no killing me cuz of a cliff hanger. I promise it'll be all worth it in the end. Wow I can't believe I finished Forksflys! I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I did writing it. Okay, so here's my plan. Eathier I'm gonna write another story, **_**then **_**do the part two, or do the part two, **_**then **_**another story. I wanna know what you guys want, so leave me a review. I think it's gonna be part two first:) But if that's what you guys want, then I'll do it. I'm taking about maybe a month or less off so I can **_**enjoy**_** my summer and not have to worry about updating all the time. Thanks to everyone who read this story, even if you didn't review! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! ;)**

**~Ice around the moon**


	27. Part 2 Preview! Part 2 Posted!

**((UPDATED Augest 21st 2009))**

**PLEASE READ:Why **_**helloooo**_** readers! Haha, okay I know I'm posting this **_**again **_**but I just wanted to say that the second part to this story is up!! Well actually it's been up, and that's why I'm telling you, if you didn't know. Like if you had a story alert only on this story or whatever. You see I'm not really getting that many reviews for it...you see where I'm going here? Haha I'm only getting like one, two, **_**three **_**tops reviews for my chapters. On this story I was getting like ten a chapter. I'm not asking for all that, I just **_**really **_**need some motivation to keep this going. So please, go to my profile, (Bios and pics of OC's there!) click on the link for **_**Forksflys Part Two:Italy Skies **_**and enjoy. Thanks for letting me tire you with this!;)**

**I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 1-Welcome to my nightmare**

**Maddalena POV**

Three thousand years, seven months, six days, nine hours and eleven seconds. That's how long I had been what I am. I had been loyal to a coven called the Lessers for almost two thousand years. That's how old the coven was. And ever sense then, no other vampires have known about our existence. Except one coven, called the Volturi and even they don't speak of us.

You see we are a very special group of vampires . Yes we were beautiful, all vampires were so that wasn't the case. But we have gifts that no other blood drinkers could match. We pick our members carefully, with great thought of their strengths and weaknesses. I can assure you, we test both. A reason why we have never been discovered is because we live in a way that no other vampires have probably thought about living. We live in Tirrenia, Italy, below the streets.

We only come up to feed, if necessary. Fortunately we have donors for blood who want to join us. Some get the privilege. Some don't, and are destroyed for us to be sustained. Like the Volturi, we feed on the same humans. The leader of the Lessers created the leader of the Volturi, Aro. I had seen some of them come out to feed a few times. Or make the pray come to them. I will admit, they did have some powerful gifts. But they did not match ours. Pretty much.

We were more gifted, and had more members. Even though some members might look...young. "Maddalena," I turned to the voice that called me. Joanna walked up to me her soft blond curls bouncing and her black eyes sparkling. "May Ash and I go up to feed? We're awful thirsty." I smiled at her. "Yes darling," I replied as I kissed her cheek. "But remember-"

"Yes I know be careful." She finished smiling. I grinned back at her. "That's my girl." I touched the tip of her nose and she giggled. "Thank you, bye!" She waved as she ran out of the room. I sighed. Joanna was old, but she still had a child like mind. She had been changed when she was ten. We had found her sleeping in a cell, about to be burned as a witch in a few hours. I begged Draco, the leader of the coven and my brother, to let me change her. She was so sweet and innocent of witch craft. Humans were so predictable.

Her 'brother' Ash was also found going to be burned as a witch. Draco treats him like a son, while I treat Joanna like my daughter. Technically in vampire terms, she was. I changed her and Draco changed Ash. Ash look about twelve, (He forgot his age when he was changed) and has reddish brownish hair that covers his eyes. It reminded Draco of fire and ashes, so we named him Ash. Joanna remembered her name for some reason. I told Draco she was brilliant, thats all.

I looked around my room. You would think living in the sewers would be filthy, but these drains haven't been used in _centuries. _Just forgotten, really. My room was in a circular shape. Gray bricks make the floors and walls. Well they make all of the rooms. I exited my room and walked down the tunnel of a hallway. I passed a few guards who bowed their heads as they pasted me. I smiled shortly at them. When I got to the end of the hallway, there was a drop of about twenty feet. Draco insists that is security for me, but I highly doubt jumping twenty feet would stop any vampire (Draco's room was behind mine). I jumped down landing softly on my feet as I continued down another hallway, then I took a very difficult and long route to a huge russet door that was as tall as two of me. I glanced at both of my sides to see if anyone would see me. It wasn't that I couldn't be here, I just didn't like to raise suspension.

I grabbed a giant key from my belt and put it in the lock. It clicked and I opened and shut the heavy door in three seconds. There was a small lantern lit and it didn't do a lot in the one celled room. I took the lantern down, and knelt down to the dark cell. The lantern's light shined into the cell, and I saw what was in it.

There was a girl, she looked about fourteen or fifteen, and she had been bound in almost every way possible. Chains wrapped around her torso, her legs, arms and one brass collar around her neck. She was panting as she looked up at me her eyes squinting. I looked at her face. Blood was around her lips and bruises covered her face. I smiled at her. "Hello," She crooked her head at me, as if I wasn't really there. "My name is Maddalena." She didn't say anything. She just began to glare at me. "Are you thirsty?" I asked softly. Her glare changed, and she nodded slowly. I nodded back and stood up. I walked over to the locked fridge in the corner, and opened it. It was _full _of blood bags from donors.

I grabbed a medium sized bag, and shut the fridge. When I turned around to the girl, her eyes were blacker, with more lust. "I'm going to open the cage now, okay?" She nodded. "I _will _kill you if you try anything. Understood?" She nodded. I took the key from my belt again, and opened the door. I slowly walked over to the girl, who's head was up and I almost thought I saw venom on her teeth. I took off the cap on the bag and the scent of blood filled the air. The girl almost lunged for it, and I pulled the bag away. She sighed, and slouched down as she held her head up. I slowly put the screw to the bag in her mouth, and she drank it silently.

It didn't take her long, about ten seconds. She was panting even more as the human blood trickled from the corners of her mouth. "Thanks," She breathed. I nodded as I shut the cell door and disposed of the empty bag. The girls eyes were still black. "You can't still be thirsty." I muttered to her. She shook her head. "They change when my mood changes." This intrigued me. I knelt down to the cage again. "And what are you feeling now?" She sighed. "I wanna go home." She whispered. "Are there more like you?" I asked. She stared at me for a long moment. "_No." _She lied, though I nodded. "Might I know your name?" I asked even though I knew it. She thought for a moment. "Just call me Nikkie."

"Nikkie," I repeated. She nodded. "Alright Nikkie." I stood up. "Hey," She called. I turned to her. Her mouth moved but no words followed. Then she talked. "Why the hell are you guys keeping me here?" Was she blaming _me _for this? "I'm not the one who keeps you here," I opened the huge old door. "You keep yourself here." She raised an eyebrow as I shut the door. I loved playing tricks on the mind.

Nikkie POV

Okay, that chick was _crazy. _

Lemme fill you in on how the hell I got in this nut house...

_((Flashback))_

_I was walking to the airport from seeing Alec and a few of the other members of the Volturi. It was nighttime. No one was around. I liked it like that, but this time it seemed more weird this time. Like I was being watched. I kept feeling eyes on my head, so I turned around, still walking. I didn't see anyone. Not a creature could be heard. When I turned back around, there must have been ten vampires that stood in front of me. I had never seen them before. "Hello Nickoletta," The man in the front said. He had black hair that stopped when his ears did. His eyes were ruby red, along with the other men. I backed away slowly. "Mind taking a trip with us?" He laughed darkly. "Get her." He growled. All the men, except him, lunged at me, and I ran back towards Volterra. _

_I didn't dare look back, I just kept running straight. About twenty minuets later, I stopped in an alley way and looked out onto the street. Lost them. I sighed in relief and fell on the ground from exhaustion. Suddenly I heard feet hit the ground. My eyes shot open and a meaty vampire lunged at me. Here comes the blackness..._

_((End of flashback))_

And now I'm here. I didn't know why, but I was in some pretty deep crap with these guys. I needed help. I didn't want to ask the Volturi. That would make me seem to needy. I would have to try Ysabelle and Elena. They had _commanded_ me to come home, and that's where I was headed. But I couldn't try them, the line would be busy. I kept thinking of anyone who might could help me...Hello.

Maximum. Ride.

I hadn't thought about any of them in a long time, just been to busy. Her mom probably had that baby, Alice predicted a girl but didn't tell them. Max had given me and the others her number, I just prayed I could remember it. I looked at the door through the dim light. I in held deeply, and ex held as mist. The chains fell to the ground. God did that feel good. I went under the door and crept up to the ceiling of the tunnel. I 'looked' down and saw guards walking up and down the hallways. I saw the one that made me pass out to. He was on my kill list, for sure. I 'saw' a crack in the ceiling of the tunnel about a foot wide. _Oh come on! _I wanted to grunt, then I squeezed into the crack. _Heavenly...God. _I thought wanting to gasp as I got out of the crack. That was not the smallest thing I had been through, I had been though a key hole once and could not move for a flippin' week. I was gonna feel this in the morning.

After many more cracks and wedges, I came to a manhole opening. _Finally! _I changed back into a human and grabbed onto the ladder up to the sewer opening. With one punch it opened, and I was on the street. I pulled myself up and ran and ran and ran. I stopped about an hour later, in some weird park looking place. There was a fountain, and the full moon's reflection met my eyes. God I wanted to phase...I was a real werewolf after all. Not a shape shifter. But I couldn't. I had to keep going...

I heard panting in the distance. I jerked my head around to see vampires chasing me. "Oh. My. Freaking. Shit!" I cursed. I ran some more and I came upon a festival. Good, humans. I got in the middle of the festival, then I saw a man who looked about in his twenties, a tourist. He had a cell phone on his belt. I grinned mischievously. I walked by him and grabbed the phone so quick him or anyone else didn't see me. I ran from the middle of the crowd, but lingered in the outskirts. I dialed Max's number. "Please Max, please, please, please!" I chanted. Suddenly I saw the vampires coming through the crowd. I sighed heavily and began running again as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Thank you Lord! "Max?" I panted. One of the vampires yelled at me, a shrilling sound. "_Nikkie?" _She sounded shocked. "Yeah, uh listen I-" I was cut off by a vampire grabbing me by my hair. "_Get away from me!" _I yelled as I turned to him. "Hold on." I told Max. I kicked the vampire in it's face and it yelled in pain. I grinned as I began running again. "Yeah, Max? I need your help."

"What's wrong?" She asked frantically. "Look don't interrupt, just listen. I'm in Italy. Vampire named Maddalena. Underground. I'm in a city called Tirrenia. It's a city near Volterra." That was all the basic info. "Max I need help! These vamps are different their stronger I've never seen them." So was that.

"I'll come Nikkie, I promise," She vowed. "I'll go to Elena and Ysabelle, I'll get the Cullen's, I'll do whatever I need to. I won't let you down, I swear." I smiled. "Thanks Max. Remember what I told you, do not underestimate them." Suddenly a vampire grabbed me by the neck, and I hit the end button. _Don't let me down Max. _The inhuman man smashed the phone, and blackness came over me again.

Benvenuto my nightmare folks. Benvenuto my nightmare.

**Okay, there was the first chapter. Yes, more than one chapter is up now. Go check it out!:)**

**~Ice around the moon**

**Benvenuto=Welcome in Italian**


End file.
